The Crimson Countess
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: A horror tale with a My-HiME/Mai-Otome twist. COMPLETELY AU and OOC. Canon couples and some non-canon couples. Yuri. Yaoi.
1. Countess Shizuru Viola

**DISCLAIMER: **Sorry, I only own my twisted imagination.

**A/N: **I blame ManiazAzn for this pairing idea and Hofftailing-senpai for the story challenge.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**The Countess Shizuru Viola  
**

A handsome dashing noblewoman stood regal and proud as she scanned the ballroom.

'_Another boring party in some royal's mansion,'_ the noblewoman thought and sighed, trying to turn bored into aloof.

Across the ballroom floor, a group of giggling young ladies swooned and pointed at the dashing noblewoman. She rolled her eyes at the display and continued to scan the ballroom.

* * *

In a bedchamber, somewhere in the mansion, a young countess prepared herself. Her preparations were interrupted by a knock on her chamber door.

"Enter," the young countess called out.

"Countess Viola, your guests have arrived," her attendant entered and announced.

"Thank you Natsuki my love. I shall be ready soon," the Countess answered.

"Countess, have you chosen your escort for this evening?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes my love, I choose you for tonight," the Countess purred.

"It would be my honor," Natsuki stated proudly and bowed.

Natsuki brought her heels together and turned to take her leave.

"My love, before you go, I require nourishment," the Countess said.

"Yes Countess," Natsuki replied.

* * *

The handsome noblewoman glided across the ballroom dance floor with a beautiful princess. All eyes were upon the beautiful couple. The dance ended and the noblewoman escorted the princess back to the princess' table. As she was returning to the ballroom dance floor, the noblewoman was immediately surrounded by prospective dance partners. As she surveyed the sea of young beauties, a lovely young lady with long, dark brown hair caught the noblewoman's eye. She extended her hand to the young lady. Shyly, the young lady took the noblewoman's hand and she led them on to the ballroom dance floor. The noblewoman pulled the young lady close as they danced.

"What is your name, lovely lady?" the noblewoman whispered in the young lady's ear.

"Aoi Senoh, kind noblewoman," Aoi answered shyly.

Aoi felt as if she were floating on a cloud as she danced with the handsome noblewoman. To Aoi, it felt as if their feet never touched the floor. At the end of the dance, Aoi braced herself, because she was well aware of this noblewoman's reputation. Lady Chie Hallard was renown throughout the lands as a "Ladies Lady." Lady Hallard left many broken hearts in her wake. Aoi did not wish to become another notch in this noblewoman's belt, but she could not deny her heightened state of arousal. Aoi wanted Chie so badly, she could taste it and from the look in Chie's eyes, the feelings were mutual. Chie took Aoi by the hand and led her out the massive ballroom doors.

* * *

The clicking sound of hard heels against the marble floor echoed through the long hallway from the bedchamber to the ballroom, as Natsuki escorted the Countess to the festivities. As they passed one of the many rooms along the way, the Countess froze in her tracks.

"What is it Countess?" Natsuki asked.

"Quiet. Listen," the Countess whispered.

The two women stood silently listening. Natsuki could not hear anything other than the wind and faint sounds from the ballroom. The Countess stood with her eyes closed and head tilted as she listened:

_"Stop sir. Please stop," the young lady begged her attacker._

_"Be quiet!" the man spat._

_"No, please," the young lady cried as the man pawed at her ball gown._

_"Shut up!" the man yelled and slapped the young lady._

Suddenly, the Countess' eyes flashed and with blinding speed, she sped into one of the many rooms.

"Duke Reito, unhand that young lady right this instant," the Countess commanded.

The Duke roughly let go of the young lady's wrists, causing her to stumble and land on the floor. He turned quickly and faced the Countess.

"Countess Shizuru Viola," the Duke growled, "This is not your concern."

"My dear Duke, you are mistaken. You are in MY home," Shizuru corrected.

The Duke ignored Shizuru, turned, and resumed his advance on the young lady. In the blink of an eye, Shizuru pinned the Duke against a wall. She was holding him off the floor with one hand, by his windpipe.

"I _said_, this is MY home," Shizuru hissed into the Duke's face.

The Duke gasped for air as Shizuru tightened her grip on his windpipe. With her thumb, she pushed his jaw up, exposing the soft flesh of the Duke's neck. Shizuru smiled broadly at the sight of the Duke's throbbing jugular vein. The light glinted on her razor-sharp canine teeth. She opened her mouth and sunk those razor-sharp teeth into the Duke's jugular vein.

As Shizuru drained the Duke of life, her body surged with pleasure. The act of feeding always aroused her. The moment right before the Duke's body drained completely, Shizuru swiftly and expertly snapped his neck. She released the Duke's lifeless body and it pooled on the floor. Shizuru threw back her head and drew in a deep open-mouthed breath. Her body shuddered with pleasure. She moaned and exhaled, as she brought her head forward. Her crimson eyes were burning from the kill. She lowered them menacingly on the young lady still on the floor, now in total shock at what she just witnessed. Shizuru walked over to the young lady and extended her hand. The terrified young lady tentatively took the Countess' hand and Shizuru helped the young lady off the floor.

"I am the Countess Viola," Shizuru said as she locked her crimson eyes with wide scared ones.

"I am Princess Mashiro Blan de Windbloom," the young princess said.

"I hope you did not hurt yourself?" Shizuru said smoothly.

"What?" Mashiro asked confused.

"I hope you did not hurt yourself when you tripped and fell," Shizuru said as she gazed deep into Mashiro's eyes.

"I tripped and fell?" Mashiro asked.

"Yes, I helped you off the floor," Shizuru continued.

"Yes, I tripped and fell," Mashiro said.

"You should be more careful," Shizuru smiled.

"I should be more careful. Thank you Countess," Mashiro said.

"Go join the festivities in the ballroom," Shizuru said as she took Mashiro's hand and led her to the room door.

"Yes, thank you again Countess Viola," Mashiro said cheerfully as she headed off to the ballroom with no memory of the horror she witnessed.

Shizuru watched the young princess disappear behind the massive ballroom doors before she stepped back in to the room and closed the door.

"Natsuki my love, please see to disposing _that_," Shizuru tenderly cupped Natsuki's cheek and smiled at her attendant.

"Immediately Countess," Natsuki said as she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped off the small amount of blood on the side of Shizuru's mouth.

"I had better join my guests," Shizuru said and swept out of the room.

* * *

The Countess was seated with several admirers of both genders surrounding her. Shizuru spotted her attendant, Natsuki, enter the ballroom. Natsuki paused and searched for Shizuru. Once Natsuki located Shizuru, she walked directly over to her and bent down close to her ear.

"Countess, _that_ matter has been disposed of properly," Natsuki said.

"Thank you my love," Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki on the cheek.

Natsuki took her place by Shizuru's side and watched the festivities before her. The partying lasted well into the night. Around midnight, Shizuru was visibly restless. At her first opportunity to slip away, she took it, leaving Natsuki to field questions of the Countess' whereabouts.

Shizuru roamed the hallways of her mansion looking for some fun, which she always managed to find during these parties. Her sharp hearing and acute sense of smell never failed to find her something _interesting_. Shizuru's ears picked up the sound of moaning, specifically female moaning…her favorite type. She followed the sound to the pantry.

When Shizuru arrived at the pantry, she was treated to the sight of two women locked in a passionate embrace. The Countess recognized the long-haired woman as Lady Senoh, who was promised to a distant cousin of Shizuru's. From the day she briefly met Lady Senoh, Shizuru wondered what the lovely young lady tasted like. Shizuru did not recognize the other short-haired woman. Lady Senoh's back was pressed against the pantry wall by her companion. The short-haired woman had her face buried in Lady Senoh's neck and judging by the sounds, Shizuru guessed the short-haired woman was sucking and licking it. Shizuru closed her eyes, took a long deep breath in, and tasted the scent of arousal thick in the air. She shuddered and smiled.

"Lady Hallard," Aoi moaned as Chie lightly sucked on her neck.

"Lady Senoh," Chie moaned as she pulled Aoi's legs around her waist, bracing them against the wall.

Shizuru watched the two women, thoroughly enjoying the show. With her acute sense of smell, she knew each woman's state of arousal and it made Shizuru hungry. She watched and waited. Shizuru was so engrossed in watching the two women; she surprisingly didn't hear Natsuki come up behind her. Natsuki's ears perked up when she heard the loud moans of the two women and instantly knew what the Countess had found. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Countess, what have you found?" Natsuki growled softly.

"My love, you found me," Shizuru whispered and wrapped her arms over Natsuki's.

"Which young lady would you like?" Natsuki asked.

"Lady Senoh," Shizuru purred.

"Then you shall have her," Natsuki said and added, "I shall follow your lead."

With lightening speed, Shizuru knocked out Chie, and held Aoi pressed against the wall. Natsuki easily lifted Chie over her shoulder and left with the unconscious noblewoman. Aoi rapidly blinked at Shizuru, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Countess Viola?" Aoi asked confused.

"Lady Senoh," Shizuru purred and buried her face in Aoi's neck.

Shizuru savored the combined scents of Aoi and Chie still lingering on the young lady's neck. She smiled and her razor-sharp teeth glistened. Shizuru was hungry, very hungry. She licked Aoi's neck and rolled the favors around on her tongue. Shizuru opened her mouth and firmly sucked on Aoi's neck, eliciting a loud moan from Aoi, causing Shizuru to smile again. She could smell Aoi was close to the edge, so she lifted Aoi further up the wall, until Aoi's legs were draped over each of Shizuru's shoulders.

Shizuru lifted Aoi's gown up to the young lady's waist, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The Countess savored the scent of Aoi's arousal as it caressed the back of Shizuru's throat. Her hunger was nearly out of control. She pulled Aoi's panties aside and buried her mouth in Aoi's wetness. Shizuru fed on Aoi's essence. The more Shizuru fed, the wetter Aoi got, until Aoi flooded the Countess. She lapped up every drop of Aoi's essence.

Shizuru gently lowered an unconscious Aoi to the pantry floor and lowered the young lady's gown. The Countess stood, threw back her head, and drew in a deep open-mouthed breath. Her body violently convulsed and shook as she climaxed. She moaned and exhaled, as she brought her head forward. Shizuru could feel Aoi's essence warming her cold body as it flowed through her. Her crimson eyes were burning from the feed. Aoi's essence was just what Shizuru needed to satiate her hunger. Shizuru sensed someone behind her and quickly spun around to find Natsuki leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Was she everything you hoped?" Natsuki asked with a mischievous grin.

"And more," Shizuru smirked and licked her lips.

"I wish I could join you in your pleasures," Natsuki said sadly as she looked down at the floor.

Shizuru smiled and walked over to Natsuki. She cupped Natsuki's cheek and lifted her face, so their eyes met. Shizuru kissed Natsuki lovingly on the lips.

"My love, I wish you could too, but you know why I cannot turn you," Shizuru said as she held Natsuki.

"Yes Countess, I understand," Natsuki said.

"Please put Lady Senoh to bed, so she can sleep comfortably," Shizuru said and left the pantry.

Daylight was quickly approaching, so Shizuru retired to her bedchamber and left her trusted Natsuki to tie up loose ends.


	2. Lady Natsuki Kruger

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything, so I am not worth suing.

**A/N: **I honestly forgot to give props to the always awesome lesbian author Katherine V. Forrest (my younger readers probably have not heard of her, but you SHOULD) for her short story "O Captain, My Captain." Read her story to find out why.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Lady Natsuki Kruger**

Early the next morning, as the sun peeked over the horizon, Chie woke with her head throbbing and feeling as if she spent the previous night drinking. There were blank spots in her memory, but most of the events from last night were fuzzy. Her only clear memory was what she and Aoi were doing in the pantry.

Chie looked next to her and much to her delight, she saw Aoi still sleeping. The dashing noblewoman thought the sleeping lady looked like an angel sent down from the heavens. Chie knew she was naked under the sheets and wondered if Aoi was as well, so she carefully lifted the sheets and peeked underneath. She gasped at the sight. Aoi was indeed naked underneath the sheets, but it was the sheer beauty of her nakedness that left Chie speechless. Aoi stirred.

"Oh…yes…please," Aoi murmured and wrapped her arms around Chie.

Chie was clearly torn. She knew Aoi was having an erotic dream and that it would be inappropriate to take advantage of the situation, but…

In Natsuki's bedchamber, she violently tossed and turned. She was locked in the same nightmare that haunted her dreams after each time she witnessed Shizuru kill. Natsuki finally woke screaming, as she always did from this nightmare. She sat bolt up in her bed, covered in sweat. Once she regained her senses, she got out of bed and sat in the chair she kept next to the window. She drew her knees against her chest and stared out the window as she remembered back to the fateful night she met the Countess.

* * *

It happened over ten years ago at a ball thrown by one of the noble families in the kingdom. In the ballroom, Lady Natsuki Kruger was utterly captivating in her midnight blue royal robe bearing her family crest. Hers was an old established family of great wealth. As men and women vied for her attention, the young noblewoman aloofly surveyed the room.

While breathtakingly beautiful, she was also arrogant and brash, but undeniably charismatic. She had a well-earned reputation with the ladies as an unattainable rogue. Although her reputation was well-known, women flocked to spend time with her. Many women fell under the spell of those hypnotic emerald eyes, but only a select few were chosen to share Natsuki's bed.

A lovely tawny-haired young lady on the dance floor caught her attention. Natsuki intently watched the young lady glide across the ballroom floor with her male dance partner. After the dance was over, he bowed and led her back to her seat at one of the large tables.

"Good evening. My name is…," Natsuki said as she bowed in front of the young lady.

"Lady Natsuki Kruger," the young lady giggled.

"Yes. How…,"

"Your reputation precedes you."

Natsuki smiled mischievously and said, "Please, call me Natsuki."

"I am Mai Tokiha."

"I am _very_ pleased to meet you. Would you care to dance?" Natsuki bathed Mai in her emerald gaze.

"Not just yet, but I _am_ a bit thirsty," Mai flirted.

"Allow me," Natsuki bowed and went to get Mai a drink.

Natsuki returned with a glass of punch.

"Lovely lady, your drink," Natsuki said as she presented Mai with the glass of punch.

"Why thank you, kind noblewoman," Mai giggled.

"May I?" Natsuki motioned to the seat next to Mai.

"Please."

The young noblewoman sat down next to Mai and proceeded to work her charms on the young lady. After Mai finished her drink, Natsuki asked her to dance. They commanded the ballroom floor as they flawlessly floated across it. The majority of the eyes in the ballroom were on the two young women. After the dance, Natsuki bowed, thanked her for the dance, and led Mai back to her seat. The captivated young lady asked Natsuki to join her at the table.

Several minutes later, the ballroom was buzzing with activity. Natsuki and Mai failed to notice anything, because they were too wrapped up in each other.

"She's here!"

"She's here?"

"Yes."

Several guests were now gathered near the ballroom's large double doors eagerly waiting. A collective gasp greeted the woman who entered the ballroom with her escort in tow.

"She's absolutely stunning!"

"Breathtaking!"

"Who is the young woman by her side?"

The painfully beautiful Countess Shizuru Viola made a grand entrance, as always, even when she did not want to. She was born of pure royal vampire lineage. Her bloodline went back several hundred generations. The Countess looked around the ballroom and the two young women immediately caught her eye. She took a seat with a clear view of them. While both young women caught Shizuru's attention, Natsuki captivated The Countess.

"Tomoe, I am hungry," The Countess said to her escort.

"Yes Countess," Tomoe said and was immediately standing at attention by her mistress' feet.

Shizuru smiled and motioned towards the young noblewoman she had trained her unwavering crimson gaze upon.

"Shall I fetch her?" Tomoe asked.

"No dear Tomoe. Not yet," Shizuru answered as she contemplated how she was going to attain her prize.

Natsuki and Mai were oblivious to The Countess. The young noblewoman had trapped her prey for the evening and was moving in for the capture.

"Shall we get some air?" Natsuki asked innocently.

"That sounds nice."

Natsuki stood and extended her hand to Mai. The tawny-haired young lady put her hand to her mouth and giggled before taking Natsuki's hand.

"So gallant," Mai smiled.

"Let me show you how a lady _should_ be treated," Natsuki whispered in Mai's ear, causing the young lady to blush.

As Natsuki led Mai towards the large ballroom doors, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she quickly looked around. The young noblewoman's preoccupation with her new companion dulled her normally sharp senses to her surroundings, so she did not notice Shizuru watching her.

Shizuru patiently waited for several minutes before motioning Tomoe to come closer.

"Playtime," Shizuru purred.

"Yes Countess."

Natsuki led Mai to an empty bedchamber, where she easily seduced the young lady. Their clothing was strewn around the room.

"Na…tsu…ki," Mai threw her head back and moaned.

The young lady gently pressed the back of Natsuki's head and the young noblewoman understood, burying her face further between Mai's thighs.

'_She tastes wonderful. I could do this forever. I wonder how much she can take.'_

Natsuki slipped her finger inside Mai. The young lady arched her back and screamed out in pleasure.

"YES…NATSUKI…YES!"

The two young women were oblivious to everything but each other. They did not see the two pairs of eyes watching them from the shadows. Shizuru's and Tomoe's keen olfactory systems were kicking into overdrive and Tomoe began to involuntarily drool.

"Patience my dear Tomoe…soon," Shizuru said softly and wiped the drool from the side of the young vampire's mouth.

Natsuki was pulled off Mai as the young lady climaxed. Tomoe swiftly took Natsuki's place between Mai's thighs and greedily fed upon the fruits of the young noblewoman's labor. Shizuru trained her young vampire well as Tomoe's well-honed skills brought Mai to sexual heights she never knew before. The young vampire fed until her hunger was satiated. Mai passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Unlike her ancestors, The Countess no longer fed on the blood of others to exist. She discovered, quite by accident, another essence of life, one that did not drain the life from her female lovers. Shizuru brought Natsuki to her final climax and the young noblewoman released a raw primal scream. The Countess kissed Natsuki passionately and released her. The young noblewoman slid down the wall and pooled on the floor. Shizuru did not count on Natsuki's amazing re-cooperative abilities, so when the young noblewoman spoke, it shocked both vampires.

"Who are you?"

Shizuru's crimson eyes widened as she looked incredulously at Natsuki. The vampire quickly regained her composure and smiled.

"The Countess Shizuru Viola."

Natsuki braced herself against the wall and did her best to stand on wobbly legs. Tomoe swiftly put herself between Shizuru and Natsuki.

"It is alright Tomoe. Attend to Lady Tokiha," Shizuru said and put her hand on Tomoe's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes Countess," Tomoe said reluctantly and returned to Mai, who was now sleeping.

Natsuki locked eyes with Shizuru and what the young noblewoman saw in the vampire's eyes sent a chill down her spine.

The bedchamber door suddenly flew open and an extremely angry young man stormed in.

"WHERE IS MY FIANCÉE?" the young man yelled, waking Mai.

"TATE!" Mai screamed as she pulled the bedclothes around her naked body.

The sound of Mai's scream drew Tate's attention. When he saw his naked fiancée on the bed with another person, he lost his temper and flew into a rage. He ran to the bed and promptly backhanded Mai across the face.

"WHORE!"

Before he could hit her a second time, Tomoe stopped his hand in midair. Her cold dark eyes bore into his and he began to tremble. He was frozen with fear. The young vampire looked to her mistress for permission to proceed. Shizuru nodded.

Tomoe violently yanked on Tate's arm, bringing him to her. She gave him an evil smile before opening her mouth and sinking her fangs into Tate's jugular vein. The glint from Tomoe's fangs was the last thing Tate saw before he closed his eyes. The young vampire gleefully drained Tate of life. Unlike her mistress, she reveled in her kills. She smiled wickedly as she broke Tate's neck.

The young vampire let Tate's lifeless body fall onto the bed, right next to Mai, who was in a state of shock from watching Tomoe kill Tate. Seeing her fiancée's dead body next to her, jolted Mai back to reality and she let out blood curdling screams.

Tomoe, still euphoric from her kill, instinctively grabbed Mai by the throat to silence her screams. Upon seeing Tomoe grab Mai, Natsuki lunged at the young vampire. The young vampire quickly released Mai. The young lady fainted and slumped onto the bed. Tomoe got off the bed and spun around, trying to get Natsuki off her back. The young noblewoman held on and began punching the side of Tomoe's head, trying to kill the young vampire.

Tomoe finally threw Natsuki off her back. With rage burning in her dark eyes, she slowly stalked a now retreating Natsuki. Tomoe grabbed Natsuki by the throat and lifted her into the air. The young noblewoman thrashed, trying to get free, to no avail, Tomoe was just too strong. Natsuki gasped for air and could feel herself getting closer to passing out. The young noblewoman landed on the bedchamber floor with a thud. She looked up and saw Shizuru holding Tomoe by the throat.

"My dear Tomoe, it would _**not**_ please me if you kill my Natsuki."

"Yes Countess," Tomoe said meekly.

"Wonderful. Now clean up your mess," Shizuru motioned towards Tate's body.

As Tomoe hoisted Tate's body over her shoulder, Mai woke up. Before she could let out another blood curdling scream, Natsuki swiftly went to Mai's side and gently covered her mouth, motioning her to be quiet.

"Lady Tokiha, please do not scream again," Shizuru requested in a placid tone.

Mai nodded her head, so Natsuki tentatively removed her hand. The young lady quickly wrapped her arms around Natsuki and buried her face in the young noblewoman's chest. Natsuki comfortingly stroked the back of Mai's head.

"Come…_my_ Natsuki," Shizuru commanded softly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and I do NOT belong to you," Natsuki growled.

"I beg to differ. You _are_ coming with me and you _now_ belong to me," Shizuru said in an icy tone.

"I am NOT and I do NOT!" Natsuki stated sternly.

In a flash, Natsuki was flung off the bed and onto the bedchamber floor. She looked up and saw Shizuru behind Mai, with her hand over the young lady's mouth. The Countess had pulled Mai's head back, exposing her vulnerable neck.

"Come…or…," Shizuru said and extended her other hand towards Natsuki.

Natsuki sat on the hard bedchamber floor staring at Shizuru. She relayed her refusal through her body language. Shizuru sighed deeply and snarled, showing Natsuki her extremely sharp canine teeth. The young noblewoman's eyes widened at the sight, but she still refused to comply with Shizuru's demands.

"My Natsuki, do not underestimate me. I **will** kill Lady Tokiha," Shizuru stated and bent down towards Mai's neck.

"STOP!" Natsuki yelled.

Shizuru stopped and looked up at Natsuki, "Yes?"

"I…I'll…come with you. Just please don't kill Mai," Natsuki said defeated.

Shizuru smiled and locked her eyes with Mai's.

"Are you okay?" Shizuru said smoothly.

"What?" Mai asked confused.

"You passed out in the ballroom and I brought you in here to rest," Shizuru said as she gazed deep into Mai's eyes.

"I passed out?" Mai asked.

"Yes," Shizuru continued.

"Yes, I passed out," Mai said.

"You really should rest some more," Shizuru smiled and leaned Mai back onto the bed.

"I should rest some more," Mai agreed.

"Get some rest and come back to the ballroom afterwards," Shizuru said as she covered Mai with a blanket.

"Yes, thank you Countess Viola," Mai said as she closed her eyes with no memory of the horrors she witnessed.

Shizuru extended her hand to Natsuki. The defeated young noblewoman stood, walked over to Shizuru, and took The Countess' hand. After everyone exited the room, it looked exactly the same as it did when Natsuki and Mai found it, with the exception of the sleeping Mai and a few very small drops of blood around one side of the bed.

* * *

The two vampires stealthily left the mansion with their individual prizes. Upon arrival at Shizuru's mansion, Tomoe left to properly dispose of Tate's body. Shizuru led Natsuki into her bedchamber. The young noblewoman sat in a large chair, still dazed.

"I need to tend to a few things first, but I shall return and then we can play," Shizuru said with a wicked innocence.

Natsuki just nodded. After Shizuru left the bedchamber, Natsuki looked around. She thought it odd the room did not have any windows.

The next day, Natsuki woke with a start. She blinked her eyes to clear the haze. Her head ached and she could not quite remember the events of the previous evening. She tried to get up, but found she was pinned to the bed by an arm around her waist. Slowly, she turned to see who was snuggled up behind her. Natsuki found two crimson eyes smiling back at her.

"C-c-countess Viola," Natsuki sputtered.

"Good day, my Natsuki," Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki looked around the room, attempting to determine the time of day.

"Is it day or night?" Natsuki asked confused.

"Day," Shizuru answered definitively.

"How can you be sure? There are no windows in this room."

Shizuru pointed to a strange looking device on the nightstand.

"It tells me the hour of the day," Shizuru smiled and snuggled into Natsuki's back.

Natsuki stared at the strange object, trying to figure out how it told the hour of the day. Shizuru's giggling brought her out of her clock reverie. Natsuki felt Shizuru tighten her arms around the young noblewoman's waist and pull her in close.

"My Natsuki is so cute when she is perplexed."

"For the hundredth time, I AM NOT YOURS!" Natsuki yelled exasperated.

In the blink of an eye, Tomoe was in the room, standing next to the bed, glaring at Natsuki.

"My dear Tomoe, it is alright. Natsuki lost her temper for a bit, but she is fine now. I am fine. You may leave."

"Yes Countess," Tomoe said and backed out of the room slowly, never taking her eyes off Natsuki.

"S-s-she's intense," Natsuki stammered.

"I am afraid my dear Tomoe is a bit overprotective of me."

"I got that."

Shizuru snuggled into the nape of Natsuki's neck and purred her contentment. Natsuki felt warm and oddly happy in Shizuru's arms, which made her extremely nervous. The young noblewoman prided herself in being a lone wolf and emotions like love made her uncomfortable.

"Countess Viola?"

"Yes?"

"I…I…I think I'd better go now."

"Why?" Shizuru asked as she lightly kissed the nape of Natsuki's neck.

"I _really_ should go check on Lady Tokiha," Natsuki lied.

"She is back home and safe," Shizuru assured as she began kissing down Natsuki's spine.

"H-h-how?" Natsuki asked through soft moans.

"I sent Tomoe back last night to make sure."

This made Natsuki more uneasy. She did not trust Tomoe in the least.

"I'd feel better if I checked on her myself," Natsuki said pulling away from Shizuru.

Shizuru's normally endless patience was wearing thin. She did not understand Natsuki's concern over what was clearly a one night affair.

"My Natsuki does not need to concern herself with that matter any longer. It has been resolved," Shizuru said with finality in her tone.

"I'd prefer to see for myself," Natsuki said firmly as she started to get out of Shizuru's bed.

"No," Shizuru stated and pulled Natsuki back into her arms.

"NO?" Natsuki exclaimed and quickly pulled away, but remained on the bed.

"No," Shizuru calmly repeated.

"I BET YOU SENT THAT FREAK OF YOURS TO KILL HER!" Natsuki accused and abruptly stood up.

"I would advise lowering your voice and getting back into bed," Shizuru said with an iciness that chilled Natsuki to the bone.

"No, I'm going to find out if Mai is okay," Natsuki said, lowering her voice.

"Please escort my Natsuki to the Tokiha estate and back here," Shizuru said.

"Yes Countess," Tomoe said and bowed.

Natsuki almost came out of her skin when she heard Tomoe's voice.

'_When the hell did she come in?' _Natsuki thought.

Tomoe smirked at the startled young noblewoman.

'_Screw you, you smug freak,' _Natsuki thought and growled.

"Let's go!" Natsuki commanded.

"You might want to put on some clothes first," Tomoe smirked.

Natsuki looked down and blushed when she realized she had been naked this entire time.


	3. Lady Mai Tokiha

**DISCLAIMER: **All My-HiME and My-Otome characters and profits belong to Sunrise.

**A/N: **I apologize to any fans of traditional vampire folklore among my readers, because I have taken and applied the traits I like from both traditional and modern vampire folklore. Why? Because as a vampire otaku, I personally do not agree with some of the folklore from both the traditional and modern schools, thus, dismiss those in my work.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Lady Mai Tokiha**

Chie was locked in a war with her conscience. The lovely naked Aoi, who was still apparently asleep, was now on top of Chie and lightly nipping on her neck. Aoi's breasts were pressing into Chie's. The dashing noblewoman put her hand in her mouth, in order to keep from crying out from the pleasure surging through her body. Chie was a notorious womanizer, but she was gallant above all else.

Aoi made her way from Chie's neck to her collarbone and down to the tops of her breasts. The frustrated noblewoman could feel Aoi's erect nipples pressing into her stomach.

"I must say Lady Hallard, you have amazing self-restraint," Aoi giggled.

"WHAT?" Chie's eyes flew open and she looked down at Aoi.

The giggling young lady was grinning up at Chie.

"YOU WERE AWAKE THIS ENTIRE TIME?" Chie yelled out of sexual frustration.

"Not the entire time. Just when I started on your neck," Aoi grinned wickedly above Chie and their eyes locked.

Chie smirked, wrapped her arms around Aoi's waist, and pulled her down for a deep passionate kiss. The sound of knocking broke the two lovers out of their kiss. Chie got out of bed, threw on a dressing robe, and opened the bedchamber door. A lovely young maid stood at the door with a breakfast tray.

"Lady Hallard, Countess Viola thought you might be hungry by now," the maid gave Chie a _knowing_ smile.

"How thoughtful of the countess," Chie said and stepped aside to let the young woman enter the bedchamber.

She placed the breakfast tray on the table in the bedchamber and quickly glanced in the direction of the bed.

"Lady Senoh," the maid bowed and acknowledged Aoi.

"Thank you," Aoi responded.

"When may we see the countess?" Chie asked as she opened the door for the young woman.

"Lady Natsuki will be by soon," the maid answered, bowed, and departed.

Back in Natsuki's bedchamber, she was still sitting by the window, lost in her memories.

* * *

The trip to Lady Tokiha's estate started off excruciatingly silent. Each time Natsuki looked over at the smirking Tomoe, she wanted to kill the smug young vampire. Natsuki had a difficult time keeping a tight rein on her volatile temper. After travelling awhile, Natsuki noticed the sunlight was not affecting the young vampire.

"How can you be out in this sunlight? I thought all you _freaks_ burned up in the sun?" Natsuki asked sarcastically.

Tomoe glared at Natsuki while she decided whether or not to engage the young noblewoman in conversation or kill her for insulting her and indirectly, the countess. Tomoe sighed deeply as she remembered Shizuru's last words to her before she left.

_"My dear Tomoe, please bring Lady Kruger back to me…alive."_

Tomoe's shoulders slumped in defeat, "I am a daywalker."

"A **what**?" Natsuki exclaimed.

Tomoe sighed, "A daywalker. My mistress has not completely turned me, so I may do her bidding during the daylight."

"Your mistress? The Countess Viola?" Natsuki asked incredulous with a tinge of jealousy.

"Yes," Tomoe answered smugly.

"Freaks," Natsuki mumbled.

Tomoe rolled her eyes and the trip continued in silence once again. In Natsuki's opinion, the trip was extremely long, but in reality, they arrived at the Tokiha estate rather quickly.

A bored looking old man greeted them at the front door. After stating their business with Lady Tokiha, the old man asked them to wait and he disappeared. While they waited, Natsuki did her best to ignore her smug escort. Out of the corner of her eye, Natsuki saw Tomoe rise from where she was sitting, so she instinctively rose as well.

"I understand you have business with me?" Mai asked as she walked into the entrance area.

"Mai…Lady Tokiha!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Lady Kruger," Mai said, trying to keep the shock from Natsuki's reaction out of her voice.

"It's SO good to see you again Lady Tokiha," Natsuki said happily and hugged Mai.

"It is nice seeing you again as well, but it was only last night," Mai giggled, which embarrassed Natsuki, so she quickly released Mai.

"So you remember last night?" Natsuki asked worried.

"Of course I remember our lovely dance," Mai blushed.

"Do you remember _after_ the dance?" Natsuki asked tentatively.

"Yes, I woke up in a strange bed with a slight headache," Mai answered.

Natsuki looked over at Tomoe, who was smiling smugly.

'_I'll have to remember to ask the countess about the headaches and memory loss,'_ Natsuki thought.

"Do you remember _her_?" Natsuki asked and pointed to Tomoe.

Natsuki's eyes widened with concern when Mai narrowed her eyes after taking a good look at Tomoe. Mai's face turned red and she walked deliberately over to Tomoe. The tawny-haired lady looked directly in Tomoe's eyes and slapped her hard across the face.

Natsuki readied herself to defend Mai, however, before she could react, Tomoe already had Mai by the throat and several inches off the floor.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Natsuki yelled, but Tomoe ignored her.

In an instant, Tomoe was slammed into the wall by someone or something. It was strong and swift. At first, Natsuki thought it was one of Mai's knights, but she didn't see any. The only new person in the room was Mai's lady-in-waiting, Mikoto, who was helping Mai to her feet.

"Lady Mai, are you alright?" Mikoto asked as she helped Mai off the floor.

"I'm fine Mikoto. Thank you."

Tomoe angrily stood up, locked eyes with the feral lady-in-waiting, and immediately backed down. Natsuki and Mai stood stunned, staring at the two young women, trying to figure out what was just happened.

"Please accept my most humble apologies for my behavior Lady Tokiha," Tomoe said as she bowed deeply before Mai.

Natsuki blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

_'What the hell? That freak backed down and now she's apologizing?'_

Mai, stunned by the sudden and unexpected apology, stared at the top of Tomoe's head for several minutes before finding her voice.

"I accept your apology, but please take your leave now."

"Yes, Lady Tokiha, as you wish," Tomoe said as she backed away from Mai with her head down in submission.

"Tomoe, you return to the countess. I shall remain here with Lady Tokiha," Natsuki commanded.

"Lady Kruger, you know the countess is expecting your return," Tomoe said, swallowing her anger.

"Tell the countess I decided to remain here," Natsuki smiled smugly.

"I cannot return without you," Tomoe said adamantly.

"Please tell the countess I requested Lady Kruger remain here," Mai piped in.

"But…," Tomoe began, but was cut short by a look from Mikoto.

Tomoe bowed deeply and shot a nasty sideways look at Natsuki, who just grinned triumphantly.

"I shall take my leave Lady Tokiha. Thank you for your hospitality."

The entire trip back to the countess' estate, Tomoe was beside herself with worry.

* * *

By the time Tomoe arrived back at the countess' estate, night had fallen. The young vampire was greeted by Shizuru at the front door.

"Where is Natsuki?"

"She is with Lady Tokiha," Tomoe said sheepishly.

"I gave you explicit instructions to return **with** Natsuki," Shizuru said, clearly upset.

"Yes countess, however, she refused to return with me and…," Tomoe trailed off.

"And what?"

"Lady Tokiha's lady-in-waiting…," Tomoe shuddered and walked past Shizuru, through the front doors.

"Stop right where you are. What about Lady Tokiha's lady-in-waiting?" Shizuru asked, now angry by Tomoe's disrespectful behavior.

Tomoe paused, looked back at Shizuru, and continued to the drawing room. She sat down and waited for Shizuru, who entered the room a few seconds later.

"Lady Tokiha's lady-in-waiting is a…," Tomoe shuddered and began to shake.

Shizuru looked at Tomoe with concern and sat beside the young vampire.

"Lady Tokiha's lady-in-waiting is a _what_?"

"She's a descendant of Bast," Tomoe said, still shaking.

"That cannot be. There are no descendants of Bast. That is a myth," Shizuru said reassuringly.

"So are vampires," Tomoe said and locked eyes with Shizuru to prove her sincerity.

When Shizuru saw the truth in Tomoe's eyes, her eyes widened in shock. The countess quickly regained her usual composure.

"My, my, this _does_ complicate matters now. Thank you my dear Tomoe. Please leave me now."

Tomoe reluctantly stood up and looked pleadingly at Shizuru. The countess smiled reassuringly, so Tomoe left the drawing room and headed for her bedchamber. On the way to her bedchamber, she ran across one of her favorite maids, Miya Clochette.

"Mistress Tomoe, you're back. Do you desire anything?"

"Huh? Oh, Miya. Good evening. No, I…," Tomoe looked into Miya's sweet face and was overcome with hunger.

"Mistress?"

"On second thought…," Tomoe smiled wickedly.

Miya knew that smile and licked her lips.

"Shall we?" Tomoe asked suggestively.

Miya slipped her hand into Tomoe's, "Yes mistress."

Back in the drawing room, Shizuru was lost deep in thought as she stared out the window into the night.

"My Natsuki, I shall bring you back."

* * *

Life inside the Tokiha estate was settling down for the night. Natsuki hurriedly stripped and crawled into her bed alone. She quickly fell into a deep sleep. After making sure her staff secured the estate, Mai retired to her bedchamber.

"Exciting day, huh?"

"Yes, it was. I'm exhausted," Mai said as she undressed and got into bed.

Mikoto quickly snuggled into Mai's chest and purred her contentment.

"Thank you for protecting me today," Mai said as she ran her fingers through Mikoto's dark hair.

"Lady Mai, I would lay down my life for you."

"Yes, I know," Mai smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Lady Mai."

"Good night Mikoto."

Natsuki tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare and unable to wake up from it.

"COUNTESS! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"My Natsuki is dreaming of me," Shizuru said softly and smiled as she watched the young noblewoman locked in her nightmare.

In Mai's bedchamber, Mikoto swiftly sat up in bed and sniffed the air.

"We have an intruder."

"Hostile?" Mai asked afraid.

"Not this night."

"Not this night?"

"Normally she could be, but not this night."

"She?"

"Yes."

"Should I send out the guards?"

"No need," Mikoto assured.

The feral lady-in-waiting gently pushed Mai back onto the bed and snuggled back into the young lady's chest.

Back in Natsuki's bedchamber, the young noblewoman was now covered in a light sweat and violently thrashing around on the bed.

"NO! DON'T! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHI-ZU-RU!"

"I am here my Natsuki," Shizuru whispered as she brushed a strand of hair off Natsuki's face.

"C-c-countess?" Natsuki's eyes flew open and widened when she saw Shizuru sitting next to her on the bed.

"My Natsuki did not return home as I requested," Shizuru said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I…I…I…couldn't," Natsuki admitted sheepishly and looked away.

"Why not?"

"You, that freak Tomoe, the whole blood-sucking vampire thing…it's too bizarre. I can't be a part of it."

"We no longer _suck_ blood to survive," Shizuru informed teasingly.

"Then what the hell did your freak do to Mai's fiancée? Give him a big hickey?" Natsuki asked sarcastically.

Shizuru put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"As I told you before, my dear Tomoe is very protective of me."

"Is she your…companion?"

"She is my protégée."

"Is she your lover?"

"No. I am incapable of experiencing sexual gratification through conventional means, so I have no need for a lover."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU…," Natsuki growled, frustrated and a bit hurt.

"Make love to you?" Shizuru finished.

"YES!" Natsuki yelled.

"Please keep your voice down. I do not wish to wake the entire estate."

"Fine," Natsuki grumbled.

"Two reasons. One, I was hungry and…" Shizuru began, but was cut off by Natsuki.

"HUNGRY? I WAS FOOD?" Natsuki yelled incredulous.

"I see we cannot have this conversation here, since you cannot control your temper, so…" Shizuru sighed deeply and knocked Natsuki out cold.

Shizuru stealthily whisked Natsuki and her belongings back to the estate.

The next day, Mai went to check on her guest and found the bedchamber empty. She concluded Natsuki must have left early that morning, after finding a thank you note from her.

* * *

When Natsuki woke, the feeling of déjà vu came over her. Natsuki was once again in Shizuru's bed with the vampire snuggled against her back and pinned to the bed by Shizuru's arm around her waist. Natsuki knew Shizuru was awake, so she spoke without turning around.

"Countess?"

"Yes, my Natsuki?"

"Was I food last night?" Natsuki asked sadly and sighed deeply.

"No, and you are **not** food," Shizuru answered and she kissed the nape of Natsuki's neck.

"But you said…"

"I said, before your temper got the better of you, I was hungry. Rather than drink blood like my ancestors, I prefer to drink a much sweeter nectar…one that only females can provide."

"Oh," Natsuki blush dark red.

Shizuru tightened her arm around Natsuki's waist and pulled her closer.

"You have captivated me. It has been several decades since someone has captivated me like this. I wish for you to be my companion."

Natsuki stifled a yell, so Tomoe would not come bursting into the bedchamber. She spun around and faced Shizuru.

"What?" Natsuki said through clenched teeth.

"I wish for you to be my companion. I have not had one in a long time and I find myself longing for companionship," Shizuru smiled and cupped Natsuki's cheek.

"You want **me** to become a vampire?" Natsuki asked incredulous.

"No. I wish for you to be my companion," Shizuru smiled.

"Don't I have to become a vampire?"

"No. I will never turn you…even if you wish it," Shizuru said with sadness in her voice and eyes.

"Why? What about Tomoe?"

"As I said before, Tomoe is not my companion. She is my protégée. When I found her, she was near death, so in order to save her life; I partially turned her and at the time, unknowingly turned her into a daywalker."

"**She** thinks she's your companion, not your protégée."

"My dear Tomoe is well aware of my intentions towards you."

"I hate to tell you this, but you're wrong."

"My dear Tomoe, you are well aware of my intentions towards Lady Kruger, correct?"

"Yes countess."

Natsuki jumped into Shizuru's arms when she heard Tomoe's voice behind her. Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki on the cheek.

"And you are fine with everything?"

"Yes countess."

"See, my Natsuki has nothing to worry about."

"Hey freak, tell the truth."

"I would prefer if my Natsuki could show my protégée some respect and not refer to her as a _freak_."

"I'm sorry countess. Hey fre…Tomoe, tell the countess how you REALLY feel."

"I already have," Tomoe said and promptly left the bedchamber.

"See? Now, will my Natsuki become my companion?"


	4. Mistress Tomoe Marguerite

**DISCLAIMER: **As usual, all My-HiME / My-Otome characters and profits belong to Sunrise. I'm just a poor fan fiction author and not worth suing.

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter details the disturbing life of Mistress Tomoe Marguerite and may not be suitable for my more sensitive readers. If you are disturbed by violence, PLEASE heed this warning. If you choose to ignore it, you can only blame yourself for the queasy feeling in your stomach, because I warned you.**

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Mistress Tomoe Marguerite**

It was early afternoon by the time Natsuki pulled herself together and away from her window. She got dressed and went directly to Shizuru's bedchamber.

"Countess?" Natsuki called softly into the dark.

"My Natsuki."

Natsuki entered the dark bedchamber, lit a candle on the bed stand, and sat down on Shizuru's bed. The Countess' crimson eyes glowed with happiness as she looked at her companion. Natsuki leaned down and kissed Shizuru passionately. The Countess wrapped her arms around her companion's neck and pulled her onto the bed.

"Are you in need of nourishment?"

"Always," Shizuru teased, causing Natsuki to blush.

"Shall I fetch one of the maids?"

"Not today," Shizuru said seductively as she straddled Natsuki.

Several hours later, Natsuki knocked on the guest bedchamber door and waited. A few seconds later, she was greeted by Chie's smiling face. The dashing young noblewoman was now dressed, as was Lady Senoh. Chie motioned for Natsuki to enter. The raven-haired young woman entered the bedchamber and stood with her hands clasped behind her back, her feet apart.

"Lady Hallard. Lady Senoh. I trust you two slept well?"

"Yes, we did," the two young women said in unison.

"If you don't already know, I am Lady Natsuki Kruger. The staff calls me Lady Natsuki. The Countess asked me to give you both a tour of the estate and extend her invitation to stay for a few days."

"Speaking for myself, I would love to stay," Chie answered.

"I too, would love to take The Countess up on her offer," Aoi added and looked at Chie.

"Wonderful. I shall let The Countess know and arrange for another room."

"Another room will not be necessary," Aoi blushed as Chie and Natsuki looked at her with stunned expressions.

After recovering from her shock, Natsuki cleared her throat loudly to bring Chie out of hers.

"If you both are ready, shall we begin the tour?"

Natsuki led the way out of the bedchamber. Aoi slipped her hand into Chie's as they exited.

As usual, Natsuki began the tour with a walk around the beautiful gardens, ending at the lake. When Chie spotted the small rowboat, she asked Natsuki if she and Aoi could take it out on the lake. Natsuki smiled and motioned for them to enjoy themselves. The young noblewoman sat under her favorite tree and looked out onto the lake, replaying her memories.

* * *

After Natsuki came to live with Shizuru, life in the Viola estate turned tumultuous. Tomoe grew increasingly jealous and possessive of Shizuru, especially over social engagements. The young vampire felt it was her right as The Countess' protégée to accompany her on all social engagements. Natsuki felt it was **her** right as Shizuru's companion. The Countess felt like the last bone between two starving dogs.

The entire ordeal came to a head one night as Shizuru was getting ready to attend a grand ball being thrown by one of her distant relatives in a neighboring kingdom. She decided to spend a few days there. Both Natsuki and Tomoe expressed their desire to accompany Shizuru. The two had been fighting since The Countess received the invitation, two weeks ago. Shizuru laid out the clothes for her trip in silence, while the two young women in her life bickered.

"You freak! I'm going, NOT you!"

"You? Not on your life! Who's going to protect The Countess? Certainly NOT some mere human!"

"Why you blood-sucking freak! I can protect Shizuru just as well as you!"

"What a joke! Face it, you're just FOOD! That's why The Countess won't turn you."

Tomoe knew this insult ALWAYS hit home with Natsuki and the young vampire wielded it happily. Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. She could never develop immunity to this insult. Is ALWAYS managed to hurt and hurt deep. Tomoe was too busy gloating to notice the icy cold stare Shizuru was giving her.

"Tomoe, enough," Shizuru said her voice icy cold, like her stare.

The young vampire looked apologetically at Shizuru.

"Yes Countess," Tomoe said dejectedly.

"Tomoe, leave us," Shizuru said without looking at her protégée.

"But…Countess," Tomoe pleaded.

"I said leave us," Shizuru glared hard at the young vampire.

Tomoe lowered her head submissively and reluctantly left Shizuru's bedchamber.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have…," Natsuki began, but was cut off when Shizuru kissed her deeply.

"Yes, I am sure my Natsuki would have trounced Tomoe," Shizuru placated Natsuki.

"I WOULD HAVE!" Natsuki yelled through her bravado.

Shizuru silenced Natsuki with another deep kiss. The Countess led Natsuki to the bed and pushed her companion backwards onto it.

"Shi-zu-ru?"

The Countess smiled wickedly at Natsuki as she seductively stripped for her young companion. Natsuki's emerald eyes widened with pleasant surprise, as she tried to drink in all of Shizuru's naked beauty.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru softly moaned as she enveloped Natsuki.

Tomoe stormed down the hallway. She was beyond angry. Natsuki's presence at the estate and especially in Shizuru's life was too much for her.

"I want to kill that bitch!" Tomoe mumbled over and over to herself, as she continued down the hallway.

"Mistress Tomoe?" Miya asked tentatively, not sure whether it was wise to bother Tomoe in such a foul mood.

"Miya," Tomoe stopped, turned around, and looked through the young maid.

"Mistress? Is something bothering you? Can I help?" Miya smiled brightly.

"Come," Tomoe grabbed Miya's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

Once Tomoe pulled Miya into her bedchamber, the young vampire slammed the giddy maid up against the wall and kissed her roughly. Miya moaned into Tomoe's mouth. The young maid was used to Tomoe's rough treatment and learned to endure it, out of her love for her mistress.

"Mistress," Miya moaned loudly as Tomoe grazed her teeth on Miya's neck.

"Miya," Tomoe growled and with one hand, pinned the young maid's wrists over her head.

Tomoe's other hand went directly between Miya's thighs. The young vampire grabbed Miya's panties and ripped them off. The young maid gasped as the cold air hit her hot bare flesh. Tomoe slid down to her knees and kissed Miya's mound, as if asking for permission to enter. Miya opened her thighs and Tomoe buried her face in the young maid's wetness. The young vampire happily fed on Miya's copious essence.

As Tomoe fed, she suddenly tasted something different. The metallic taste grew as Tomoe buried her tongue further into Miya. The young vampire could not get enough of the new taste and drove her tongue as far into Miya as she could. Tomoe's desire for more of this new essence grew and the young vampire growled as her tongue moved violently inside Miya.

The young maid was sexually spent and physically exhausted. Tomoe's actions were now very painful. Miya tried desperately to get Tomoe to stop, but the young vampire was completely lost in her desire.

"Mistress, _please_ stop. You're hurting me," Miya pleaded and pulled on Tomoe's collar.

"STOP!" Tomoe growled, grabbed Miya's hands, and pinned them to the wall as she continued licking Miya.

Miya was dry and Tomoe's tongue felt like sandpaper against her raw tender flesh. Blood began to trickle out of Miya and down her thigh. Once it hit Tomoe's tongue, the young vampire was thrown into a frenzy. Her eyes rolled back and she opened her mouth, exposing her sharp fangs. She was breathing erratically and in a flash, she sunk her teeth into the inside of Miya's thigh. The young maid let out a blood curdling scream.

Shizuru stopped kissing Natsuki and listened intently with concern on her face. Natsuki looked at The Countess puzzled.

"Shizuru? What is it?"

"Tomoe," Shizuru answered, got up, and grabbed her dressing gown as she sped out of her bedchamber towards Tomoe's bedchamber.

Shizuru flung open Tomoe's bedchamber door. The Countess' crimson eyes were ablaze with rage as she witnessed the end of Tomoe's carnage. Miya's bloody naked body lay sprawled on the bedchamber floor. Tomoe was covered in the young maid's blood.

Natsuki skidded to a stop outside Tomoe's bedchamber and stood in the doorway.

"Return to my bedchamber," Shizuru hissed at Natsuki.

Natsuki could not move. She just stood there staring, in a state of shock.

"GO!" Shizuru commanded and slammed the door in Natsuki's face.

Natsuki staggered back from the force of the slammed door. After a few minutes, she numbly walked back towards Shizuru's bedchamber. Natsuki walked past the bedchamber and out into the gardens.

"So much blood," Natsuki mumbled continually as she walked deeper into the gardens.

Shizuru grabbed Tomoe and slammed her up against the wall.

"What did you do?" Shizuru demanded as she held Tomoe against the wall.

Tomoe's eyes were distant as she looked through Shizuru.

"What did you do?" Shizuru demanded again.

Tomoe looked down at Miya's lifeless body and back into Shizuru's angry eyes.

"TOMOE!" Shizuru screamed.

Shizuru's scream brought Tomoe back to her senses. When the young vampire saw the rage in The Countess' eyes, her eyes widened.

"C-c-countess," Tomoe sputtered.

"Tomoe, what did you do?" Shizuru asked in a forced calm tone.

"I-I-I don't know what happened," Tomoe muttered as she stared into space.

"Why did you savagely kill Miya? She loved you."

"I know, but the taste…her taste…blood," Tomoe said cryptically and looked pleadingly into Shizuru's eyes for answers.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuru asked thoroughly confused and released her hold on Tomoe.

Tomoe took in a deep breath.

"Countess, I was feeding and suddenly I tasted Miya's blood. That is the last thing I remember before you arrived," Tomoe said sadly and slid down the wall.

The young vampire sat on the floor with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Shizuru was lost in her own thoughts as she stared at Tomoe.

"Erase this mistake," Shizuru said coldly and walked towards the door.

Shizuru stopped, turned, and looked at Tomoe, still on the floor.

"NOW!" Shizuru yelled and left.

Tomoe jumped to her feet and began cleaning up her mistake. She gently held Miya's lifeless body in her arms, kissed the young maid's cold lips, and broke her neck.

"Goodbye Miya."

When Shizuru returned to her bedchamber, she found it empty. She searched the nearby rooms, but could not find Natsuki. Frustrated, she sat in her drawing room and made herself calm down. Once she regained her normal composure, she drew in a deep breath and picked up Natsuki's scent. Shizuru followed it out into the gardens and past the lake, before the sky began to lighten.

Shizuru returned to the mansion extremely angry, having been forced to return without Natsuki. Her protégée brutally killed one of her most loyal maids and now she lost Natsuki. She knew what she had to do, but first she had to deal with Tomoe.

By the time Tomoe finished 'erasing her mistake,' it was late morning and she was exhausted. She was just about to slip into bed when her mistress' voice stopped her cold.

"My dear Tomoe, you did a wonderful job _'erasing your mistake,'_" Shizuru said in a sweet smooth voice that sent chills down Tomoe's spine.

"Y-y-yes Countess," Tomoe stuttered in fear, not daring to turn around and face Shizuru.

"Very nice job _indeed_," Shizuru said in the same sweet smooth voice, as she wrapped her arms around Tomoe's waist.

Tomoe's entire body shook with fear.

"You are shaking my dear Tomoe. Are you frightened of me?" Shizuru whispered in the young vampire's ear.

Tomoe nodded her head.

"Well…you should be. After what you did, I can no longer trust you to walk among humans," Shizuru said coldly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tomoe asked in a frightened shaky voice.

Tomoe yelped and then whimpered as she felt Shizuru's sharp fangs sink into her jugular vein. As Shizuru drained the life from Tomoe, The Countess remembered back to the day she found the young girl.

* * *

Shizuru was travelling through a neighboring kingdom, on her way back home, when she came upon a mob gathered around an alley.

"Excuse me sir, what is going on?" Shizuru asked one of the men in the mob.

"They caught a little thief and are administering some _justice_," the man gloated.

Shizuru did not like the way the man said 'justice,' so she slowly made her way through the mob to find out what was going on for herself. She was shocked to find four men brutalizing a battered and bruised young girl. Shizuru knew she was helpless to do anything with all these people around, so she was forced to wait until the men were done with the young girl.

As Shizuru helplessly watched the four men brutalize the young girl, she burned their faces into her memory, so she could administer some _justice_ of her own, later that night. After the last man finished with the young girl, he kicked her in the ribs before leaving the alley. Shizuru made a mental note to insure that man received extra special _justice_.

Once everyone was gone, Shizuru tended to the young girl. She knelt down next to the battered young girl. The Countess cradled the young girl's head in her lap.

"Can you speak?"

"Y-y-yes."

"What is your name?"

"T-t-tome," the young girl said and coughed up blood.

"I am afraid you are dying my dear Tomoe."

"I-I-I don't want to die. I can't…," Tomoe coughed up more blood.

"Alright."

Shizuru checked her surroundings. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit into the underside of her wrist. Shizuru held her bleeding wrist over Tomoe's mouth.

"Drink my dear Tomoe."

Tomoe held Shizuru's wrist to her mouth and drank. The Countess stopped the young girl after a few seconds. Tomoe laid her head back in Shizuru's lap. A few minutes later, Tomoe's body began to violently convulse. Shizuru held her tightly until Tomoe's body relaxed and The Countess waited.

Several minutes later, Tomoe violently awoke and gasped for air. She blinked, looked around her, and realized she was in a bed, with a strange woman staring at her from a chair next to the bed.

"W-w-who are you?"

"I am The Countess Shizuru Viola," Shizuru smiled warmly.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my room at The Inn."

"B-b-but I was…"

"Yes. That is where I found you. I brought you here."

"Those men…I was dying…you let me drink your blood."

Tomoe's eyes widened with horror as she realized what happened.

"I am…"

"You are alive and my new protégée."

"Your what?"

"My protégée. You will stay with me and I shall teach you how to live as a vampire…unless you have changed your mind?"

"No…Countess."

"Good. You must be hungry."

"Yes, but…"

"I have a training session and feast planned for you tonight," Shizuru smiled widely, exposing her fangs.

That night, Shizuru instructed Tomoe on proper killing and feeding etiquette, as they drained the life from the four men who brutalized and raped Tomoe. Shizuru took special delight in killing the man who kicked Tomoe. She taught her new young protégée the fine art of vampire torture techniques, before they finally killed the man.

Within the first week, Shizuru learned Tomoe was from a noble family. Her parents were killed when the neighboring kingdom invaded. Tomoe was forced to care for her younger sister. They went to work as maids for The Smiths, a family who got wealthy from helping the neighboring kingdom before the invasion. Both girls were subjected to all sorts of abuse at the hands of the men in the family. The Master got her younger sister pregnant and she died in Tomoe's arms, giving birth in the stables. The baby died a few hours later. Tomoe ran away and lived on the streets, where Shizuru found her.

Several years later, during one of The Countess' gala balls at the mansion, Fate handed Tomoe the opportunity to exact her revenge upon The Smith family men.

"Master Smith, my young protégée and I were wondering if you and your two handsome sons would be our guests for a few days?" Shizuru asked in her most charming voice, insuring a positive answer.

"Of course! We would be more than happy to accept your generous offer," Master Smith said a bit too eager.

"Wonderful," Shizuru smiled.

After locking Master Smith and his two sons in the dungeon, The Countess and her protégée tortured and killed the two sadistic adult sons first. The dungeon was filled with the sounds of the two young men's screams and pleas for several days.

As Tomoe peeled back a thin layer of flesh on the older son's back, she remembered how he used to take great pleasure in forcing her watch, while he and his brother sexually brutalized her younger sister with various objects for hours.

The Countess saved Master Smith for last. He lasted a week before Shizuru grew irritated with his insipid whining and crying.

"Master Smith, I hope this teaches you a lesson on how to treat your staff in the future," Shizuru teased before Tomoe killed him.

* * *

A pang of pain and regret seared through Shizuru's chest as she expertly snapped Tomoe's neck.

"Goodbye my dear Tomoe."

The Countess disposed of Tomoe's body and left in search of Natsuki.


	5. Sister Juliet Nao

**DISCLAIMER: **(grumble grumble) In order to cover my ass legally, I need to say, Sunrise owns all My-HiME / My-Otome characters and reap all the profits.

**A/N: **It seems my readers are as insatiable as The Countess, so as long as my Muse Shizuru (for some unknown reason, she is currently not speaking to Muse Natsuki) is inspiring me, I shall continue to update this series.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Sister Juliet "Nao"  
**

After a wonderful time in the rowboat, Chie and Aoi returned to shore and met up with Natsuki. The young noblewoman smiled when she saw the two women coming towards her, intimately holding each other. By the time they returned to the mansion, Shizuru had an elegant dinner ready in the dining room.

"Lady Hallard, did you enjoy the tour of the estate?" Shizuru asked as she sipped from her wine goblet.

"It was terrific. Lady Natsuki was the perfect tour guide," Chie said and smiled at a blushing Natsuki.

"Lady Senoh? Did you enjoy the tour as well?" Shizuru asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes," Aoi said and looked down at her plate a bit shy from the look in Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru giggled at Aoi's reaction. Natsuki glared at The Countess from across the long dining table. Shizuru looked directly at Natsuki from under her eyes and the look spoke volumes. The Countess and her longtime companion communicated telepathically.

_'Is my Natsuki jealous?'_

_'N-N-NO!'_

_'Silly Natsuki.'_

_'I'm NOT silly.'_

'_I wish this dinner was over. My Natsuki makes me hungry for something other than food.'_

_'SHI-ZU-RU! You know you can't…'_

_'I will restrain myself. I promise.'_

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with feigned innocence. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Countess, what do you have planned for us this evening?" Chie asked.

"A relaxing evening, because I have arranged a party for tomorrow night," Shizuru smiled.

"Then you wouldn't be offended if Lady Senoh and I spent our evening in your drawing room?" Chie blushed and quickly added, "To talk, of course."

"Of course. Be my guest," Shizuru answered evenly, smiling graciously.

Natsuki's face was quickly turning several shades of red, as was Aoi's.

"Lady Natsuki and I have business to attend to most of this evening, so everything will work out well for all parties."

After dessert was served and consumed, Shizuru and Natsuki accompanied Chie and Aoi to the drawing room for an after dinner drink. Natsuki lit a fire in the fireplace and served the drinks. The four women engaged in some light conversation and then The Countess bid her two guests a goodnight, leaving with Natsuki in tow. Chie and Aoi snuggled in front of the fireplace.

As soon as they entered The Countess' bedchamber, Shizuru pounced on Natsuki.

"SHI-ZU-RU!" Natsuki struggled to say as she tried in vain to get Shizuru off of her.

"What?" Shizuru asked innocently as her lips attempted to defuse Natsuki's protests.

"Don't you "what" me. You know _what_."

"But my Natsuki aroused me during dinner, so this is _your_ fault," Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. After all their years together, Natsuki knew when to give in to Shizuru. Unfortunately, there were more of these times than not. Shizuru scooped Natsuki up in her arms and playfully threw her young companion onto the bed.

Natsuki decided to surprise Shizuru tonight. After The Countess jumped on top of the younger woman, Natsuki swiftly flipped over, pinned Shizuru underneath her, and straddled The Countess' waist. Shizuru's eyes widened as Natsuki seductively stripped. Once the young woman was naked, she dipped two of her fingers between her thighs and ran them over Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru licked her lips and Natsuki watched as The Countess' pupils dilated. Shizuru fought to take the dominant position, but Natsuki was not about to be thrown and rode The Countess until Shizuru fell back on the bed exhausted.

"My Natsuki is such a tease," Shizuru whimpered for affect.

"Sure, sure," Natsuki smiled triumphantly.

"All that wore me out," Shizuru admitted sadly and added, "Now I no longer have enough energy to satisfy my Natsuki."

"Really?" Natsuki asked, skeptical of Shizuru.

"Yes."

"Good. Now you can keep your promise."

"What promise?"

"The one you made at dinner."

"Oh, _that_ promise," Shizuru pretended as if she had forgotten and just remembered, then protested, "But…"

"No "buts" Shizuru. Remember what happened the last time you took nourishment from me two days in a row?"

"Yes," Shizuru said softly.

"If you promise to restrain yourself, I'll let you up."

"I promise to restrain…"

The instant Shizuru felt Natsuki loosen the hold her legs had on the vampire, The Countess swiftly took the dominant position.

"…you."

As Shizuru held her Natsuki, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully, she remembered back to the days when she could not find her. Shizuru tightened her arms around Natsuki and gently kissed the young woman's cheek.

"I adore my Natsuki," Shizuru whispered.

"I adore you as well," Natsuki mumbled and smiled with her eyes still closed.

* * *

By the time Shizuru finished disposing of Tomoe's remains and left her estate to look for Natsuki, the young woman's scent was weaker than it was earlier. She lost Natsuki's scent a few feet outside the gates to her estate.

The Countess dressed in her long dark hooded cloak to lessen the effects of the sunlight on her body. She searched throughout the day and late into the night for Natsuki, to no avail. When she was nearly completely spent, Shizuru reluctantly returned home, seriously in need of nourishment. She called one of her loyal maids to her bedchamber.

* * *

After Natsuki passed the lake, she continued down the drive and out the estate gates. All she could see was blood, blood everywhere.

"So much blood," Natsuki mumbled continually as she walked further and further into the night.

The next morning, Natsuki woke up with the sun shining on her face through the open window in the small room. She sat up and her body immediately punished her for spending the night on an unbelievably hard bed.

"Good, you're awake," said an annoyingly cheerful young female voice.

Natsuki shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight coming through the now open doorway. All she could see was a shadowy figure backlit by the sunlight.

"Yes. Where am I?"

"You're at the Abbey."

"THE WHAT?"

"The Abbey. I'm Sister Arika," the young nun said as she entered the small room and closed the door.

"Nice to meet you."

"And you are?"

Natsuki stared at Sister Arika with a blank look on her face.

"I don't remember."

"Oh. I'll have to let Mother Maria know immediately."

"How did I get here?"

"Mother Maria found you wandering around the Abbey grounds."

"Sister Arika, I'll take it from here," said another nun who entered the room.

"Sister Juliet, Mother Maria instructed _**me**_ to take care of…" Sister Arika began, but was cut off by Sister Juliet.

"Mother Maria told _**me**_ to watch her, so beat it," Sister Juliet said with false authority to Sister Arika.

Natsuki stared incredulous at the two bickering nuns. She did not recognize their habits, but _something_ about them tugged at her memory. Natsuki was not sure what to do or who to believe.

"Excuse me? Sisters?" Natsuki tried to interrupt their argument, but they ignored her.

Uncharacteristically, Natsuki patiently waited for several minutes, but when the two nuns would not stop fighting, Natsuki left the small room in search of some food and answers.

Natsuki wandered aimlessly about the Abbey. As she was coming around a blind corner, she ran right into a nun coming from the opposite direction.

"Young lady! You should watch where you are going!"

"Oof! I'm sorry," Natsuki said as she extricated herself from the nun.

"Where is your escort?"

"My what?" Natsuki asked and then remembered the two bickering nuns, "I left them in my room. They were arguing about what Mother Maria told them."

"Them?" the older nun asked.

"Yes, them. Sister Arika and Sister Juliet," Natsuki answered.

"Sister Juliet?" the visibly frustrated nun mumbled.

"You must be Mother Maria," Natsuki smiled and extended her hand.

Mother Maria just bowed slightly in return and said, "Yes, I am. I instructed Sister Arika to bring you to me after you awoke. Sometimes I wonder about that child."

"Actually, it wasn't all Sister Arika's fault. Sister Juliet…," Natsuki began to explain, but was cut short by Mother Maria.

"Sister Juliet…," Mother Maria growled.

"Huh?"

"Come," Mother Maria commanded and led the confused Natsuki back to the small room from whence she came.

When the two arrived back at the small room, they found it empty.

"Well, it looks like I missed those two," Mother Maria sighed.

"You wanted to see me?" Natsuki asked, reminding the older woman.

"Ah, yes. Please, sit," Mother Maria smiled and motioned to the bed.

Natsuki winced as her body remembered the hard bed. She sat down and looked at Mother Maria, who sat on the small chair in front of the small modest desk.

"I understand you found me wandering around here," Natsuki said.

"Yes. Several days ago…,"

"SEVERAL DAYS AGO?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Yes, and please do not yell."

"I'm sorry," Natsuki apologized and looked down at her bare feet.

"As I was saying, I found you several days ago, wandering around the grounds. You kept repeating, "So much blood." I tried asking you questions, but you continued to repeat those three words."

Natsuki stared at Mother Maria with shock and confusion emanating from her emerald green eyes.

'_I've been out for several days? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?'_ Natsuki thought.

"My dear?" Mother Maria asked, seeing the lost look on Natsuki's face.

Before Natsuki could respond, Sisters Arika and Juliet burst through the open doorway of the small room.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the two young nuns yelled in unison.

"Huh?" Natsuki grunted in surprise.

"You had us worried. Please don't wander off like that again," Sister Arika pleaded.

"I shudder to think what that old bat Mother Maria would do to us if we lost you," Sister Juliet added.

"You are about to find out," Mother Maria said sternly.

All three young women were frozen in fear as they watched Mother Maria rise menacingly from the small chair.

'_That old nun is scary, but this feeling of fear is somehow familiar,_' Natsuki thought and shook her head.

"Sister Arika, take our guest…," Mother Maria gave Natsuki a questioning look.

"Mother Maria, she doesn't remember her name," Sister Arika piped in.

"Well, she cannot go around without a name. So, until we know her real name, she will be known as…," Mother Maria paused and thought.

"Nina?" Sister Arika offered.

"Natsuki," Sister Juliet stated flatly.

"Natsuki?" Mother Maria asked.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Natsuki Kruger," Sister Juliet said rather smugly.

"How do...," Mother Maria paused, thought better of the question, and revised it, "How long have you known this information?"

"Awhile," Sister Juliet said cryptically.

"What else should we know about her?" Mother Maria sighed deeply.

"Count Kruger, her father, has been searching for her since she disappeared from their territory several months ago. I have notified his people and they are sending an escort to bring her back. Unfortunately, it will take ten days to get here, so I gave them my promise to personally watch over her until their escort arrives," Sister Juliet finished with a self-satisfied grin.

"Very well Sister Juliet, Lady Kruger is _your_ responsibility until then," Mother Maria stated with reservation in her voice.

Sister Arika opened her mouth to say something, but a hard glare from Sister Juliet immediately shut the young nun up.

"Sister Arika, come," Mother Maria commanded as she left the small room.

"Yes Mother Maria," Sister Arika said and followed the older nun out the door.

Sister Juliet closed the door and smiled wickedly at Natsuki.

"Mother Maria?" Sister Arika asked as she walked beside the stoic older nun.

"Yes Sister Arika?" Mother Maria said without stopping.

"Do you think it's wise to leave Lady Kruger in Sister Juliet's care?"

Mother Maria stopped abruptly, almost causing Sister Arika to run into her.

"Why?" Mother Maria glared at the young nun.

Sister Arika remained silent as she thought of the proper way to phrase her answer before speaking, "Sister Juliet has a bad reputation and while I know we are supposed to forgive her trespasses…" Sister Arika trailed off.

"Yes. I am also not comfortable with leaving Lady Kruger in Sister Juliet's 'less than honorable' care, but we don't have much choice in this matter," Mother Maria looked down at Sister Arika and tried to give the young nun an assuring smile.

* * *

As each day passed without success of finding Natsuki, The Countess' mood grew darker and darker. She withdrew into herself and for the first time, the maids began to fear their mistress.

By now, all of them had heard the story of what happened to Miya, although it was greatly exaggerated. Only the most loyal among them were brave enough to continue providing nourishment to The Countess, because they knew their mistress, no matter how dark her mood, would never hurt or kill them.

On the fourth night, The Countess returned from her search in an especially foul mood. Several of the maids prayed they would not be called to Shizuru's bedchamber, for fear of their lives. Their fears were for naught, because on this night, for the first time ever, The Countess travelled to Tomoe's hometown looking for trouble. Shizuru knew the pickings would be plentiful in that town.

Shizuru desired blood, but not just any blood. She wanted blood from a kill. When she arrived in the town, she headed directly for the area she found Tomoe and immediately found just what she desired.

As The Countess walked by a small run-down cottage, she heard the muffled cries of a female child.

_"C'mon little girl, you know what I want."_

Shizuru looked in the window and saw a terrified little girl of no more than twelve years old, backing away from her tormentor each time he made a grab for her. Shizuru thought the vile man was the little girl's father, judging by the family resemblance. He was obviously drunk.

"I can't wait to make a woman of you. I bet you're nice and tight. Much better than that whore mother of yours," the girl's father said as he grabbed his crotch.

The man lunged for the little girl and she backed away out of his reach, but she tripped and fell onto her backside.

"Gotcha!" the father jumped on top of his helpless daughter.

In a flash, the man found himself being pulled through the now open window by his throat. The grip on his throat was such he could no speak. He was still holding his penis in his hand.

Shizuru stealthily flew high into the dark night sky, holding her prey tightly by his throat. She looked down at the man and saw him looking up at her with eyes wide from shock, still holding his penis. Rage surged through her body as she thought about what he was about to do to his own daughter. She unconsciously tightened her grip on his throat and he passed out.

The Countess touched down in a field several miles away from where she captured her prey. She thought about killing and devouring him immediately, but in her foul mood, she decided to play with her food first.

Over the years, Shizuru perfected the art of the clean kill, but on this night, she returned home covered in blood and feeling a lot more like herself.

* * *

On the fifth day missing, Natsuki woke when the sun shone on her face through the open window of her small room. She yawned and stretched. Her body had grown accustomed to the hard bed. Natsuki looked beside her and smiled at the still sleeping Sister Juliet.

It had taken the young nun two days to reacquaint Natsuki to the ways of loving women. Sister Juliet was well-aware of Lady Kruger's reputation and was itching to find out if all the rumors about her sexual prowess were true…they were...and more.

Natsuki leaned over and kissed Sister Juliet lightly on the lips, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping young nun.

"Mmm…good morning Natsuki," Sister Juliet purred and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck.

"Good morning Sister Juliet," Natsuki said and wrapped her arms around the young nun's waist.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Nao. I hate all that 'Sister Juliet' crap."

"Yes…Nao," Natsuki smiled and kissed Nao's neck.

In the past five days, Nao strategically helped Natsuki put together the missing pieces of her life. There were certain pieces Nao withheld from Natsuki, because they would be detrimental to the young nun's pending financial windfall; Count Kruger's large bounty for finding and returning his missing daughter.

'_Five more days and I'll be free from this place!'_ Nao rejoiced in her head as Natsuki kissed her way down the young woman's body.

* * *

This day marked the ninth day of searching. Shizuru scoured the area and checked all the locations she marked on her map yesterday, but still no Natsuki.

The Countess stared at the map spread out on her drawing room table. There were large red marks over the locations she already checked and she added the locations from today's search. The sheer size of the area was daunting, but Shizuru was determined and not about to give up. The last time she fell this hard for someone was decades ago.

All the sunlight she was exposing herself to over the past nine days was beginning to take its toll on her body. She was not immune to the sunlight like a daywalker, but it did not kill her like a turned vampire.

After checking her map, she circled her next location…the Abbey. She would check this location first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Life at the Abbey began early this day as they prepared to receive Lady Kruger's escort. Little did anyone know, but Count Kruger himself was the escort. He wanted to make absolutely sure nothing went wrong.

"SISTER JULIET! SISTER JULIET!" Sister Arika yelled out as she ran through the Abbey.

"What!" Nao yelled, clearly irritated with being interrupted during her time with Natsuki.

Sister Arika burst in Natsuki's small room and landed on top of the two young women in bed.

"SISTER JULIET!" Sister Arika yelled in Nao's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nao yelled back in Sister Arika's face.

Natsuki scampered out of bed and away from the commotion. She quickly pulled on her nightshirt and sat in the small desk chair.

"SISTER…," Sister Arika yelled, but was cut off when Nao grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What? And please quit yelling. I'm NOT deaf, but at this rate, I will be!" Nao stated firmly.

"Sister Juliet, there is someone here to see Lady Kruger," Sister Arika said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Nao asked upset.

Sister Arika's face grew cross and she yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO ALL THIS TIME?"

Natsuki stood abruptly at the news.

"Who is here? My escort?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know. Please come to Mother Maria's office immediately after dressing," Sister Arika said.

Several minutes later, Natsuki and Nao entered Mother Maria's office. When Mother Maria saw Nao, she ordered the young nun to wait outside. Nao tried to protest, but Mother Maria was adamant.

"Lady Kruger, this is the Countess. She is here to take you home," Mother Maria said as Shizuru stood up from her chair and turned around to face Natsuki.

"Did my father send you?" Natsuki asked excited.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki puzzled, but recovered quickly when she did not see any signs of recognition in Natsuki's eyes.

"Yes, he did. I am here to bring you home."

"I am ready," Natsuki said with child-like innocence.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Shizuru smiled and placed her hand on Natsuki's arm.

"Goodbye Lady Kruger," Mother Maria said.

"Goodbye Mother Maria. Thank you for taking good care of me," Natsuki said as Shizuru led her out the office door.

As soon as they got out of the office, they were intercepted by Nao and Sister Arika.

"Goodbye Lady Kruger. I'm glad your family found you," Sister Arika said happily and hugged Natsuki.

"Goodbye Sister Arika," Natsuki said and hugged the hyperactive nun back.

After Sister Arika finished hugging Lady Kruger, Nao pulled Natsuki into a hug.

"Farewell my dear Natsuki. I shall visit you sometime," Nao whispered in Natsuki's ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Shizuru glared at the two young women, especially the young nun who was clearly intimate with Natsuki. Nao held Natsuki for several minutes, way past the usual polite embrace.

"Lady Kruger, we should be going. We have a long trip ahead of us," Shizuru said as she pulled Natsuki away from Nao.

Nao glared at Shizuru and was met with an ice cold crimson stare that sent chills down her spine. As The Countess and Lady Kruger walked towards Shizuru's carriage, Nao ran up to Shizuru and pulled her aside.

"What about the bounty?"

Shizuru helped Natsuki into the carriage and then turned her attention to Nao. She looked at the bothersome nun irritated and puzzled.

"You shall be rewarded later," Shizuru said as she wondered about this bounty on Natsuki's head.

"Count Kruger's people told me the bounty would be paid when I handed his daughter over to the escort," Nao protested.

Shizuru reached into her cape and threw her bag of gold coins at Nao, before stepping into the carriage. By the time Nao opened the bag and looked inside, the carriage was headed down the road.

"WHERE'S THE REST OF IT?" Nao yelled at the retreating carriage.

As Nao stood in the middle of the road, staring angrily in the direction of the carriage, another carriage pulled up.


	6. Amnesiac Lady Natsuki Kruger

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns all My-HiME / My-Otome characters.

**A/N: **I apologize for the long delay. Unfortunately, I am not independently wealthy, so work takes precedence over writing. Lady Natsuki is still quite confused, but The Countess is going to help open her…get your minds out of the gutter…eyes.

A big Takarazuka "wink" to Urban Cowboy for the amazing timing thing.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Amnesiac Lady Natsuki Kruger  
**

The Viola estate was alive with activity. Everyone was working hard to prepare for the party tonight. Almost every room in the mansion was bustling. While this was not one of The Countess' grand balls, there were still high standards to maintain.

"Excuse me," a maid said as she nearly mowed down Chie.

"Pardon me," another maid said as she pushed past Aoi.

"What say we get the heck out of here? Let's go find someplace quiet and out of their way," Chie said to Aoi as she grabbed the young lady's hand.

Chie led Aoi outside onto the estate grounds. After they were clear of the mansion, Chie put her arm around Aoi's shoulders and they walked through the lush garden. The Countess was extremely proud of her garden with the hidden labyrinth in the middle. She put the convoluted maze to good use many, many times.

Chie guided Aoi away from the garden, before they entered the labyrinth. The dashing noblewoman remembered Natsuki's warning to stay out of the maze, unless she or The Countess was with them, for they would never find their way out again.

The two young lovers found a cozy bench perched at the top of a hill.

"This looks like a nice spot to spend the rest of the day and be out of the way," Chie flashed her most charming smile, causing Aoi to blush.

Chie gallantly brushed off the bench, getting rid of the dried leaves and debris.

"My lady?" Chie extended her hand to Aoi.

Aoi giggled and took Chie's offered hand.

"Why thank you, kind noblewoman," Aoi said and sat lightly upon the bench.

Chie sat down next to Aoi. She leaned back all the way and draped her right arm over the top of the bench back. Aoi smiled and moved next to Chie. The young lady wrapped her arms around the dashing noblewoman and snuggled into her, breathing in Chie's scent.

"I could stay like this forever," Aoi murmured.

"Me too," Chie said and kissed the top of Aoi's head.

"Lady Hallard?" Aoi asked sheepishly.

"Please, call me Chie."

"Alright, I will, if you call me Aoi. Chie?"

"Hmmm?" Chie replied absently as she undid Aoi's braid.

"What do you want from me?"

"What?" Chie asked surprised.

"What do you want from me?" Aoi repeated herself.

"A kiss. Some cuddling." Chie answered, trying to keep her answers innocent.

"Is that all?" Aoi asked suspiciously.

"Sure…" Chie said tentatively.

"Chie, I know all about your reputation with the ladies. I knew it before I let you take me in the pantry. If all you want from me is a kiss and some cuddling, then perhaps I was mistaken and you're not the lover I am looking for."

This left the normally talkative Chie speechless. She stared out across the countryside, but did not really see it. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Aoi spoke.

"I apologize. I should take my leave now," Aoi gracefully stood.

Chie blinked and came to her senses.

"Lady Aoi, please stay," Chie said softly.

Aoi looked down at Chie, still seated. Chie looked up at Aoi and stood. The dashing noblewoman gently took Aoi in her arms and kissed the top of the young lady's head. She held Aoi at arm's length and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please do not apologize. You were not mistaken. I **am** the lover you are looking for, however, after these past few days together, I hope to be more," Chie's eyes conveyed her deep feelings for Aoi.

"Chie," Aoi said softly and wrapped her arms around Chie's neck.

The two young women stood kissing. After they broke their kiss, Chie took Aoi by the hand and led her a little ways down the hillside, so they could not be seen from the mansion. Chie removed her jacket and laid it on the grass. She helped Aoi down onto the jacket. Chie joined Aoi and took the young lady in her arms. They kissed tenderly.

Chie patiently waited for Aoi to deepen their kisses and was soon rewarded when the dashing noblewoman felt the tip of the young lady's tongue shyly asking for entrance. Chie opened her mouth a bit and their kiss deepened. As their kisses grew more passionate, their hands began to wander, becoming acquainted with their new lover's body.

As Aoi lay in Chie's arms, basking in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking, she realized she was not mistaken with her choice of lover.

In The Countess' bedchamber, an extremely faint, but intoxicating familiar scent woke Shizuru. Her senses came alive and she suddenly felt hungry. Shizuru looked beside her and smiled when she saw her angel fast asleep. She watched her young lover sleep. Normally, Natsuki would return to her own bedchamber after they made love, but not last night. Last night, Shizuru broke two of her own rules.

The Countess knew better than to make love to Natsuki two nights in a row. It always left her young lover drained. One time, Shizuru almost killed Natsuki when she made love to her companion three nights in a row. Natsuki slept for an entire day afterwards.

Shizuru did not normally break her own rules, but she felt compelled to keep Natsuki close. In fact, she has kept the young woman close since bringing her home thirty days ago. After not being able to find Natsuki for nine days, Shizuru was determined not to go through that hell again.

* * *

Thirty days ago, after Shizuru got Natsuki back to the estate, she had a difficult time keeping the young amnesiac from leaving.

"WHERE IS MY FATHER?" Natsuki yelled.

"Natsuki, your father is not here at the moment," Shizuru said, trying to calm the agitated young noblewoman.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE SENT BY MY FATHER!" Natsuki yelled again.

"Please stop yelling. You are frightening the staff," Shizuru pleaded.

Natsuki looked around her and saw several wide-eyed cowering maids, scared of the bombastic noblewoman.

"Ladies, I'm extremely sorry for scaring you all. Please, don't be frightened of me. I really don't bite…much," Natsuki apologized sincerely and laughed.

"Now that you have calmed down a bit, perhaps you would like to rest?" Shizuru offered.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru for a few more minutes before yawning.

"Yes. I would like that. I'm a bit tired from the journey," Natsuki accepted Shizuru's offer.

"Come. Let me take you to your bedchamber."

After Natsuki got to her bedchamber and saw all the clothes that looked and smelled familiar, she began to relax. This new development made Shizuru very happy. She was weary from fighting with Natsuki, but The Countess was not about to let the volatile young noblewoman see her father before finding out why he put a bounty on his daughter.

While Natsuki napped peacefully, Shizuru began tapping her resources to find out more about her companion's mysterious past. She made sure to brief the staff about Natsuki's condition, to minimize the risk of a relapse.

* * *

Two days later, Natsuki was doing much better. She remembered almost all of the maids, one in particular, but she still could not remember Shizuru. The Countess could not understand how this was possible and it was beginning to tax her self-control, because Shizuru, worried about a possible relapse, was abstaining from being sexual with Natsuki.

What made matters even worse for The Countess, were all the rumors she heard from the maids that Natsuki had been enjoying their company at night.

"So? Natsuki remembers Michi…very well? Shizuru asked as she sat down next to Natsuki on the couch in the drawing room, her voice tense and her feathers a bit ruffled.

"Oh yes," Natsuki smiled dreamily.

"Why does Natsuki remember _this_ one maid in particular?" Shizuru asked through clenched teeth.

"I remember her…her…umm…," Natsuki did not know quite how to express what she wanted to say.

"Her smile? Her eyes? Her hair?" Shizuru asked agitated.

Natsuki just sat silently. Shizuru was upset, thinking Natsuki was being evasive on purpose. In reality, the young noblewoman was desperately trying to figure out the most polite way to phrase her answer, so she would not offend The Countess.

"Well?" Shizuru raised her voice and jolted Natsuki out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh…umm…," Natsuki began.

"NA-TSU-KI!" Shizuru lost control and yelled, thus scaring Natsuki into silence.

Natsuki cowered away from Shizuru and stared at her wide-eyed in fear. Shizuru was immediately sorry and reached out to comfort Natsuki.

"NO!" Natsuki yelled and ran out of the drawing room.

Shizuru ran after Natsuki, only to have Natsuki's bedchamber door slammed in her face and locked.

* * *

Natsuki stayed in her bedchamber until late the next night. Her hunger bested her fear and she ventured out to the kitchen for something to eat. She lit the kitchen candles and rummaged through the cupboards, trying her best not to wake the maids, whose rooms were nearby.

Natsuki smiled when she found a loaf of hard bread and some cheese. She sat down on the floor and began to devour her finds.

"You might need this," Shizuru said softly and held out a flask of wine.

The gorging young woman jumped and stared at Shizuru, frozen in fear with a piece of hard bread still in her mouth. The Countess thought it was the cutest thing she ever saw and smiled broadly.

"Please…do not be frightened," Shizuru smiled sweetly and prompted Natsuki to accept the flask she offered.

"Th-th-thank you," Natsuki said, her words muffled a bit by the piece of hard bread still in her mouth.

Natsuki took the offered flask, finished chewing the bread, and washed it down with a swig of wine. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her nightshirt.

'_My, my, it seems my Natsuki lost her manners along with her memory,' _Shizuru thought and shook her head.

"Would you like to sit at the table and finish your meal?" Shizuru asked and extended her hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru's extended hand for a bit before taking it. The Countess helped her companion up off the floor and they brought the food to the table. Shizuru sat down across from Natsuki and watched the young woman eat. After several minutes, Natsuki looked up from eating.

"Where are my manners? Would you like some?" Natsuki said and held out a piece of hard bread and cheese.

"Thank you Natsuki," Shizuru accepted the offered food and began nibbling on them.

The Countess envied Natsuki's ability to enjoy the taste of her food as she watched the young woman devour her meal. Consuming human food did not upset Shizuru's stomach, as it did with turned vampires, but she lost the ability to taste it as the years passed. Every so often, she found herself longing to be able to taste the delicious looking food set before her. When Natsuki noticed The Countess staring at her, the young woman smiled shyly and blushed. When Natsuki was done eating, she patted her stomach and belched. This completely surprised Shizuru, who glared at Natsuki.

"Sorry," Natsuki said sheepishly after catching Shizuru's glare.

"It seems Natsuki will need lessons on how to behave like the lady she is supposed to be," Shizuru said sternly.

Natsuki smiled broadly, took a swig from the flask, and winked.

"Have to catch me first!" Natsuki teased and took off running out of the kitchen.

Shizuru gave chase, reigning in her normal running speed. Natsuki ran in her bedchamber and Shizuru tackled the laughing young woman onto the bed. The Countess straddled Natsuki's waist and smiled down at her captive.

"I caught you. What do I get?" Shizuru said seductively.

"_This_," Natsuki leaned up and gently kissed Shizuru on the lips.

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru stuttered.

"I'm really sorry for yesterday. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you something so…umm…_naughty_, without offending you," Natsuki said softly.

"I apologize for losing my patience and yelling at Natsuki. What was _so_ naughty?"

"Her taste," Natsuki said sheepishly.

"Is this how Natsuki has been able to remember the maids?" Shizuru asked and arched one eyebrow.

Natsuki smiled and nodded her head.

"Well then, it is _my_ turn to jog your memory," Shizuru smiled wickedly.

Natsuki's eyes widened with lust as Shizuru slowly peeled her silk robe off her creamy shoulders, revealing her gorgeous upper torso.

'_Those are the most perfect breasts I have ever seen,'_ Natsuki thought.

Resisting the urge to eagerly wrap her hands around the pair of perfect breasts in front of her, Natsuki opted to slide her hands up Shizuru's smooth bare thighs instead. The feeling of The Countess' cool skin in Natsuki's hands brought back flashes of memory. The look of surprise on Natsuki's face told Shizuru this method was beginning to work.

"Natsuki, are you remembering?" Shizuru asked hopeful.

"I think so, but it's not a lot yet," Natsuki answered and grinned mischievously, "You have _a lot_ more jogging to do."

Shizuru debated with herself on whether to proceed cautiously or to dive right in. She decided to cautiously dive right in and pulled off Natsuki's nightshirt. The broad lustful smile on Natsuki's face told Shizuru she made the right decision. The Countess leaned forward to kiss Natsuki. When her erect nipples touched Natsuki's, both of them moaned.

"Shi-zu-ru, I want you…now," Natsuki said huskily.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki passionately. The Countess made love to Natsuki for hours, bringing her to several mind altering climaxes, before a physically exhausted Natsuki fell into a deep sleep.

Natsuki woke from her slumber a few hours later, raring to reciprocate the pleasure Shizuru gave her. The Countess found herself at a crossroads. She could continue to use mind control on her young lover or tell her the truth.

"Natsuki, you already made love to me several times," Shizuru said as she looked deep into her young lover's eyes.

"No I didn't," Natsuki responded and tried to look away from Shizuru's intense gaze.

"Yes, you did my Natsuki," Shizuru insisted, cupping Natsuki's face in her hands, in order to maintain their eye contact.

"No, I didn't," Natsuki countered firmly and defiantly stared into Shizuru's eyes.

"Yes, you did," Shizuru returned the gaze.

"I did?" Natsuki asked.

"My Natsuki was amazing," Shizuru smiled.

"I was?" Natsuki asked sheepishly.

"Yes."

The deep blush on Natsuki's face confirmed to Shizuru her young lover believed her.

The next morning, neither The Countess nor Lady Natsuki made it to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Shizuru was thrilled Natsuki now remembered her and the nature of their relationship, but the young amnesiac still could not remember some of the events surrounding it. Shizuru felt it best to let certain events remain a mystery, for now. Natsuki still could not remember anything from her years before meeting The Countess. Shizuru worked with Natsuki every single day.

By the seventh day, Shizuru was at her wits end trying to find things to keep Natsuki occupied, so she would cease asking everyone about her father's whereabouts. The Countess decided to show Natsuki the labyrinth in the garden, so she could continue gathering information on Natsuki's past.

Natsuki's curious nature was instantly peaked by the labyrinth. The first day Natsuki spent in the labyrinth was nearly her last. When Shizuru went to retrieve her young pup at the end of the day, she found Natsuki passed out in the middle of it. The foolish young woman forgot to bring food and drink with her.

The next day, Natsuki probably would have forgotten to bring food and drink with her again, if it were not for one of the maids who stopped the young woman and handed her a large basket on her way out.

Natsuki spent several days mapping out the labyrinth. She committed it to memory. While Natsuki played in the convoluted maze during the daylight hours, Shizuru used the time to rest and gather information on Natsuki, before having to retrieve the obsessed young woman each day at dusk.

* * *

By the ninth day, Natsuki was still no closer to remembering her life events before The Countess. Her relentless inquiries into her father's whereabouts finally taxed Shizuru's seemingly endless patience, so she locked Natsuki and herself in the drawing room that night. She sat Natsuki down and helped her companion to remember the events of her life before their fateful meeting. Over the course of several hours, the maids heard a lot of yelling; some crying, and eventually laughter come from that room.

When Shizuru finally unlocked the door, Natsuki no longer asked about her father.


	7. Count Kruger

**DISCLAIMER: **Well, as we ALL know, Sunrise owns My-HiME and My-Otome, so this is just a formality to legally protect my arse.

**A/N: **Lady Natsuki Kruger's past is shaping up more mysterious than her mistress'. I apologize for this long chapter. It's the longest one so far.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Count Kruger**

Thirty days ago, back at the Abbey, Sister Juliet stood shocked as the second carriage stopped and delivered Count Kruger.

He was not an exceptionally tall man, but his presence more than made up for his lack in height. His bearing commanded attention. Count Kruger was an extremely handsome man with dark hair and dazzling blue eyes that seemed to dance.

"Where may I find Sister Juliet?"

Nao bowed before the nobleman, "I am Sister Juliet."

"I am Count Kruger. I have come for my daughter."

"She just left with the representative you sent."

"Sister Juliet?" Nao nodded. "As you can clearly see, I did NOT send any representative," Count Kruger said, trying to keep his growing irritation in check.

"We should go see Mother Maria," Nao suggested sheepishly.

Nao led The Count to Mother Maria's office.

"Mother Maria, this is Count Kruger, Lady Kruger's father," Nao said.

"Count Kruger. It is a pleasure to meet you," Mother Maria smiled.

"I have come for my daughter, but this young nun informed me she was handed off to someone claiming to be a representative from my kingdom," The Count said, clearly angry and now visibly irritated.

"Yes. The Countess Kruger retrieved Lady Kruger a few moments ago," Mother Maria said, remembering The Countess never formally introduced herself. She just asked for Lady Kruger.

"Mother Maria, Countess Kruger, my dear late wife, died bringing my only child into this world."

Mother Maria and Nao stared speechless at The Count, eyes wide with shock. The small office fell eerily silent for quite some time before Mother Maria finally broke the silence.

"Count Kruger, your daughter seemed to know the woman who picked her up. Other than that, I cannot tell you anything more," Mother Maria said as she prayed this would be enough to satisfy the angry man.

The puzzled nobleman thought for a bit and then spoke, "Mother Maria, could you please tell me what this woman looked like?"

"She was a tall, fair-skinned brunette with the oddest colored eyes. They were a red color, something one doesn't see a lot," Mother Maria answered.

"She was beautiful," Sister Juliet added and was glared at by Mother Maria.

'_Hmmm…could it be?'_ The Count thought.

"Count Kruger?" Mother Maria asked, curious about his silence.

"Thank you for your help Mother Maria. I shall get some of my people on this right away," the distracted nobleman said hurriedly and left rather abruptly.

Mother Maria looked at Sister Juliet, finding an equally puzzled face looking back at her.

"That was very strange," Mother Maria said.

"Yeah…I mean, yes," Nao answered.

Count Kruger walked swiftly to his carriage and yelled instructions to the driver. The carriage sped off towards the nearest town. As the angry nobleman rode, he thought and remembered his late wife.

'_Saeko…Fate is such a cruel taskmistress. She has seen fit to bring __**that horrid woman**__ back into my life,'_ Count Kruger grimaced. _'How the hell did she find out about my little girl? First she tries to take you away from me and now she may have my little Natsuki!'_

By the time the carriage pulled up to the local inn, Count Kruger was lost deep in thought.

"Count, we have arrived," the carriage driver announced.

Count Kruger stepped out of the carriage and secured a room at the local inn, while he set about locating The Countess.

* * *

While The Countess was quite well-known throughout the kingdom, the location of her estate was not common knowledge. Count Kruger spent several days and a considerable amount of gold pieces in his attempt to find The Countess. It took nine days, but all of the determined nobleman's efforts finally came to fruition. He finally had the location of The Viola estate.

The night before heading out to The Countess' estate, Count Kruger sat in his room with a flask of wine, staring out the window. Darkness overshadowed him as he remembered his wife and the night The Countess entered his life…twenty-one years ago.

* * *

Following tradition, his marriage was arranged at birth in order to unite two powerful families. His parents had an arranged marriage and made it work, although it was common knowledge his father had several mistresses scattered throughout the land. He rationalized if he and his new bride found themselves incompatible; he would follow in his father's footsteps.

Fortunately, when he met his fiancée, he was pleasantly surprised. She was beautiful, graceful, and naïve. He was thrilled her naïveté would allow him to mold her into the perfect wife of a nobleman.

The wedding was picture perfect; however, the honeymoon was quite the opposite. The new Countess Kruger was sexually unprepared for her husband. The moment she saw him naked, she screamed in terror and locked herself in the bathroom. After several hours of trying to coax her out, Count Kruger finally gave up and went to sleep.

The next morning, the newlyweds began their life together. Just as Count Kruger knew she would be, Countess Saeko Kruger was the perfect wife, except in the bedroom. Every single night, she locked herself in their bathroom and stayed in there until the morning.

Count Kruger did not know how to handle this problem with his new wife. He knew they would be expected to begin having children, but this could not happen with things the way they were. Count Kruger decided to ask his father for advice.

After he left his father's mansion, Count Kruger was frustrated and torn. His father instructed his son to take what was rightfully his, by force, if necessary. In The Count's mind, this was somehow wrong. He did not want to hurt his wife, but at the same time, he did not want to disappoint his family by not being able to provide any heirs.

For several days, he tried to come up with a solution to their problem. He removed the lock on the bathroom door, so his wife could not lock herself in. That night, after she ran in the bathroom, she found she could no longer lock the door.

"Dear wife, please come to bed," Count Kruger asked as he held out his hand to her.

Countess Kruger cowered in the corner on the bathroom floor, her eyes wide with terror.

"I promise I will not touch you," Count Kruger said with his hand still extended.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

The Countess took her husband's hand and he led her to their marital bed. As he promised, he did not touch her sexually and to help lessen her fears, he wore a nightshirt to bed.

The next night, they slept in the same bed again. He wore his nightshirt, but asked if he could kiss her goodnight. When she gave her permission, he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

This went on for three months. Each night, Count Kruger slowly pushed at the sexual boundaries around his wife. At the end of the fourth month, they were sleeping in the same bed, naked, cuddling, with some passionate kissing and light petting. The Count took an ice cold shower every morning, because he had fallen in love with his wife and she was the only woman he wanted sexually.

The first day of the sixth month, everything changed for the couple. As they always did, they went to bed naked. He tenderly held her until she initiated the kissing. They were kissing passionately. For the first time, she began moaning and involuntarily wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped inside her and began to move.

"It hurts! Please stop! Please!" Countess Kruger screamed and tried to push her husband off her.

Unfortunately, Count Kruger could not hear her screams and pleas through his lust. He continued thrusting into his now sobbing wife, who lay there praying for the pain to end.

Count Kruger gave his final thrust and flopped back spent. He was happy and smiling. When he looked over at his wife, he finally saw the damage he did. She was curled up in the fetal position, sobbing. There was blood on the sheets.

"Dear?" Count Kruger asked softly and reached for his wife.

She recoiled from his touch, which should have made him realize how much pain he inflicted on her, but his machismo intervened. He pictured his father shaking his head in disgust at his son's weakness.

"Damn it wife! This is your duty! Stop crying!" The Count yelled.

The Countess curled up into a tighter ball, which angered The Count. He grabbed his wife and slapped her across the face.

"Listen to me wife! You **belong** to **me**! I own you!"

The Count pinned his wife's wrists over her head and forced himself between her legs.

Unbeknownst at the time to the couple, Lady Natsuki Kruger was conceived during that night of sexual violence.

* * *

One month after that fateful night, Count and Countess Kruger attended a grand ball in a neighboring kingdom. As the evening progressed, Count Kruger disappeared into another room with a few other men to discuss land trusts, leaving his wife alone in the ballroom.

"Hello."

"Hello," Countess Kruger said absently, not looking up at the female voice.

"Are you here all alone?"

"No, my husband is off somewhere," Countess Kruger said with irritation in her voice.

"You look a little bored. Would you like some company?"

"That would be nice," Countess Kruger said and finally looked up, right into crimson eyes.

"I am The Countess Viola."

"Nice to meet you. I am Countess Saeko."

"Nice to meet you Countess Saeko," Countess Viola said as she glided into the chair next to Countess Saeko.

The two women talked throughout the evening. Countess Saeko clearly enjoyed the company of her new friend and was visibly disappointed when her husband's aide came to retrieve her. She wanted to spend more time with this enigmatic woman.

"I am sorry, but I must take my leave now. My husband is demanding my presence."

"I see."

"I would like to get together again, if possible."

"Yes, that would be lovely. I would like that as well. Shall we meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much."

"Wonderful. Here is my address. Come for lunch at one o'clock."

"I shall see you tomorrow."

The next day, Countess Kruger was a nervous wreck as she prepared for her lunch date. She deliberately forgot to tell her husband about it. The prospect of a new friend that was exclusively hers, made Saeko giddy.

The carriage pulled up and Countess Kruger stepped out. Her jaw went slack as she stood staring at the mansion in awe.

_'This is twice as large as ours,' _the impressed Countess thought.

Countess Saeko walked up to the front door and used the massive door knocker to announce her arrival. A few seconds later, a young maid answered the door. Before Countess Kruger could state her business, the young maid spoke.

"Countess Saeko. The Countess Viola is expecting you. Please come in."

The young maid led The Countess through the back door and out into the garden, where an exquisite lunch was set out. Countess Viola was seated underneath an umbrella. She smiled and stood when she saw her lunch guest.

"You really should not have gone through all this trouble," Countess Saeko said and blushed.

"I cannot take credit for all this hard work. My maids did it all," Countess Viola smiled and gestured for her guest to sit.

As the two young women enjoyed their lunch, The Countess Viola also enjoyed admiring the beautiful woman before her. The porcelain skin, long dark hair, and emerald green eyes captivated The Crimson Countess.

'_If only she did not have a husband. I could fall for a woman like this. It has been so long since my dearest Ahn,'_ Countess Viola thought as she stared dreamily at her lovely lunch guest.

"Countess Viola?" Countess Saeko called, bringing her hostess out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"I was asking if there is a Count Viola."

"There _was_, but he passed away a long time ago."

"I am sorry. Did you have any children?"

"Excuse me? Oh! No. I apologize. Count Viola was my father."

"So you are not married?"

"No. I am a widow. My spouse passed away several years ago. We did not have any children."

"You did not take his name?"

"No. I did not take _her_ name."

Countess Kruger stared at Countess Viola in a state of shock.

"Are you shocked?" The Crimson Countess smirked.

"Y-y-yes! Two women together is a sin in the eyes of the church!"

Countess Viola sighed deeply as she disappointedly resigned herself to having to use mind control to correct her error in judgment. She honestly felt Countess Saeko was different and would be able to accept the idea of two women together.

The Countess was just about to erase her mistake, when Countess Saeko spoke, stopping her hostess.

"However, after being married to that ogre, I no longer adhere to church doctrine."

Countess Viola smiled broadly and the two young women enjoyed the rest of their lunch.

The two Countesses had lunch together at the Viola estate every single day for one month. During that time, they got to know and like each other. The closer Shizuru got to Saeko, the more intense her internal struggle grew. The Countess Viola had a strict rule against getting involved with married women.

Saeko stayed until the last possible moment before she had to return home, in order to arrive before her husband, but one day, Count Kruger arrived home early. The butler informed him Countess Kruger was out having lunch with her new friend, Countess Viola. When Countess Saeko got home later that day, she was greeted with an inquisition and a beating.

Count Kruger forbade his wife from seeing Countess Viola, but she defied him by keeping her standing lunch date the next day. She did her best to hide the bruises.

"Saeko, what is this?" Shizuru asked as she pulled up Saeko's sleeve.

"I hit my arm against a door."

"And this?" Shizuru countered as she pulled up Saeko's other sleeve.

"Shi-zu-ru…," Saeko broke down crying.

Shizuru held Saeko in her arms while the married woman cried.

"Shizuru…," Saeko said softly and buried her face in her friend's neck.

Saeko began to kiss Shizuru's neck and against her better judgment, Shizuru brought the married woman into her bed and showed Saeko what gentle, unbridled, tender passion was like. The married woman did not want to leave her new lover's side.

Later that day, Saeko left Shizuru's mansion to pack and promised she would return. She never kept that promise, thanks to Count Kruger. Shizuru could not even begin to find Saeko, since Countess Kruger never disclosed her last name.

* * *

In Count Kruger's room at the local inn, the nobleman passed out drunk across the bed. He tossed and turned, his dreams plagued by nightmares of his late wife.

After his restless night, Count Kruger woke in a foul mood and hung over. As soon as he finished dressing, he boarded his carriage and set off for the Viola estate.

When Count Kruger arrived at his destination, he swiftly exited his carriage and strode arrogantly up to the front door of the mansion. Rather than use the large metal knocker, he opted to pound on the massive wooden door. A few minutes later, a slight young maid opened the door.

"Yes?"

"My name is Count Kruger and I am here to see The Countess Viola," The Count said rather brusquely.

"Please come in. I shall fetch The Countess."

Count Kruger looked around the waiting area and tapped his foot impatiently while he waited.

A little bit later, The Countess entered the waiting area with the maid that answered the door.

"I understand you wish to see me?" Shizuru said elegantly.

Count Kruger spun around towards the sound of the lilting voice. His jaw went slack when he saw the beauty before him and for a moment, he found himself speechless.

"Yes. I was told you picked up my daughter, Lady Natsuki Kruger, from the Abbey."

"You must be mistaken sir. I did not pick up anyone claiming to be your daughter."

"The Mother Superior of the Abbey told me you did."

"Sir, I did **not** pick up anyone claiming to be your daughter."

"I want to see for myself!" Count Kruger yelled and began to head into the mansion.

"Sir, you may not enter my home without my permission."

"And who is going to stop me? You? Your maids?" Count Kruger taunted sarcastically.

Before Shizuru could respond, a voice came from behind her.

"I shall stop you," Natsuki growled and revealed herself.

"DAUGHTER!" Count Kruger yelled happily.

Natsuki stood her ground and glared at the man.

"Do I know you sir?"

"I am your father."

Natsuki scrutinized Count Kruger thoroughly before speaking.

"My father?" Natsuki asked skeptically.

"Yes **daughter**. I am Count Kruger, **your** father," Count Kruger said frustrated.

"I don't recognize you, sir."

"YOU WITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Count Kruger yelled at Shizuru and lunged for her.

Before Count Kruger could lay a hand on Shizuru, Natsuki put herself between The Countess and her father.

"Sir, you may NOT touch my mistress," Natsuki growled and glared at her father.

"Your WHAT?" Count Kruger asked incredulous.

"My mis…," Natsuki began to repeat herself, but was cut short by her father.

"I HEARD YOU!" Count Kruger yelled at Natsuki.

Shizuru continued to remain silent and watch.

"YOU DEVIANT! WHAT SORT OF PERVERSION HAVE YOU CAST UPON MY DAUGHTER!" Count Kruger yelled at Shizuru.

Natsuki started to say something in Shizuru's defense, but The Countess stopped her.

"Sir, you are mistaken. **I** would **never** promise anyone **I** love to that child rapist, King Paedophilia."

Count Kruger's face turned a deep red and he slapped Shizuru across the face. The blow did not faze her at all. She remained standing in the same position. The only evidence of the blow was the red mark on her cheek. Count Kruger stood staring at Shizuru incredulous.

"DAUGHTER! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" Count Kruger yelled after finding his voice, grabbed Natsuki's wrist, and started pulling her behind him.

Natsuki fought against his grip, but he was too strong for her, so she kicked him in the shin.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH!" Count Kruger yelled and slapped Natsuki across the face.

Natsuki reeled back from the hard blow and landed on her backside. She cupped her sore cheek with one hand and stared at her father with rage burning in her emerald eyes. Shizuru fought the urge to run to Natsuki, because she knew this needed to play out to the end.

"FATHER!" Natsuki yelled, remembering the moment he caught her with another girl and struck her in the exact same manner.

Natsuki remembered her father tearing her away from that girl, her first crush. She remembered how he abruptly pulled her out of her favorite school and locked her away in that prestigious co-ed academy. The academy she ran away from when she was a mere teen.

"NATSUKI!" Count Kruger yelled happily and knelt beside his daughter on the floor. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Father," Natsuki said softly.

Shizuru watched the two hug on the floor, but what would normally be a heartwarming family reunion failed to warm The Countess' heart in the least.

"Na-tsu-ki?" Count Kruger asked in a ragged breath.

Natsuki smiled and looked at her father with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Na-tsu-ki, please release me," Count Kruger pleaded.

Natsuki tightened her already vice grip on her father's crotch.

"If you wish for me to release you, I want your promise you will leave me alone and never come looking for me ever again," Natsuki whispered in her father's ear.

"I…cannot…promise…that," Count Kruger managed through the pain and winced as Natsuki tightened her grip again.

"Well, kiss your sex life goodbye," Natsuki smiled and twisted her grip.

"ALRIGHT! You win. Now let me go," Count Kruger said reluctantly defeated.

Natsuki faked a twisting motion, prompting her father to add, "Please."

Natsuki smiled triumphantly, released her father, and jumped up off the hard floor. She stood next to Shizuru and smiled brightly at her mistress. Count Kruger stood up slowly and rubbed his painful crotch, causing Shizuru to giggle, because she now knew what was really going on between father and daughter.

"At least I stopped you from taking my wife from me. **Her** mother," Count Kruger said bitterly.

Shizuru tried to mask her shock, but it was too great.

"I shall take my leave now," Count Kruger smirked.

"Father? Your promise?" Natsuki growled.

"I promise to leave you alone from this day forth and never come looking for you again," Count Kruger grumbled and walked out the front door.

Natsuki ran over to the open front door and yelled at her father's retreating figure.

"IF YOU EVER COME LOOKING FOR ME AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU."

Natsuki gleefully slammed the massive wooden front door.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she wrapped her arms around her mistress' waist and buried her face in The Countess' stomach.

"Yes?" Shizuru responded as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulders.

Natsuki looked up from Shizuru's chest, "What did he mean…?"

The Countess interrupted Natsuki, "My Natsuki, it seems there are many things I now need to tell you."

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and led her to the drawing room. The Countess locked the door and began pacing. Natsuki sat on the couch and looked up at Shizuru with curious emerald eyes, waiting for her mistress to speak. The Countess sat down next to Natsuki and began.

"Is there anything specific my Natsuki wishes to ask before I begin?"

"Yes. Who is King Paedophilia?"

"He is your fiancé. Your father promised him your hand in marriage in exchange for land usage rights of his Neverland territory. The man is a pervert! I have rescued several children from him during social gatherings. He has a taste for young noble children."

"WHAT?" Natsuki yelled, "Why doesn't anyone stop him?"

"He is a very powerful man. There is no way I could make him disappear without drawing unwanted attention to myself."

"I guess my running away from that snotty academy turned out to be a good thing after all," Natsuki grinned.

"Yes. You have been on the run from your father ever since you were a teenager."

"How did I live?"

"My resources told me you made your way in the world by taking odd jobs here and there."

"What did he mean by, 'At least I stopped you from taking my wife from me. **Her** mother.'?"

Shizuru looked into Natsuki's face and saw Saeko.

"Natsuki? Do you remember anything about your mother?"

"Just that she died bringing me into this world."

Shizuru could no longer hold back her tears. Natsuki instinctively wrapped her arms around Shizuru and murmured comforting words. After The Countess regained her composure, she calmly told Natsuki about the young noblewoman's extraordinary mother.


	8. Lady Erstin Ho

**DISCLAIMER: **Blah, blah, blah, Sunrise, blah, blah, blah, owns all, blah, blah, blah, My-HiME / My-Otome characters, blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I hate it too, but we gotta put it in here or risk getting our poor arses sued.

**A/N: **This happy/funny/fluffy chapter is dedicated to ChieH. I hope this is what you wanted.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Lady Erstin Ho**

The party at the Viola mansion was in full swing. The guests were busy having a wonderful time, so Shizuru was preparing to take this opportunity to slip away for some late night fun of her own. She stood, just about to slip away, when a late guest arrived and drastically changed The Countess' plans.

"Auntie Shizuru!" the late guest squealed as she ran into Shizuru's arms.

The Countess was almost bowled over by the excited young woman.

"Erstin dear...what are you doing here?" Shizuru asked surprised as she hugged the young blonde.

Erstin pushed herself away from Shizuru and stared at her aunt in indignation, "Auntie Shizuru, did you forget? I'm eighteen and a full-fledged lady now."

"No dear one, I did not forget. I am curious why you are so far from home," Shizuru smiled.

"Oh," Erstin blushed, "I'm being escorted to meet my fiancée. We stopped here on the way, so I could visit with my favorite aunt."

Erstin grabbed the arm of the stoic young dark-haired woman standing next to her.

"This is my lady-in-waiting, Nina Wang," Erstin blushed furiously as she made the introduction.

Shizuru caught the blush and a playful grin graced her lips.

"Lady Wang, it is a pleasure to meet you," Shizuru said as she looked the young woman over.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Countess Viola. Erstin speaks highly of you," Nina said as she bowed.

Shizuru noticed how Erstin held Nina's hand rather intimately.

"Erstin dear, would it be possible for you to stay a few days, rather than one night?" Shizuru asked.

Erstin looked pleadingly at Nina.

"I guess it would be alright," Nina responded.

"Wonderful. Lady Natsuki will show you to your rooms," Shizuru motioned for Natsuki to join them.

Natsuki walked over from where she had been intently watching the three women while they chatted.

"Natsuki dear, please show these two young ladies to two of our guest rooms."

"Yes Countess," Natsuki said and motioned for Erstin and Nina to follow her.

"Please return to the party after you settle in," Shizuru said.

"We will," Erstin assured excitedly.

After the three young women left the ballroom, Shizuru's bravado gave out and she wilted into the closest chair.

"Countess, are you not feeling well?" Natsuki asked softly as she placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder.

"My Natsuki, how did you…"

Natsuki simply smiled broadly and helped Shizuru to her feet.

"Do you wish to retire to your bedchamber?" Natsuki asked.

"Not yet. Please help me to the drawing room first."

With Natsuki's assistance, Shizuru disappeared into her drawing room. Although she wanted Natsuki to stay with her, she was forced to return her companion to the party to field questions regarding The Countess' whereabouts.

Shizuru sat in her favorite chair and tried to regain her composure. Seeing Erstin threw Shizuru's entire being into turmoil. The icing on the cake was seeing the ring on Nina's left hand. Shizuru raised her left hand and stared at the ring she never removed since the day it was placed there.

"My Anh," Shizuru murmured as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Shizuru's memories of the day Anh placed the ring on Shizuru's left hand, flooded back.

"Shizuru honey, we have to stop or I shall die," Anh said exhausted.

"My dearest, are you telling me you are getting too old to keep up with me?" Shizuru teased.

"I am saying nothing of the sort," Anh snorted.

"Then get your lazy old backside off the ground," Shizuru laughed and started to walk away.

'_Why did I pick such a young lover?_' Anh wondered as she watched Shizuru's ass. _'Oh, __**that's**__ why.'_

Anh stood up, dusted herself off, and ran to catch up with Shizuru. She tackled her young lover onto the soft grass and began kissing Shizuru's neck.

"A-A-Anh…"

Shizuru threw her head back, exposing more of her smooth throat to her older lover. Anh licked and teased the smooth skin she craved every waking minute.

"Dearest…we will never…make…it to…the lake…at this rate," Shizuru said haltingly through ragged breaths.

"Oh!" Anh suddenly sat up, remembering why they were walking up the hill in the first place.

Anh jumped to her feet and extended her hand to Shizuru. She helped her young lover to her feet and the two continued their hike to the lake.

"My, my, I honestly did not expect you to stop so suddenly," Shizuru said disappointed.

"Well, you were right. We would lose the daylight if we stayed there."

Shizuru gave Anh a puzzled sideways look. She knew Anh had something up her sleeve, besides her arm, because it usually took an entire army to stop her older lover. Shizuru giggled as she remembered the time Anh's father sent a handful of soldiers to retrieve his daughter from Shizuru's bed. Anh did not go peacefully, or gracefully.

"Is something amusing?" Anh asked defensively.

"I was just remembering the time your father sent those soldiers…"

Anh cut Shizuru short, "They deserved that beating for disturbing me while I was having fun."

After several minutes of walking in comfortable silence, they arrived at the lake. It was a beautiful hidden lake on Anh's family estate. This was where Anh met Shizuru two years ago, when her young lover was sixteen years old.

"Still beautiful as ever," Anh said as she looked at Shizuru.

"Yes, it is a magnificent lake," Shizuru responded as she looked out over the lake.

"I was _**not**_ talking about the lake," Anh purred.

Shizuru turned to Anh, who was looking at her young lover with admiration. Anh placed the basket in her hands on the grass and took Shizuru in her arms.

"Shizuru, I love you more today than that wonderful day I met you right here, two years ago," Anh said softly in Shizuru's ear.

"My dearest Anh…I love you," Shizuru said as she gently tightened her arms around Anh's neck.

"Shall we?" Anh motioned to the basket.

Shizuru nodded her head. Anh pulled the blanket out of the large basket and together, they laid it out on the grass. The princess helped the young lady down onto the blanket and sat down next to her. Shizuru pulled out the items in the basket and placed them on the blanket. They enjoyed the food and drink while they chatted.

"Shizuru, happy birthday honey," Anh said as she held out a small velvet box.

Shizuru took the box from Anh and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the ring.

"What is this?" Shizuru asked.

"Your eighteenth birthday present. It's my family crest ring. All the members of my family wear one," Anh said as she held up her left hand and showed Shizuru the ring.

"But…I am not a member of your family," Shizuru said sadly.

"You are now…well…if you say yes," Anh said, looking expectantly at Shizuru.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Shizuru asked shocked.

Anh got up on one knee and mockingly took the traditional proposal stance.

"Shizuru Viola, would you do me the _pleasure_ of being my wife?" Anh sniggered, trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes, now visibly angry at Anh for her inability to take such a thing as marriage seriously.

"NO!" Shizuru said and pushed Anh over.

"No? What do you mean…no?" Anh asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"No. First, two girls cannot get married. Second, and most important, you act like this is a joke," Shizuru responded, just as hurt.

"Honey, I know two girls cannot get married, but they can live together as married couples do," Anh said sheepishly looking at the blanket, "And…I…"

Shizuru huffed in displeasure. Anh continued to look at the blanket.

"And you…what?" Shizuru asked.

"And I…use humor…to keep from getting hurt," Anh admitted and covered her face with her hands.

"My dearest, you must know by now, I would never hurt you," Shizuru said as she removed Anh's hands from her face.

"It does not mean I am not afraid," Anh said and looked deeply in Shizuru's eyes.

"Dearest," Shizuru said softly and took Anh in her arms.

They sat on the blanket embracing each other for several minutes. Anh broke out of their embrace first. She picked the ring out of the box and got back into the proposal stance, dead serious this time.

"Lady Shizuru Viola, I love you more than life itself. I know as a woman, I cannot legally marry you, but I would be honored if you would be my wife in our hearts," Anh said and held out the ring.

Tears began to fall down Shizuru's cheeks. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I love you Shizuru," Anh said as she slipped the ring on Shizuru's left hand.

Anh tenderly cupped Shizuru's face in her hands and kissed her young fiancée's lips.

A loud knock on the drawing room door jarred Shizuru out of her memories. She stood and opened the door.

"The last of the partygoers has left and our guests have settled in for the night."

Natsuki smiled and extended her hand. Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and was led to her bedchamber door.

"Goodnight Shizuru," Natsuki said, kissed her mistress on the cheek, and turned to leave.

"Natsuki…please?" Shizuru asked softly.

Natsuki turned, smiled, and took Shizuru's hand. She led Shizuru into the bedchamber and put her mistress to bed, before undressing and slipping under the covers. Shizuru wrapped herself around Natsuki and rested her head on her young lover's chest. Natsuki held Shizuru tenderly. Before Natsuki could lean over and blow out the candle, Shizuru stopped her.

"Please…not yet," Shizuru said as she lost herself in the emerald pools she loved so dearly. She thought, '_She's over thirty, but she looks the same as when I met her over ten years ago.'_

"I love you Shizuru," Natsuki said softly.

Hearing those four words spoken by her beloved, broke Shizuru once again and she began to cry.

"Shizuru, please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Natsuki apologized quickly, but wasn't sure why.

"My Natsuki, please do not apologize for loving me."

"Then why are you crying?" Natsuki asked completely confused.

"Because of _her_," Shizuru answered cryptically.

Natsuki winced. She knew there was only one _her_ in Shizuru's life. There has **always** been only one _her_.

"Your companion before me," Natsuki voiced her jealousy.

Shizuru was taken aback by Natsuki's jealousy, "My Natsuki knows she has no reason to be jealous of Anh."

"Yes, but knowing and actually feeling are two separate things," Natsuki defended.

"Unfortunate, but true," Shizuru agreed.

"What brought her up suddenly?" Natsuki asked.

"Erstin."

"The blonde child with the fierce bodyguard?" Natsuki chuckled.

"Yes. She is Anh's niece and the only one who knew the truth about our relationship."

"Does she know about your true nature?"

"No, and I do not wish for her to find out."

Natsuki stared speechless at Shizuru. She thought she knew all about Anh Lu and her relationship with Shizuru, but she just discovered she did not know the half of it. Natsuki suddenly felt queasy. She released Shizuru and turned away.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki pretended to be asleep. Shizuru knew her young lover was very upset.

"Natsuki? Please put out the candle," Shizuru asked.

Instinctively, Natsuki leaned forward, blew out the candle, and instantly knew she was tricked.

"Damn," Natsuki mumbled and pulled the covers up to her neck.

Shizuru wrapped herself around Natsuki's back and felt the young woman tense up, so she lightly kissed the nape of her young lover's neck.

"I know my Natsuki is not asleep. You may relax, I will not speak of Anh any further, since it upsets Natsuki," Shizuru murmured into Natsuki's shoulder blades.

"Thank you," Natsuki said and Shizuru felt the tension leave the young woman's body.

The next morning, breakfast, which was normally a fairly quiet event for Shizuru and Natsuki was everything but. With four guests in the mansion, two being rambunctious teens, breakfast was noisy and chaotic.

Since Natsuki and Shizuru both had a restless night's sleep, the circus-like atmosphere of breakfast was not helping their moods. Natsuki was grouchy, but for a human, this is not life-threatening. Well, at least for Natsuki. For anyone she came in contact with, that was another matter.

Shizuru was tired, which was very bad for the vampire. Normally nocturnal, having to stay awake during the day would definitely take a toll on Shizuru, but she knew she would have to be awake during the daylight hours as long as Erstin was at the mansion.

From past experience, Shizuru knew she could live like a human for three days without any nasty side effects, but if Erstin stayed any longer, she would have to rely heavily on Natsuki's help in order to continue the charade. Shizuru has never had to rely on Natsuki's help in this manner before and right now, she was not feeling very secure about the entire situation, given her young companion's current disposition.

"Hey sleepyheads!" Erstin teased cheerfully as Shizuru and Natsuki took their seats at the dining table.

Natsuki shot Erstin a look that could stop time.

"Eep," Erstin squeaked, but remembering how Nina gets, quickly recovered and smiled.

The grouchy young woman's sour disposition was replaced with curiosity as Natsuki saw the bright "knowing" smile upon Erstin's face. Shizuru watched the interaction between the two and giggled.

"It's okay Auntie Shizuru, Nina gets like that too," Erstin said, answering Natsuki's unasked question.

Nina looked up from her breakfast and glared at Erstin. Shizuru laughed at the two grumpy bookends seated across from each other, causing both young women to blush and quickly look down at their breakfasts. After a second, everyone else at the table began laughing, except Natsuki and Nina.

"Countess Viola, I really hate to eat and leave so quickly, but I have taken up enough of your generous hospitality and must return home," Chie said as she stood.

"Lady Hallard, I am sorry you have to leave so soon, since my niece and her lady-in-waiting just arrived late last night," Shizuru stood and walked over to Chie.

Erstin and Nina looked at the dashing noblewoman. As usual, Nina was indifferent. Erstin smiled happily and a bit shyly.

"Lady Hallard, this beautiful young lady is my niece, Lady Ho," Shizuru said as she stood next to Erstin.

"Next to her, is her lady-in-waiting, Lady Wang," Shizuru added.

Erstin giggled and stood. She bowed to Chie. The dashing noblewoman took Erstin's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady," Chie said flirtingly and kissed Erstin's hand.

Nina and Aoi glared at Chie.

"Erstin dear, this is Lady Senoh, she will be a distant relative of ours one day," Shizuru said and glanced at a surprised Chie.

"Nice to meet you Lady Senoh," Erstin said and bowed.

"Countess, what did you mean by that?" Chie asked.

"Lady Hallard, did Lady Senoh not tell you she is engaged to a distant relative of mine?" Shizuru said, keeping her voice innocent.

Natsuki smirked as she watched her mistress weave her tapestry of innuendo.

"Actually, no," Chie looked over at a blushing Aoi.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Aoi said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess it _just slipped your mind_?" Chie accused.

"Lady Hallard, please do not be upset with Lady Senoh. She and her fiancée have been engaged for three years now. I know no one in my family believes they will be wed, because we all know Joben, her fiancée, prefers the company of other men. However, I do not know what _her_ family thinks, or knows about her preferences," Shizuru said quickly to diffuse Chie's growing anger.

Everyone, except Natsuki, stared at The Countess. Natsuki continued eating her breakfast with a smirk on her face. She knew Shizuru was looking for a way to break the news about Joben to Aoi. Chie plopped back into her seat, incredulous and stunned.

"C-c-countess? Is this true?" Aoi asked incredulous and relieved.

"About you or Joben?" Shizuru feigned innocence.

"Joben."

"Yes, he is indeed a homosexual. Could you not tell when you met him?"

"I've never met him. Our marriage and engagement was arranged by our families."

"Well, that explains the long engagement to an obviously homosexual man; however, it does not explain why your family is allowing this marriage."

"To put an end to what they call my "wild ways" with women," Aoi admitted shyly.

"Wouldn't you prefer to be with another woman, instead of married to a man?" Chie asked.

"Yes, but two women can't get married," Aoi said sadly.

"Indeed, two women cannot get married, but they can live together as married couples do," Shizuru stated.

"Auntie Shizuru! That's exactly what Auntie Anh used to say!" Erstin squealed out happily.

Upon hearing that name, Natsuki's mood darkened.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru looked over at Natsuki and saw the darkness.

"I…have not met any women who wanted to be with me in that manner," Aoi said.

"Until now," Chie said as she stood and knelt beside Aoi.

Aoi stared down at Chie's smiling face, utterly speechless. The dashing noblewoman took her lady's hand and stood, bringing Aoi up with her.

"Please, excuse us for a moment," Chie said to the group and led Aoi out into the garden.

"That's SO romantic," Erstin sniffed.

Natsuki and Nina suddenly found their breakfast plates extremely interesting.

"Yes, it is," Shizuru said softly.

"Auntie! Didn't Auntie Anh propose in a romantic way too?" Erstin asked.

Natsuki's eyes darted quickly from her breakfast plate to Shizuru's left hand. For the first time, Natsuki _saw_ the ring. Shizuru winced in her heart as her eyes met Natsuki's very hurt green ones.

"Erstin, let us not speak of Auntie Anh right now," Shizuru said, trying to change the subject.

"No…answer Erstin's question," Natsuki said and Shizuru saw her young lover's jaw tighten.

"Is Lady Natsuki sure about this?"

"Yes."

Shizuru told the story of Anh's proposal by the lake.

"That was SO romantic…" Erstin said dreamily.

"Yes, that was very romantic," Nina agreed.

"Yes," Natsuki said and asked, "What happened to _Auntie_ Anh?"

A wave of sadness washed over Shizuru, leaving her speechless. The pain and hurt from her loss broke through her mask. Fortunately, Natsuki was the only one who saw it.

"Auntie Shizuru said Auntie Anh was killed by some men who broke into their home," Erstin responded.

Natsuki shot Shizuru an incredulous look. The look Shizuru shot back commanded Natsuki not press the matter until they were in private.

"Are you two finished with breakfast?" Natsuki asked the two younger women.

"Yes," Erstin and Nina answered in unison.

"Why don't you two go play in the garden while _Auntie Shizuru_ and me clean up? We'll come out and join you when we're done," Nastuki said.

"Lady Natsuki! We do not _play_ anymore. We're ladies now," Erstin huffed.

"My most _humble_ apologies. Why don't you two young _ladies_ go explore the garden? Stay out of the labyrinth or you won't be able to find your way out," Natsuki said.

"Okay!" Erstin said as she ran towards the door to the garden with Nina on her heels.

"And don't bother Lady Hallard and Lady Senoh!" Natsuki yelled at the two retreating young women.

Natsuki looked over at Shizuru, who was smiling.

"I don't think those two heard me," Natsuki complained.

"They should be fine," Shizuru said softly.

For several silent minutes, Natsuki stared at Shizuru before standing and extending her hand to her mistress. Shizuru stood and took Natsuki's hand. The younger woman led The Countess to the drawing room and locked the door behind them. Shizuru sat in her favorite chair and waited for Natsuki to speak.

"Okay…how did she _really_ die?" Natsuki asked as she paced behind Shizuru's chair.


	9. Princess Anh Lu: Part One

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters of My-HiME / My-Otome are all owned by Sunrise.

**A/N: **Ara, ara, look who found her way home. My wayward muse Shizuru is finally home. Yes, she and muse Natsuki were "vacationing" at Club Muse before their stay with ShotgunNeko-sama. Unfortunately, my new muse Michiru refuses to go quietly. The way those two are looking at each other, I have a strong feeling things are going to get nasty.

Princess Anh Lu's story turned out longer than expected, so I decided to break it up into several chapters to make it an easier read.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Princess Anh Lu**

**Part One**

"Okay…how did she _really_ die?" Natsuki asked as she paced behind Shizuru's chair.

"Not until Natsuki stops pacing and sits down," Shizuru said.

Natsuki was a bundle of contradictory emotions and it was making her fidgety. She thought it was a bit too early to start drinking, but she knew she needed to calm her nerves, so she would be able to sit still. The young woman poured two goblets of wine, handed one to Shizuru, and took the chair next to The Countess.

"Okay," Natsuki said and gulped down a mouthful of wine.

"Is my Natsuki absolutely certain she wants to hear this?" Shizuru stared intensely at her young companion, worry evident in her voice.

"No, I'm not _certain_, but I know I need to hear it," Natsuki responded.

Shizuru took an audible deep breath and began.

"I met Anh when I was sixteen…"

"Shizuru, I _really_ don't want to hear the _whole_ story," Natsuki winced and said without looking at The Countess, then took a sip of wine.

Natsuki did not see the hurt look Shizuru shot at her.

"She killed herself."

Natsuki's eyes flew open wide in shock. She turned sharply and looked at Shizuru.

"WHAT?" Natsuki yelled.

"Natsuki, please do not yell," Shizuru said softly as she smiled to herself.

"What do you mean by "she killed herself"?" Natsuki asked incredulous.

"Does my Natsuki wish to hear the entire story now?"

"Yes," Natsuki said resigned.

"One summer, when I was sixteen, my father paid Anh's father a visit to discuss a land usage agreement between his kingdom and our territory. Father decided to bring me along to visit with the king's daughter.

When we arrived, King Bao was unable to locate his, as he called her, "wayward daughter," so he suggested I explore their estate grounds. I wandered around for awhile, admiring the gardens. They had the most wondrous gardens I had ever seen. I ended up on the shores of their lake, so I removed my shoes and sat on the small dock with my feet in the water."

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, remembering what Tomoe told her about sunlight and vampires.

"Does my Natsuki not remember my telling her I was born a vampire?"

Natsuki nodded, but the puzzled look on the young woman's face told Shizuru something else was bothering her young companion.

"The sunlight does not kill me like it does someone who is turned into a vampire. When I was young, I used to be able to stay out in the sunlight longer than I can now."

"I'm sorry. I _know_ you told me this already, but I forgot," Natsuki said bewildered.

Shizuru smiled and touched Natsuki's cheek.

"My Natsuki, there _**is**_ something I have not told you and I feel you are ready to hear it now."

"You've been keeping something from me all these years?" Natsuki asked a bit hurt.

"In all these years, have you not wondered about your headaches and slight memory loss?"

"Yes, but I thought it was from drinking bad wine," Natsuki chuckled.

"Each time I make love to my Natsuki…"

"It keeps me young, huh?" Natsuki interrupted Shizuru.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki stunned.

"Shizuru, I'm not blind. I'm in my thirties now and I don't look much older than when you met me," Natsuki said calmly and asked, "Does this mean I'm a daywalker like Tomoe?"

"No, my Natsuki, you are still quite human," Shizuru smiled lovingly.

Much to Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki's expression was an odd mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked softly.

"And the headaches and slight memory loss?"

"An unfortunate side effect," Shizuru said sadly.

"Thank you Shizuru. This explains a lot."

"Natsuki? If you ever have any questions about me or my lineage, please do not hesitate to ask me."

Natsuki nodded her head, but remained silent, waiting for Shizuru to continue her story. After Shizuru finished filling Natsuki in on the details of her life with Anh and how the princess died, Natsuki was finally at peace with the entire matter. She kissed Shizuru lovingly on the lips.

"I should go check on our young guests and make sure they haven't gotten themselves into any trouble," Natsuki said and cupped Shizuru's cheek.

"Yes. Please make sure they have not bothered Lady Hallard and Lady Senoh," Shizuru added.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"No…thank you. I know my Natsuki is more than capable of handling two teenagers alone," Shizuru teased lightly.

"Sure, sure," Natsuki laughed and left the drawing room.

A few minutes after Natsuki left, Shizuru stood, walked over to the bookcase, pulled out a book, and opened it. From inside the hollow book, Shizuru retrieved a key. She replaced the book, walked over to the closet, and entered the small room. Shizuru pushed aside the hanging clothes and pushed against the false wall. It opened easily and Shizuru walked through. She closed the false wall behind her, turned around, and unlocked the door to her hidden private room. Shizuru entered the room and locked the door behind her. She came here when she wanted to be alone with the memories she kept locked inside.

The Countess flipped the switch on a strange looking lamp and it illuminated the room. She ran her fingers over the strange looking lamp and smiled. It was a gift from a brilliant inventor who died at the hands of a jealous lover. Shizuru sat in the sole chair and stared at the ring on her left hand.

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

* * *

Anh Lu, the kingdom's princess and renowned flirt, took off for parts unknown after her father informed her of Count Viola's impending visit. She thought her father was playing matchmaker yet again and she wanted nothing to do with that farce.

"I wish father would let me choose my own spouse," Anh grumbled to herself as she lay on the hillside, staring up at the clear blue sky.

As Anh lay in the soft grass contemplating her matrimonial future, she heard the faint sound of splashing. The lake was located in the middle of the family estate, so a trespasser would not normally make it this far, before one of the several patrols would intercept them. Anh crawled up the hillside, laying low, and peered over the top of the hill. Sitting on the dock of the lake, with her feet in the water, was the loveliest young girl Anh had ever seen.

The princess watched the lovely young girl enjoy the cool water on her feet. Princess Anh was captivated and drawn to this vision of beauty.

"Hello," Anh said, startling the young girl.

"Oh! Hello," Shizuru looked up and smiled.

"I am Princess Anh Lu," Anh said as she bowed grandly.

"Nice to meet you princess. I am Lady Shizuru Viola," Shizuru giggled at Anh's grandiose bow.

"Is Count Viola your father?"

"Yes, he is. Why?"

"Is Countess Viola your mother?"

"Yes. Why?" Shizuru asked, very curious and becoming annoyed with Anh's cryptic questions.

"So my father was _not_ playing matchmaker," Anh said softly, pleasantly surprised.

"Matchmaker?" Shizuru asked, even more confused.

"Yes, I thought my father was playing matchmaker again, when he informed me Count Viola was coming for a visit," Anh admitted sheepishly.

"Well, this explains why you disappeared before my father and I arrived," Shizuru twittered.

"Let me offer my most sincere apologies Lady Viola. Had I known my father wished for me to meet such a lovely young noble_woman_, I would have not disappeared," Anh apologized in a slightly flirtatious tone.

Shizuru always knew when someone was being insincere and this princess was definitely feeding her a line. Lady Viola was also well aware of Anh's reputation as a charming flirt. Shizuru giggled and smiled. Of course, Anh, thinking her charms were working their usual magic, ramped up her seduction.

"Have you had the opportunity to see the estate gardens? They are the finest in the kingdom," Anh said proudly and extended her hand to Shizuru.

Shizuru did not move from her spot on the dock.

"Yes I have, but thank you anyway," Shizuru smiled boldly.

'_This little one is not going to be as easy as the others,'_ Anh thought and smirked at the challenge.

"Well then, perhaps you would not mind some company?" Anh gestured to the spot next to Shizuru.

"Please."

Anh sat down next to Shizuru, pulled off her shoes and socks, and put her feet in the cool water.

"Lady Viola? I am not trying to be forward, but would you mind telling me what business your father has with my father, the king?" Anh asked shyly, as she stared at her feet in the water.

"Princess, you are not being forward. My father is here to discuss a land usage agreement with the king."

"And he brought you along for…?" Anh looked into Shizuru's eyes and asked curious.

Shizuru gazed deep into Anh's eyes, searching for any underlying motives, but did not find anything, except something she could have sworn was desire.

"To visit with King Bao's _lovely_ daughter," Shizuru gazed deep into Anh's eyes and flirted with expert precision, testing if it was desire in the princess's eyes or not.

Anh blush a deep red and stared in stunned silence, shocked at being the object of this young girl's flirtations. Shizuru smiled wickedly, having hit her mark.

"However, we were informed his "wayward daughter" was nowhere to be found," Shizuru smiled slyly, unable to resist teasing Anh further.

"I apologize for not being there to meet you and your father," Anh said sincerely and stared at her feet in the water.

The princess had a well-known reputation as a fun-loving tease that seemed to refuse to take life seriously, so the sincerity in her voice surprised Shizuru. Lady Viola knew King Bao recently stepped up his attempts to find a husband for his carefree daughter, much to Anh's dismay and displeasure.

"I understand your reluctance to meet us," Shizuru smiled.

Anh, surprised by Shizuru's response, looked at the young girl incredulously, blinked a few times, and giggled.

"Please do not get me wrong. I am not entirely opposed to the idea of marriage. I _am_ entirely opposed to the idea of one's parents choosing a spouse," Anh said, attempting to remain lighthearted.

"So, you would not be opposed to marriage to my father, as long as you chose him?" Shizuru teased.

"Y-y-your father?" Anh stammered in shock.

"Yes."

"B-b-but I thought he was here to discuss a land u…" Anh stumbled over her words before she was interrupted by Shizuru.

"He is…and my mother would not be too pleased if he returned home with a second wife," Shizuru giggled.

Anh realized Shizuru was playing with her and decided to call Lady Viola's bluff.

"How would she feel about a daughter-in-law?" Anh asked suggestively and leaned close to Shizuru.

"My, my, you _are_ a bold one," Shizuru giggled and moved backward, replacing the polite distance between them.

"Only with those I like," Anh purred and leaned in further, closing the distance Shizuru created.

"I hardly know you," Shizuru teased and playfully pushed Anh away.

"Well, _that_ can be remedied," Anh recovered and leaned close to Shizuru again.

"Princess…," Shizuru said and pushed Anh away again.

Apparently, Shizuru pushed Anh a bit too hard, because the momentum pulled the princess off the dock and into the lake.

"Princess! I am so very sorry!" Shizuru said excitedly.

Lady Viola leaned over the edge of the dock and extended her hand to Anh. The princess seized her opportunity and pulled Shizuru into the water, which was mid-chest deep for Anh and a bit deeper for the shorter Shizuru.

"Lady Viola, I apologize. Are you alright?" Anh sniggled as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Princess, _that_ was not nice," Shizuru scolded as she made her way towards the shore.

Anh dove under the water. Shizuru shrieked in surprise when Anh wrapped her arms around the young girl's slender waist. She broke the surface with Shizuru in her arms. The princess looked up into the young girl's face, expecting Lady Viola to be angry, but found Shizuru smiling down at her.

"Lady Viola?" Anh asked surprised.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Anh's neck, leaned down, and looked deep into the older girl's eyes. Anh shivered a bit when she saw her own desire mirrored in the young girl's beautiful crimson eyes. Shizuru leaned closer to Anh's face, her full lips a mere inch from the older girl's sensuous ones.

Before Anh could open her mouth to say something, Shizuru stopped her with a gentle kiss on the lips. The older girl smiled brightly. Anh loosened her hold around Shizuru's waist just enough to allow the young girl to slide down, until she was face-to-face with the older girl.

Anh leaned in and returned Shizuru's gentle kiss with a full sensuous one. Time seemed to stand still for the young girl. All she could feel were Anh's two arms wrapped around her and two sensuous lips slowly making love to her own. Shizuru's olfactory senses were heightened. She relished in Anh's scent as it caressed the back of Shizuru's throat. The young vampire knew her hunger would soon be uncontrollable if she did not stop.

"I am only sixteen years old," Shizuru reluctantly broke out of the kiss and stated.

"So? I am only seventeen years old, but soon to be eighteen," Anh laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

"We cannot do this," Shizuru protested weakly, placing both her palms against Anh's upper chest to keep the older girl at bay.

"What? Kiss? I cannot take your virtue by kissing," Anh joked lightly.

"P-p-please…we _really_ must stop," Shizuru almost pleaded and shivered from trying to keep her hunger at bay.

Anh, mistakenly thinking Shizuru was cold, scooped the young girl up in her arms and carried Lady Viola all the way back to the castle.

Once inside the castle, as Anh was heading to her bedchamber, she was stopped by the sound of her father's deep voice.

"Daughter! Come here."

Anh froze in her tracks and went to her father, with Shizuru still in her arms.

"Yes, father."

"Daughter? Why do you have Count Viola's daughter in your arms?" King Bao asked a bit puzzled, but not surprised.

"She was cold, so I was going to take her to our baths," Anh answered sheepishly.

"Shizuru dear, please come here," Count Viola said, sensing his daughter's heightened state.

Anh put Shizuru down and Lady Viola ran to her father's side.

"I did not do anything to or with Lady Viola," Anh blurted out defensively before anyone could say anything.

King Bao, Count Viola, and Shizuru all stared at Anh surprised by her outburst. When she realized she was being stared at, she haughtily stared back at them.

"What?"

King Bao began to laugh and everyone else followed. Once the laughter died down, Count Viola spoke.

"My daughter and I should be returning home. Her mother worries when we are not home for dinner."

With this, King Bao and Anh escorted Count Viola and Shizuru to their carriage. While their fathers wrapped up, Anh stood next to the carriage and did the same with Shizuru through the open window.

* * *

As soon as father and daughter were underway back home, Count Viola spoke.

"Daughter, I know you are enamored with the young human princess. I could sense your heightened state when you were in her arms."

Shizuru stared at the carriage floorboard.

"Daughter, you know you cannot have a normal relationship with a human? If you would like, I can arrange for you to meet some young vampires."

"Thank you father, but I do not wish to meet anyone."

"Shizuru dear, please do not pursue anything more than a friendship with Princess Anh. I ask for her safety…and yours."

The remainder of the carriage ride home was silent as Lady Viola thought about her father's warning. Shizuru knew her father well enough to know he was not a man of frivolous speech, so she considered his warning very carefully.

Back at King Bao's castle, another father and daughter were having a similar conversation over dinner.

"Anh, my daughter, I know you do not need to be reminded about your duty to your position," King Bao said without looking up from his dinner plate.

"Father, I am well aware of my duty to my position, but I cannot stop my heart from beating," Princess Anh answered after she swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Anh, we cannot afford another scandal. We cannot continually blame your wild behavior on spirits. The people of the kingdom are beginning to lose faith in their princess and you are my only heir," King Bao placed his hand over his daughter's and pleaded gently.

"Yes father," Anh said and sadly finished her dinner.

* * *

The next day, Shizuru woke to thoughts of her human princess. She spent the morning trying not to think of the enchanting princess, but to no avail. It seemed as if everything reminded Lady Viola of Princess Anh, especially the garden. When the sun was high in the sky, Shizuru decided to speak to her father again.

"Father?" Shizuru asked her father, who was in his den reading over the land usage agreement.

"Yes daughter?" Count Viola looked up and acknowledged Shizuru standing in the doorway of his den.

"May I speak to you?"

"Of course, come in."

Shizuru entered her father's den and sat down across from him.

"Father…" Shizuru began, but her father cut her off.

"Shizuru, you may NOT pursue a physical relationship with that…that human," Count Viola said sternly.

"But father, I _know_ I can control my hunger with her…," Shizuru said, hopeful of the answer she wished to hear, but knew better.

"No! A vampire cannot be involved with a human. They are our food. What have your mother and I told you about your food?"

"Do not play with my food," Shizuru said dejectedly.

Lady Viola left her father and went to find her mother. She found her mother in their music room, playing the piano.

"Mother?"

"Yes Shizuru dear?" Countess Viola finished the piece she was playing and turned her attention to her daughter.

Countess Viola motioned for Shizuru to sit next to her on the piano bench.

"I…," Shizuru sat down next to her mother and began.

"Yes dear. I understand you love the human princess, however, you know vampires and humans cannot be together for obvious reasons. If your true nature was to be discovered or you were to lose control of your hunger," Countess Viola shuddered.

"But mother…," Shizuru pleaded.

"As your father told you, this is for Princess Anh's safety…as well as yours," Countess Viola comfortingly ran her hand over Shizuru's head.

"Mother…," Shizuru wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed.

"Shizuru dear, you are still young. One day you will meet a wonderful vampire who will make you happy, just as your father has made me," Countess Viola held her daughter.

"Mother, I _have_ met someone that makes me happy," Shizuru managed between sobs.

"Dear, what are you going to tell Princess Anh when she wants to be sexual?"

"MOTHER!" Shizuru yelped in sheer embarrassment.

"Shizuru, did you not consider sex with a human?" Countess Viola teased.

"Is it even possible between a vampire and a human?" Shizuru asked, truly perplexed.

"Well dear, I have not experienced sex with a human; however, I can tell you the act of feeding on one is an erotic experience for a vampire."

"Mother, I do not wish to feed on Princess Anh. How do I…ah…,"

"Shizuru, unfortunately I do not know how it works with a human female, but you need to obey your father on this. I implore you…for the safety of you both," Countess Viola tightened her arms around her daughter.

"Yes…mother," Shizuru said softly as tears began rolling down her pale cheeks.

Countess Viola held Shizuru while her young vampire daughter cried. It broke her heart to see her daughter so unhappy, but she knew her husband made the only decision possible.


	10. Princess Anh Lu: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters of My-HiME / My-Otome are all owned by Sunrise. The characters of Strawberry Panic! are all owned by MediaWorks.

**A/N: **Here is part two, but since Princess Anh Lu's story is turning out longer than expected, I had to break it up yet again.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Princess Anh Lu**

**Part Two**

Shizuru spent the following week trying to forget the human princess. She found herself drawn to her family's garden; because it brought her closer to the human she loved. The end of the week found her once again sitting in the family garden reading a book.

"Is it a good book?"

Lady Viola looked up from her book to see who was speaking to her. When she saw Anh's smiling face, she shot out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the girl she loved.

"Princess!" Shizuru exclaimed and buried her face in Anh's neck.

"Lady Viola," Anh tightened her arms around the young girl.

Shizuru came to her senses and pulled away from Anh.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you and could no longer stay away. I _had_ to see you."

Anh smiled into Shizuru's eyes. The princess cupped the young girl's cheek in her hand and used her thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Tears? Are you not happy to see me?"

"I am…but…my father will be angry if he finds you here."

"I am not worried. I have dealt with angry fathers before," Anh chuckled.

"Princess Anh…it is unwise to make light of my father's anger," Shizuru said seriously.

Anh heard the concern and fear in her young love's voice.

"Alright, I will not make light of it, but I refuse to stay away from you."

Shizuru took Anh's hand and led her quickly away from the mansion.

"Come with me. I will take you somewhere my father will not catch us."

"Lady Viola, are you planning on doing something unseemly with me?" Anh teased.

"Only if you promise to be good," Shizuru teased back.

"Oh…I plan on being _very_ good," Anh grinned wickedly.

Lady Viola quickly realized what she said and her blush reached all the way to her ears.

Once the two girls were far enough away from the Viola mansion, Shizuru snuggled against Anh and slowed their pace. The princess kissed the top of her young love's head and whispered sweet words as they walked slowly towards their destination.

After several minutes, they finally reached the one place Shizuru knew her father would never find them. She discovered this place when she was a child and it was her favorite place to escape from her parents.

"Lady Viola?" Anh said softly as she stared at the old structure before her.

"This is where I come when I need to get away," Shizuru said as she pulled Anh into the old structure.

"Lady Viola?" Anh pulled back and refused to enter the old structure.

"It is alright. There is nothing frightening in there," Shizuru reassured her love.

"B-b-but it is a crypt!"

"Yes, it is my beloved grandmother's crypt. Father refuses to come here," Shizuru said as she tried to pull Anh into the crypt.

"A CRYPT! This is a dead person's resting place!" Anh exclaimed.

"Please, there is nothing to fear," Shizuru pleaded.

"NO! I am NOT going in there!" Anh protested and shook her head vehemently.

"Princess, this is the ONLY place on my family's estate we can be together. We must hurry, so my father does not catch us," Shizuru begged.

Anh stared wide-eyed at the old crypt and then looked at her young love. The overflowing love and desire in those crimson eyes instantly banished all of Anh's fear. She scooped Shizuru up in her arms and carried her into the crypt. Anh was shocked to find the interior clean. Shizuru pointed to the blanket she kept in there. Anh knelt down on one knee and placed her young love upon the blanket. Before the princess released her hold on Shizuru, the young girl wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and buried her face in Anh's neck. Shizuru lightly kissed the princess' neck, eliciting soft moans from the older girl.

"Princess…I missed you," Shizuru murmured between kisses.

"I missed you too," Anh moaned and threw her head back, exposing her throat to Shizuru.

Shizuru kissed and licked Anh's throat. The princess' jugular vein throbbed, tempting the young vampire to partake of the warm delicacy flowing inside. Shizuru broke away and looked into Anh's face. When the cool air hit Anh's neck, the princess opened her eyes and found herself staring into intense crimson pools. Anh could see Shizuru was in turmoil, but didn't know why.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Why did you stop?"

"I was getting ahead of myself again."

"Do you hear me complaining?" Anh teased and kissed the younger girl passionately.

Their kisses deepened and Anh's excitement became palatable to her young vampire lover. Shizuru once again found herself licking and tasting Anh's neck. She could feel the older girl's jugular vein pulsing against her tongue. The feel of Anh's surging blood and the thick scent of her sexual state were driving Shizuru into an erotic frenzy. Her hunger was growing stronger and becoming uncontrollable once again. She threw her head back, opened her mouth, extended her razor sharp fangs, and brought her open mouth down on Anh's neck.

"Lady Viola?" Anh asked puzzled, after Shizuru suddenly pulled away.

"P-p-please, we need to slow down," Lady Viola sputtered after composing herself.

"Why did you pull away?"

"Princess, I _need_ to stop before this goes too far," Shizuru said almost pleadingly.

"Alright, we will stop. I do not wish to cause you any distress," Anh said soothingly to the visibly distraught Shizuru.

"Thank you princess."

"Please, call me Anh."

"Thank you…Anh. Please call me Shizuru," Shizuru said and kissed Anh's cheek.

As much as it pained Anh to stop, she didn't want to put Shizuru through an obvious emotional upheaval. The princess decided she needed to take things slowly with her new young lover, because she knew she wanted a relationship with Shizuru, not just something for the moment.

Anh held Shizuru as they cuddled together on the blanket in the old crypt. The young vampire was internally berating herself for her inability to keep her hunger at bay with Anh. She scoured her brain for a solution to her dilemma. Shizuru wanted to be sexual with her human princess, but her true nature bested her good intentions each and every time. Shizuru decided to consult her mother again.

That evening, after Shizuru and Anh parted company, the young vampire returned home and searched for her mother. Once again, she found her mother seated at the piano playing a very familiar piece.

"Mother?" Shizuru asked softly from the doorway of the music room.

"Yes Shizuru. Come sit next to me," Countess Viola said as she played.

Shizuru entered the music room and sat next to her mother on the piano bench. The young vampire patiently waited for her mother to finish the piece she was playing.

"Shizuru dear, do you recognize this piece?"

"No mother, I do not," Shizuru answered quickly.

"Listen closely dear."

Shizuru closed her eyes and listened to the piece. Her eyes flew open when she recognized the piece.

"Grandmother's favorite piece!"

"Yes dear. Your Grandmother Fujino loved this piece."

"This means father is not home?"

"Yes. He left a little while ago. We looked all over for you, because he wanted to say goodbye. He will be gone for a few days."

"Mother…"

"How _is_ my mother?" Countess Viola asked knowingly.

"I-I-I…," Shizuru stumbled over her words in utter shock.

"Yes little one. I know where you were, but I did not tell your father. A young lady needs a place to herself."

"Thank you mother."

Countess Viola finished playing with a flourish and hugged her daughter.

"You are welcome my dearest daughter."

"Mother…"

"Shizuru dear, I spoke to one of my relatives and asked her how two females consummate their relationship."

"WHAT?" Shizuru exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I spoke to Duchess Hanazono. She has had the same human female mistress, Lady Aoi, for decades."

"Mother," Shizuru whispered shyly.

"Dear one, please do not be embarrassed. Vampires do not take issue with same gender sex. If we did, it would seriously limit our food supply."

"MOTHER! How many times do I have to tell you Anh is NOT food!"

"Oh? So it is Anh now?" Countess Viola teased.

"Mother…," Shizuru looked down at the piano keys.

"My dear daughter, this is not what your father and I wanted for you, but I can see it is futile to fight it. Your father, on the other hand, is not going to take this news well. You know how he feels about humans and vampires together."

"I understand."

Countess Viola took a deep breath and explained the Sapphic facts of life to her daughter. Shizuru's eyes grew wider as her mother spoke.

"So, that is everything Duchess Hanazono told me. I am sure you and Anh will work out the finer details together," Countess Viola teased.

"Oh mother," Shizuru giggled.

Shizuru retired to her bedchamber with a lot to think about. She really wanted to be a good daughter and abide by her father's wishes, but her love for Anh was just too powerful.

* * *

The next day, while Shizuru was strolling through the family garden, two arms wrapped around her waist and she felt soft feminine lips kiss the side of her neck. Shizuru spun around and passionately kissed her older love's lips.

"Anh," Shizuru said softly.

"Shizuru, I missed you. Shall we go see your grandmother?"

"Not today. Father is out of town for a few days and mother knows all about us."

"Is your mother alright with us?"

"She is, but not father."

Shizuru took Anh's hand and brought her inside the mansion to meet her mother. Countess Viola was in the living room, reading a book.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?" Countess Viola looked up from her book.

"I want you to meet Princess Anh Lu," Shizuru said as she pulled Anh into the room.

Countess Viola stood and smiled brightly, careful to keep her fangs covered.

"It is wonderful to finally meet the young woman who has stolen my only daughter's heart," Countess Viola extended her hand to Anh.

"Mother…," Shizuru said embarrassed.

"It is nice to meet you Countess Viola," Anh said and kissed Countess Viola's hand.

Anh was in awe at Countess Viola's beauty. The older woman was statuesque with alabaster skin. Anh thought she resembled one of the statues in her beloved gardens at home. Her long brown hair hung freely past her shoulders. What struck Anh the most were Countess Viola's bright golden eyes, which seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"Ah, such a gentlewoman as well," Countess Viola teased.

"Beauty definitely runs in the family," Anh said smoothly.

"Thank you Princess Anh," Countess Viola smirked.

Shizuru sighed deeply and pulled Anh away from her mother, before the elder Viola had any further chances to embarrass her only daughter.

Immediately after the door to Shizuru's bedchamber was closed, the two young girls were in each other's arms kissing passionately.

"Anh, my father still disapproves of our relationship," Shizuru said as she broke their kiss.

"Why? Your mother obviously approves," Anh said and pulled Shizuru back into another deep kiss.

The two young girls stood wrapped in each other, kissing deeply for several minutes, before Anh maneuvered them over to Shizuru's bed. The princess broke their kiss and looked at Shizuru. Before the young girl could say anything, Anh pushed her backwards onto the bed.

"Anh, you know I want to wait until I am eighteen," Shizuru protested.

"Yes Shizuru. I know, but that does not mean _I_ want to wait," Anh chuckled and pounced on Shizuru.

Even though Shizuru now knew what to do sexually with her human princess, it didn't mean she was ready to give it a try. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts; she didn't notice Anh's hands were busy unbuttoning her dress.

"Anh! Stop that!" Shizuru yelped and swatted Anh's hands away.

"Why? I promise not to make love to you. I just want to feel your cool skin on mine," Anh defended herself.

Before Shizuru could protest, Anh quickly stripped and straddled Shizuru's waist.

"I-I-I have never done this before," Shizuru admitted sheepishly.

"No worries…I have," Anh grinned wickedly and captured Shizuru's neck with her lips.

Shizuru moaned and threw her head back as Anh made love to the young girl's neck.

"Anh…yes," Shizuru moaned.

"Shizuru, I wish to feel you against me," Anh asked softly.

All Shizuru could manage was to nod her head. Anh quickly disrobed Shizuru and they slipped under the covers together. The older girl quickly pulled her naked young love against her.

"You feel wonderful," Anh moaned as her hands wandered over Shizuru's bare body.

When Shizuru felt Anh's hands on the front of her thighs, she pulled the older girl's hand away.

"Anh, I told you I am not ready for that," Shizuru reprimanded.

"Sorry," Anh mumbled and caressed Shizuru's hip.

Anh's hands and lips explored Shizuru's body, caressing every allowable surface. Shizuru's body ignited with desire and passion. She suddenly took control from Anh and flipped the older girl onto her back.

"Shi…," Anh moaned before Shizuru sucked on the older girl's neck.

The throbbing under Shizuru's tongue was causing her hunger to grow rapidly, so she thought it best to leave Anh's neck alone. She trailed her tongue down her love's upper chest and wrapped her mouth around Anh's erect nipple. Anh's body arched off the bed and she let out a loud moan.

* * *

In the living room, Countess Viola looked up from her book and smiled at the noise echoing throughout the mansion hallways. She attempted to resume her reading, but was experiencing great difficulty concentrating on her book. Countess Viola licked her fangs, closed her book, and went in search of a snack. She flew up into the evening sky and headed directly for town.

* * *

Shizuru was happily licking and sucking on Anh's erect nipples. She was in no hurry to move further south, but Anh's need was growing impatient.

"Shizuru honey, please…," Anh pleaded through her moans.

"Hmmm? Oh, alright," Shizuru released the swollen nipple in her mouth and continued her journey south.

Shizuru licked the inside of Anh's thighs, eliciting more loud moans. Anh buried her hands in Shizuru's hair and gently urged her to begin the main event. The young girl got the hint and made herself comfortable between Anh's legs. She looked at the mound of sparse soft curls before her. The scent wafting up from it made Shizuru heady. Her mouth began to water and she licked her fangs.

She tentatively licked the soft curls and smiled when Anh's body began trembling. Shizuru pushed her tongue past the soft curls and touched the swollen flesh jutting out, begging for attention.

"SHIZURU!" Anh yelled.

Shizuru leaned back stunned by Anh's outburst and looked up into her love's face. It was contorted and she looked in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" Shizuru asked, genuinely concerned.

"N-n-no, no, you did not. Please do not stop," Anh sputtered as she tried to form words.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, yes. Please…," Anh pleaded.

Shizuru smiled and settled back down between Anh's legs. She noticed the swollen flesh was now glistening. Curious as to what was causing this, she ran her finger across the swollen flesh. Anh screamed and arched her back. Shizuru smiled with realization. She ran her tongue firmly across the swollen flesh, causing Anh's body to react again. Shizuru smacked her lips and tasted the substance on her tongue. Warmth spread throughout her chest and her pupils dilated.

"Shi-zu-ru…please…"

Shizuru buried her face in the mound of soft curls and licked the swollen flesh, causing it to swell more. The more she licked the warmer her chest grew. All Shizuru knew was she wanted more of the substance Anh's body produced when the swollen flesh was licked, so she happily licked and relished her love's essence.

"Honey, please put your tongue inside me," Anh begged with ragged breath and opened her legs wide.

Obediently, Shizuru stuck out her tongue and pushed it inside Anh as far as it would go. She instinctively wiggled it around, causing Anh to moan loudly.

"Deeper…"

Shizuru knew she couldn't comply with this request, so she did the next best thing and replaced her tongue with her finger. Anh's back arched off the bed, letting Shizuru know she was doing all the correct things to her love.

"Move it in and out."

Anh's hips began bucking against Shizuru's hand.

"More."

Shizuru added more fingers inside Anh and synced her thrusting with the older girl's bucking hips.

"Perfect! Do not stop."

By now, the warmth in Shizuru's chest was beginning to fade, so she bent down and licked the swollen flesh again. Anh's body jolted violently and she screamed out in ecstasy. Shizuru found Anh's new more animated reactions made it difficult for her to hit her mark, so she latched her mouth onto the swollen flesh and sucked.

"OH…DEAR…GOD!" Anh screamed and climaxed.

Copious amounts of liquid hit Shizuru's tongue. She greedily lapped it up and swallowed. A surge of warmth flooded her chest. She threw back her head and drew in a deep open-mouthed breath. Her fangs glistened with Anh's essence, as her body violently convulsed and shook. She moaned and exhaled, as she brought her head forward. Shizuru could feel Anh's essence warming her cold body as it flowed through her.

Anh opened her eyes as her body returned to normal. She looked at Shizuru, who was curled up between Anh's legs.

"Honey," Anh said and extended her hand down to Shizuru.

Shizuru sidled up Anh's body and snuggled up with her older lover.

"Are you alright?" Anh asked and kissed the top of Shizuru's head.

Anh could only hear Shizuru's reaction, so she assumed, from the sounds the young girl made, she must have climaxed as well.

"Yes," Shizuru smiled up at Anh.

Shizuru was lost deep in thought. She knew the only time she ever experienced that feeling was after she fed. It must be the "erotic experience" her mother mentioned, but she was not consuming human blood. She had tasted and fed on something entirely different, but it satiated her hunger better than human blood.

'_So this is what erotic is? I definitely want more of it,'_ Shizuru thought and grinned wickedly.

Anh noticed her young lover was distracted by something, so she leaned down and kissed Shizuru. She took this to mean Anh wanted to start up again, so she kissed the older girl back and slipped in her tongue.

"Shizuru, I need to rest a bit before we start up again," Anh said as she broke their kiss.

"Oh, alright," Shizuru said confused and disappointed.

The throbbing in Anh's head was stronger than the throbbing between her legs. She never experienced a headache after sex, but she also never experienced a climax of that intensity before either. Her head hurt too much to think about it for long. She wrapped her arms around Shizuru and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Several miles away from the estate grounds, Countess Viola was finishing up her snack. Arrogant human males were her favorite food and she found an exquisite one tonight. She found him abusing a barmaid outside the local tavern. After she was finished, Countess Viola snapped his neck and dropped his body in a bog several miles away.

* * *

Later that night, Anh woke in a heightened state of arousal, which she thought was odd, until she saw the top of Shizuru's head perched over her pelvis.

"Shi-zu-ru, what…" Anh moaned and threw her head back as Shizuru's tongue found its target.

Once again, with her newfound skills, Shizuru brought her older lover to another climax that seared her soul. By the time Shizuru sidled up to snuggle with Anh, the older girl had fallen asleep. The young girl smiled at her older lover and snuggled against her.


	11. Princess Anh Lu: Part Three

**DISCLAIMER: **My-Otome belongs to Sunrise. Strawberry Panic! belongs to MediaWorks. I am just playing with the characters for a bit.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I am still on hiatus from my My-HiME and My-Otome works (glares at 'ChieH'), but somehow (I am still trying to figure out how) muse Shizuru got to me and I finished this chapter. Here is part three for your enjoyment and to stop 'ChieH' from looking at me with puppy eyes.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Princess Anh Lu**

**Part Three**

The next morning, Shizuru woke up ready for round three, but found she could not wake Anh. After several unsuccessful attempts, Shizuru reluctantly gave up. She threw on her robe and went looking for her mother. She heard the strains of a piano piece being performed, so she headed to the music room.

"Mother?" Shizuru asked from the doorway of the music room.

"Yes dear?" Countess Viola asked from behind Shizuru.

"Who?"

"Hello Shizuru," Duchess Hanazono turned away from the piano and open her arms.

"Auntie Shizuma!" Shizuru squealed and ran into her aunt's arms.

"I hear you are involved in your first relationship with a human," Shizuma teased as she hugged the young vampire.

"Mother…," Shizuru sighed deeply and buried her face in Shizuma's shoulder.

"Shizuru dear, I thought you would need to speak to Auntie Shizuma," Countess Viola sat down in one of the chairs next to the piano.

"Auntie…ah…I do have a _few_ questions," Shizuru admitted sheepishly and sat down next to Shizuma.

"Alright, ask me anything you like," Shizuma smiled.

"We should wait until Lady Aoi returns. I think her perspective will help as well," Countess Viola suggested.

"Mizuki, Nagisa can catch up once she gets here," Shizuma said.

"Catch up?" Nagisa asked as she entered the music room.

"Ah, very good. Shizuru, this is my companion, Lady Nagisa Aoi," Shizuma wrapped her arm around Nagisa's waist and pulled her close.

"Nice to meet you Lady Aoi," Shizuru said.

"Please, call me Nagisa. It is very nice to meet Shizuma's favorite niece," Nagisa said as she extricated herself from Shizuma's grasp.

Nagisa sat in the chair next to Mizuki.

"Alright Shizuru, what did you want to ask us?" Shizuma asked.

"Are there any dangers Anh and I should be aware of?"

Shizuma looked over at Nagisa with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Have you two been sexual yet?" Shizuma asked.

Shizuru looked sheepishly at her mother and then down at her feet.

"Ah…you have," Shizuma giggled.

"Lady Viola, you need to know each time you make love to your human lover, she will experience a headache and slight memory loss," Nagisa said.

"She was definitely in pain after each time. I do not know about the slight memory loss yet, since I was unable to wake her this morning," Shizuru said unhappily.

"How many times did you make love to her?" Shizuma asked concerned.

"Only twice," Shizuru answered a bit embarrassed.

"Normally, you cannot make love to a human more than once a week, because it wears them out," Shizuma said seriously.

Shizuru's face was crestfallen by this news, because the idea of making love to Anh only once a week was devastating. Her desire for Anh was more powerful than anything she ever felt before in her young life. Before Nagisa could protest, Shizuma put up her hand to silence her companion.

"However, Nagisa and I have discovered this varies from human to human. You and Anh will need to figure out how much she can handle," Shizuma placed a reassuring hand on Shizuru's shoulder.

"How have you and Lady Aoi managed your relationship all these decades? Why does she still look so young?" Shizuru asked.

"I shall let Nagisa answer those questions," Shizuma smiled at her companion.

Nagisa stood and walked over to Shizuma. She wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck and kissed the older vampire on the cheek.

"Lady Viola, I credit honesty, open communication, and a deep love for each other for our longevity. The reason I still look this young is thanks to Shizuma. Each time she and I make love, it regenerates my body," Nagisa said.

"Lady Aoi, how do you handle the times you two cannot be together?" Shizuru asked shyly.

"Fortunately, my body can handle making love once a day and this is perfect for Shizuma's nourishment requirements," Nagisa's cheeks pinked and she smiled shyly.

"Nourishment requirements?" Shizuru asked shocked.

"Yes Shizuru dear. If you have made love to your human lover, you have already experienced the sexual gratification from drinking her essence. Thanks to Nagisa's, I no longer require human blood," Shizuma smiled.

This information surprised both Shizuru and her mother. Shizuma giggled at the sight of the two wide-eyed vampires staring at her.

"I still drink blood whenever necessary," Shizuma stated matter-of-factly.

"Whenever necessary?" Mizuki asked.

"Whenever I find it necessary to kill," Shizuma said flatly and added, "I do not go out of my way to kill, but during these times, a woman is not safe on the streets in some towns."

"Hello?" Anh asked from the doorway of the music room.

Anh's appearance halted all further discussion.

"Anh," Shizuru stood and brought Anh into the music room.

Nagisa quickly took the seat Shizuru vacated.

"Princess Anh Lu, this is my aunt, Duchess Hanazono and her companion Lady Aoi. You already know mother," Shizuru made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you both," Anh bowed with a flourish.

"Oh my, such a charming young princess," Shizuma smiled wickedly.

Nagisa recognized that smile instantly and lightly elbowed her older lover to behave. Shizuma wrapped her arms around her young lover and kissed the side of the redhead's neck, letting her know the message was received.

"We were just discussing relationships," Mizuki giggled.

"Oh," Anh whispered softly.

Anh stared at her feet in embarrassment after she realized Shizuru's mother must have heard all the noise they were making last night.

"Princess dear, please do not be embarrassed. I did not hear all that much last night," Mizuki teased.

Anh turned several shades of red and buried her face in her hands.

"Mother! Stop teasing Anh," Shizuru scolded.

"Mizuki, what did you hear last night?" Shizuma asked.

"Shizuma, you would not believe…," Mizuki began.

"MOTHER!" Shizuru yelled, completely mortified.

"I will tell you later, after the two lovebirds are gone," Mizuki giggled.

"Lady Viola, will you and Princess Anh be joining us for lunch?" Nagisa asked, changing the subject.

"That would be lovely," Shizuru answered.

* * *

While Nagisa prepared a wonderful lunch for everyone, Shizuru and Anh dressed. Lady Aoi made full meals for herself and Anh. For the three vampires, she prepared what she usually made for Shizuma whenever they entertained guests.

"Lady Aoi, this is wonderful," Anh said as she happily ate her lunch.

"Yes, this is very nice," Shizuru said as she looked at her food and then at Anh's, curious as to why they were not the same.

"Shizuru dear, I know you will love it," Shizuma said, seeing Shizuru's hesitation.

Shizuru put a forkful of food in her mouth and chewed. The flavors in her mouth came alive and Shizuru smiled broadly. Shizuma could see the tips of the young vampire's fangs. Countess Viola was already enjoying her food, as was Shizuma.

"What is this?" Mizuki asked excitedly.

"My own special dish I make for Shizuma," Nagisa beamed with pride and happiness.

"It is absolutely delicious!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"I am happy you like it," Nagisa said.

"You _must_ give me the recipe. My husband will love this dish," Mizuki said.

"Mizuki…how are you going to explain where you got the recipe? If I remember correctly, your husband still hates your family," Shizuma reminded her cousin.

"Norio does not hate my family. He dislikes them and refuses to speak to them," Mizuki responded.

"Oh that man! He definitely lives up to his name. Him and his damned principles have kept me from seeing my favorite cousin," Shizuma hissed.

"Well, you are here now, so enjoy me while you can," Mizuki teased.

"You mean that?" Shizuma leered and arched one eyebrow.

"Hmmm…it might be fun," Mizuki flirted and leaned closer to Shizuma.

"Mother!" Shizuru interrupted their flirting, before it went too far.

Shizuma and Mizuki laughed. Shizuru pouted, realizing she fell right into their trap.

"Shizuma, would you and Lady Aoi like to stay another day? I would love the opportunity to catch up on family news and gossip," Mizuki asked Shizuma.

"Nagisa? Would you like to stay?" Shizuma asked her companion.

"That would be nice and you two need to catch up. Also, it will give me an opportunity to finish my talk with Lady Viola," Nagisa replied happily.

Shizuru choked on her mouthful of food when she heard that last part.

"Shizuru dear? After lunch, would you please make sure the maids prepare one of the guest rooms for Shizuma and Lady Aoi?" Mizuki asked.

"Please, call me Nagisa."

"Alright, Nagisa. Please call me Mizuki."

"And what should _I_ call you?" Anh asked teasingly.

"You, my dear princess, may call me, Mother."

Anh spit out the liquid in her mouth and everyone at the table laughed.

* * *

After lunch, Shizuru made sure the maids prepared the guest room before she and Anh went for a walk through the garden.

"Your family's garden is wonderful," Anh said as she walked with her arm around Shizuru's shoulder.

"Ah, but it is nothing compared to your family's gardens."

"Yes, they are my pride and joy. I have been pestering father to put in a labyrinth, but he keeps refusing, stating someone will get lost in there and probably die without anyone knowing."

"Shall we sit here?" Shizuru asked and pointed to the wooden bench in the middle of the garden.

The two young girls cuddled on the bench in comfortable silence.

"Shizuru, I wish I could spend every single day of my life like this."

"It _is_ a wonderful dream."

"Why does it have to be a dream?"

"Anh, have you forgotten both our fathers are adamantly opposed to our union?"

"I do not care what my father does and does not want."

"I do. It will directly impact the land usage agreement between our fathers."

"I love you! I do not care about the stupid land usage agreement!"

"You what?" Shizuru exclaimed.

"I love you," Anh repeated.

"Are you sure? We just spent one night together."

"Yes, I am very sure," Anh took Shizuru's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"There are a few things you should know about me. Then we will see if your feelings are still the same."

Shizuru took a deep breath and opened up her heart to Anh. The young vampire told Anh everything about her lineage. She repeated everything she learned from Shizuma and Nagisa about what to expect from their sex life. After she finished, she braced herself for the rejection she was sure would follow. Anh sat in stunned silence from the barrage of information.

After several minutes of silence, Shizuru stood to leave, figuring Anh needed to be left alone to think. Anh's mind was still trying to make sense of everything, so her heart took control, while it still had the chance. As Shizuru took a step, Anh reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Please, do not leave," Anh said softly.

"Alright," Shizuru smiled and sat down.

"My thoughts are all jumbled right now, but I am certain of one thing," Anh began.

"What is that my love?" Shizuru asked and placed her hand over Anh's.

"I love you and want to remain by your side, no matter what," Anh said softly.

"You know you cannot tell anyone about me or my family?"

"Yes, I know…and I never would."

"You also know it will not be easy for us?"

"Yes, but I feel we can get through it…together."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Anh's neck and kissed her lovingly.

* * *

That night, all four women sat in the Viola living room chatting happily

"Shizuru dear, how did everything go with your human princess?" Shizuma asked as she pulled Nagisa closer to her on the couch.

"It went better than I was expecting. She took the news quite well and wants to stay together," Shizuru answered happily.

"Shizuru dear, you _know_ your father will not approve of your relationship with a human," Mizuki said.

"Mother, I know father will not approve, but I do not know how to change his mind."

"Mizuki, perhaps now is the time to use your ace?" Shizuma smiled mischievously.

"Ace? What ace?" Shizuru asked.

Countess Viola sat silently contemplating whether or not to disclose the scandal to her daughter. She had kept this family secret for so long, she almost forgot about it.

_'Of course Shizuma would remember this,'_ Mizuki thought.

"Mother?"

"Shizuru dear, I do not feel it would be appropriate for me to disclose this to you," Mizuki responded.

"Mizuki, tell her. She is old enough to understand," Shizuma said.

Mizuki sighed deeply and glared at her cousin.

"Do not give me that look young lady," Shizuma reprimanded her younger cousin.

"Younger?" Shizuru asked surprised.

"Yes Shizuru dear, your Auntie Shizuma is older," Mizuki giggled.

"But you do not look older than mother," Shizuru said surprised.

"Well, Auntie Shizuma has not given birth and raised an apparently ungrateful child," Mizuki huffed in feigned indignation.

"Mother! I am very sorry, I did not mean…," Shizuru stopped abruptly at the sound of her mother's giggling.

Mizuki started out giggling and ended up laughing at her daughter's utter indignation. After several minutes, Shizuru recovered from her indignation, ready for revenge.

"Well mother, since you took such great pleasure in making me feel so bad, I think you need to make it up to me by telling me the family secret," Shizuru said, certain she had her mother right where she wanted her.

"When you are right, you are right Shizuru dear," Mizuki said sheepishly.

"Yes I am," Shizuru huffed victoriously.

"The family secret is…we are vampires!" Mizuki laughed uproariously.

Shizuma laughed as well, leaving the two younger girls a bit miffed with their elders' antics.

"MOTHER!"

"SHIZUMA!"

The two older vampires stopped laughing and gave the two younger girls perplexed looks.

"What?" both older vampires asked in unison.

"Act your age!" both younger girls reprimanded in unison.

"Shizuru dear, if I were to "act my age," I would dry up and blow away in the wind," Mizuki said matter-of-factly.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma.

"Same here, dearest."

"All teasing aside Shizuru dear, the reason your father deeply hates the idea of a human and a vampire together is because his father ran off with a human woman. It left him the man of the family and humiliated his entire family."

"Grandfather Viola?" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Not the one you knew; the one before him."

"But why does father hate him so much?" Shizuru asked.

"Because he is a close-minded, stubborn jerk," Shizuma hissed.

"SHIZUMA! Do not speak ill of Norio. He _**is**_ my husband and Shizuru's father," Mizuki scolded her cousin.

Shizuma shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"The scandal devastated his mother, your grandmother Viola. She was never quite the same," Mizuki said sadly.

"Shizuru, although your father may never accept you and Anh, you are more than welcome at my estate. If your father chooses to be a stubborn jerk and disowns you, you may come live with me and Nagisa," Shizuma said lovingly.

"May I bring Anh?" Shizuru asked.

"She is most welcome as well. I would love the opportunity to have her," Shizuma grinned wickedly.

"SHIZUMA!" Nagisa scolded her lover and apologized to Shizuru, "Do not worry Shizuru. Your Auntie Shizuma is just a big harmless flirt."

"With a voracious appetite for young females," Mizuki added teasingly.

"Jealous, Mizuki dear?" Shizuma huffed indignantly.

"Young females are not my 'cup of tea,' but I would never throw a handsome male vampire out of my bed," Mizuki swooned.

"MOTHER!" Shizuru scolded.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this dear, but it is in our bloodline, so you will be just like me when you mature," Mizuki smirked.

Later that night, after all the women retired to their respective bedchambers, the mansion was quiet…for a little while.


	12. Princess Anh Lu: Part Four

**DISCLAIMER: **My-Otome is the sole property of Sunrise. Strawberry Panic! reluctantly submits to MediaWorks' ownership.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Between muse Shizuru continually tying up and gagging muse Michiru, as well as ShotgunNeko-sama poking me in reviews, I just cannot peacefully remain on hiatus from this series. Since we all know it is not wise to refuse Shizuru, in any incarnation, here is part four for your enjoyment.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Princess Anh Lu**

**Part Four**

With the exception of soft feminine gasps and whispers wafting through the dark hallways of the Viola mansion, the estate was quiet and tucked in for the night.

"Shi…zu…ma…" Nagisa moaned softly as her vampire lover passionately kissed her entire body.

"Nagisa, you are so lovely," Shizuma whispered against Nagisa's skin.

"Anh, my dear Anh," Shizuru moaned softly, tossing and turning in her sleep.

A dark figure entered the mansion and slipped into the main bedchamber, where the Countess Mizuki Viola was sleeping soundly.

"Be quiet! Don't say a word!" commanded the intruder, with a hand clasped tightly over the Countess' mouth.

Mizuki's vampire eyes flew open, but she could not see the intruder's face. She knew by the size of the hand on her mouth, the intruder was male. The vampire struggled violently against the man, pummeling him with her fists and screaming in her throat.

"Quiet!" the man hissed.

He was extraordinarily strong and pinned her securely to the bed, confirming Mizuki's worse fear; he was probably a vampire and she had no chance of fighting him off. Her body suddenly went limp in surrender.

"Much better," the male vampire growled, as his free hand roamed over Mizuki's body.

Mizuki could feel him struggling to pull up her long nightgown and was thankful she wore it to bed tonight.

"I hate this cursed thing!" the male vampire grumbled and unwittingly removed his hand from Mizuki's mouth.

Just then, Mizuki's vampire eyes focused and she saw it was her husband on top of her.

"Norio!" Mizuki reprimanded her husband.

"Mizuki…honey," Norio said sheepishly.

"You scared me!" Mizuki punched Norio in the arm.

"I just thought…," Norio looked at his wife and smiled mischievously.

"What are you doing home?"

"Everything wrapped up early and I missed you," Norio said and kissed Mizuki passionately on the lips.

Mizuki wrapped her arms around Norio's strong neck and kissed her husband back. Norio fumbled as he hurriedly stripped off his clothes.

"Norio…," Mizuki purred seductively.

Norio ceased his fumbling and let his wife expertly shed him of his clothing. She was nude and wrapped around his waist before he could blink twice.

"Norio…," Mizuki moaned and thrust her hips forward, pushing her well-endowed husband into her.

"Mizuki, wait…," Norio froze.

"We are safe. It is not breeding season."

"MIZUKI!" Norio yelled as his wife dug her sharp fingernails into his muscular back.

In Shizuru's bedchamber, her eyes flew open.

"Father?"

The Viola estate was definitely not a quiet place that night.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuru woke to a delicious scent and two arms wrapped around her. She opened her crimson eyes and found herself staring into a pair of sexy amethyst ones.

"Anh? How did you…?"

"Shi…zu…ru…," Anh purred and buried her face into her young lover's neck.

"Anh, you must go. I think father is back," Shizuru said in a near state of panic, as she tried desperately to extricate her older lover from her neck.

"He is," Anh purred mischievously.

Shizuru stared at Anh in utter silence, thoroughly confused.

"Ask your mother," Anh said cryptically and slipped her hands under Shizuru's nightgown.

"Mo…ther?" Shizuru managed to squeak out before slapping Anh's hand away.

"Shi…zu…ru," Anh, undeterred as usual, purred into her young lover's ear, while sneaking her hand back under Shizuru's nightgown.

"ANH!"

Without much effort, Shizuru managed to gain the upper hand with her older human lover and made love to Anh, keeping her vampire ears open to any sounds of her parents.

Several hours later, Shizuru watched her human lover slumber. Through the young vampire's eyes, she saw a glow surrounding Anh. Shizuru wondered if all humans glowed like this after making love.

"Shizuru?" Mizuki whispered as she slowly opened her daughter's bedchamber door and peered inside.

"Mother?" Shizuru whispered back.

"I would like to speak to you," Mizuki said softly and stepped back into the hallway.

Shizuru quietly slipped out of bed and joined her mother in the hallway.

"Yes mother?" Shizuru asked, trying to keep the guilt out of her voice.

"Shizuru dear, I know your human lover is in there with you, so may stop feigning innocence," Mizuki teased.

"Mother!"

"I have spoken to your father and for now, he has decided to allow you to continue seeing the princess…HOWEVER…you must promise us you will not turn her."

"Yes mother, oh yes!" Shizuru exclaimed and hugged her mother tightly in gratitude.

"Now, come and join your loving generous parents for breakfast," Mizuki jested.

Shizuru happily ran back into her bedchamber to dress for breakfast. As she was dressing, she heard Anh stir and quickly glanced over at the lump in her bed. Anh was still sleeping soundly, so Shizuru finished dressing, kissed her lover on the cheek, and went to join her family for breakfast.

When Shizuru arrived in the dining room, Nagisa was serving breakfast.

"Lady Aoi, did you prepare breakfast?" Shizuru asked, quietly upset with her aunt for treating Nagisa like a handmaid.

"Lady Shizuru," Nagisa said cheerfully as she placed a plate in front of Shizuru.

"Yes Shizuru dear, Nagisa prepared another wonderful meal for us to enjoy," Shizuma responded.

"It smells wonderful," Shizuru smiled and placed a forkful of food in her mouth.

"I am well aware Nagisa is not my handmaid," Shizuma whispered in Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru suddenly stopped chewing and stared at her aunt questioningly.

"I heard your thoughts Shizuru dear," Shizuma giggled.

"Duchess, please stop harassing my daughter," Norio growled.

"Count Viola, I was just responding to a question she asked," Shizuma said sarcastically and smiled wickedly.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and Shizuru stared down at her plate. Aside from a few good-natured jabs from Shizuma, she and Norio finished breakfast without fighting.

As Mizuki and Shizuma walked towards the garden, Norio overheard Shizuma ask his wife, "What _did_ you say…or _do_ to him?" The two entered the garden laughing.

As Shizuru stood to return to Anh, Norio spoke.

"Shizuru dear…I would like to speak to you before you leave."

"Yes father," Shizuru responded tentatively and sat back down.

"Dear, you know I love you and want you to be happy."

"Yes father," Shizuru said sheepishly, preparing herself for a lecture.

"Shizuru, I'm not going to lecture you, so you can stop looking at me like that," Norio chuckled.

Shizuru looked at her father and smiled brightly.

"Dear, your mother and I discussed your budding relationship with King Bao's daughter last night after I got home. She made me see how happy Princess Nguyen makes you, so I give you my blessing as well."

"Thank you father," Shizuru said happily and began to stand.

"However…"

Shizuru's face was crestfallen as she sat back down.

"You **must **promise to listen to me and your mother, especially in regard to your human princess," Norio lovingly held Shizuru's hands in his and looked directly into her eyes as he spoke.

"Yes father. I promise to listen to you and mother."

"Very well, you may go," Norio released Shizuru's hands and watched her walk down the hallway towards her bedchamber.

Norio sighed deeply and smiled. He realized his little one was quickly approaching maturity and would be leaving home soon. In human years, her eighteenth birthday was just a little over a year away.

"They grow up so quickly."

Norio turned and smiled at his wife standing behind him.

"I just want her to be as happy as us and if it means being with a…human…so be it."

"Norio dear, I guess it is time to let our little one make her own way in the world of humans. We taught her well, so she will be fine," Mizuki leaned down and kissed Norio on the cheek.

Count and Countess Viola watched their daughter walk towards her future with a mixture of trepidation and happiness.

* * *

As Shizuru's eighteenth birthday quickly approached, her parents found themselves swamped with arranging for her grand birthday ball. For Shizuru, the time seemed to fly by. She was a bundle of raw nerves, because her eighteenth birthday marked the day she promised to give herself to her human princess.

A couple of weeks before her eighteenth birthday, Lady Viola asked her parents if she could spend a week with her aunt, the Duchess Hanazono. She asked if she could return home with her aunt, when the Duchess stated she would arrive to attend Shizuru's grand birthday ball.

"My, my…our little girl is growing up fast," Countess Viola mused to her husband as they watched Shizuru walk away.

"Yes she is," Count Viola sadly agreed.

* * *

The week Shizuru spent with Shizuma and Nagisa was extremely educational. It helped the young vampire understand just what she should and should not do with her human lover. They did their best to answer all of Shizuru's numerous questions. Unfortunately, they were not able to answer one extremely important question, which would prove to have deadly consequences.

Shizuru arrived home with the Duchess Hanazono and Lady Nagisa the day before the grand ball, in order to have enough time to prepare for her very special day.


	13. Princess Anh Lu: Part Five

**DISCLAIMER: **My-Otome is the sole property of Sunrise. Strawberry Panic! reluctantly submits to MediaWorks' ownership.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Poor muse Michiru is still tied up and gagged, so I find myself "inspired" by muse Shizuru to keep updating this series. A few readers have expressed; some more adamantly than others; they would like Princess Anh Lu's story to hurry up and end. Therefore, here is the last chapter of Princess Anh Lu's story.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Princess Anh Lu**

**Part Five**

Lady Shizuru spent the entire afternoon of her birthday with her most beloved. The princess had something special planned and instructed Shizuru to reserve the entire morning and afternoon; however, personal preparations for her grand birthday ball consumed the entire morning.

The Count and Countess Viola busied themselves with last minute details. The Duchess Hanazono and Lady Nagisa decided the best way they could help with the festivities was to stay away for most of the day.

Initially, the Duchess and Lady Nagisa headed off for a bit of sightseeing that morning; however, they were detoured when they arrived in King Bao's kingdom.

"Driver…," Shizuma tapped her ornate walking stick against the ceiling of the carriage, "…stop here."

The driver did as instructed by his mistress and stopped the carriage.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa reprimanded as she looked out the carriage window.

"What?" Shizuma cooed wickedly.

"You are up to something. This is King Bao's castle," Nagisa said in mock exasperation.

"I felt like getting some _alone_ time with the lovely princess…and possible future _in-law_," Shizuma teased.

Nagisa rolled her eyes and exhaled loud enough for Shizuma to hear.

"Oh…do not be like that. I shall behave myself," Shizuma smiled as innocently as she could muster, "I promise."

Shizuma glided swiftly out of the carriage with Nagisa reluctantly following. The Duchess' long royal robes flowed elegantly behind her. All that laid eyes on her never questioned her royal lineage, which never failed to amuse the elder vampire. Both women stood in front of the massive front door and rang the bell.

A tall stoic man opened the door and gave both women an uninterested stare.

"I am the Duchess Hanazono. This is Lady Aoi. We are here to see Princess Anh Lu."

"Is she expecting you?"

"Of course," Shizuma lied, "Please let her know we are here."

The man escorted the two women inside to the receiving area and left to find the princess.

"What a serious man," Nagisa remarked.

"More like stuffy," Shizuma laughed.

A few minutes later, Anh greeted her guests.

"Duchess Hanazono," Anh bowed, "What brings you and Lady Aoi here?" Anh bowed to Nagisa.

"Well," Shizuma cleared her throat, "I would like to find someplace where the walls do not have such big ears."

"Let us talk in the garden," Anh suggested, leading her guests to her pride and joy.

As soon as Shizuma and Nagisa entered the garden, its grandeur overwhelmed them.

"This," Anh made a sweeping gesture with her arm, "is my pride and joy."

Shizuma and Nagisa stood staring speechless at the garden.

"I get that reaction a lot," Anh laughed.

"This has to be the most beautiful garden I have ever seen," Nagisa commented.

"Yes, this is one of the most magnificent gardens I have seen in my lifetime," Shizuma added.

"Duchess, coming from you, that is the highest praise I have ever received," Anh smiled brightly and winked.

"My, my, as charming as ever," Shizuma teased.

"Shizuma," Nagisa reprimanded.

"Back to the matter at hand," Shizuma giggled, "It appears you have captivated my niece's heart, so I am here to make sure your intentions are true. I love my niece and her happiness is of the utmost importance to me."

Anh led her guests to an ornate bench under a large shade tree.

"How about here?"

"This is absolutely lovely," Shizuma gushed.

The three women talked for several hours. Before they knew, the morning became the afternoon.

"Princess, Lady Viola is here to see you," the tall stoic man from earlier announced.

"Thank you. Please escort her to the waiting area and tell her I shall be with her shortly."

The tall man nodded and walked back inside.

"It was a pleasure," Anh said and bowed, "However, I must get to my lady love."

"The pleasure was all mine," Shizuma replied and added, "Princess, please do not disclose this meeting to my niece."

"Of course," Anh smiled, "Take the path around the garden back to your carriage. She will not see you leave."

After bidding Princess Anh farewell, the Duchess Hanazono and Lady Aoi continued with their original plan to go sightseeing. They returned to the Viola estate about two hours before Shizuru's grand birthday ball.

As the two women entered the front door, the Countess Viola intercepted them.

"Shizuma! What have you been up to all this time?"

"Why absolutely nothing," Shizuma purred.

"You forget, dearest cousin, I know you too well. What were you up to?" Mizuki asked with her arms crossed.

Shizuma deeply sighed and smiled wickedly.

"Well?" Mizuki asked.

"Nagisa and I went to see the lovely Princess Anh…our future in-law."

"You did WHAT?" Mizuki yelled, utterly incredulous.

"We…," Shizuma began.

"Sometimes I wonder just what keeps your ears apart," Mizuki said exasperated.

Shizuma gave Mizuki a wickedly innocent smile.

"What is this matter about 'our future in-law'?" Mizuki asked.

"Ah…that…," Shizuma began.

Shizuru walked up to the three women, interrupting Shizuma.

"Auntie Shizuma, Lady Nagisa, where have you been? Mother has been worried."

"We felt it would be best if we stayed out of the way, so we took in the sights," Shizuma smiled.

"I hope you had a chance to see Princess Anh's magnificent garden," Shizuru smiled knowingly.

"How did…," Shizuma stuttered.

Shizuru pointed to Anh walking towards them.

"I have an acute sense of smell," Shizuru teased.

Shizuma laughed and everyone else joined in.

"What is so amusing?" Anh asked puzzled.

"Just Auntie Shizuma being Auntie Shizuma," Shizuru laughed.

After a few more minutes of chattering, the little band of females dispersed so they could prepare for the evening's festivities.

Dignitaries from far and wide came to celebrate Lady Shizuru Viola's passage into womanhood. Several of them brought along their unmarried sons, but Shizuru was only concerned with one special royal person…the most important person in her life.

Shizuru was the perfect lady, dodging suitor after suitor well into the evening, looking for the first opportunity to slip away for a stolen moment with Anh. Norio and Mizuki proudly watched their only child expertly dispatch each suitor.

"She learned her lessons well," Norio commented to his wife, seated by his side.

"No dear, she comes by that skill naturally," Mizuki smiled lovingly up at her husband.

The Count and Countess Viola were not the only ones watching Lady Shizuru. Anh could not take her eyes off Shizuru all evening. She was growing steadily impatient about getting her girlfriend alone and away from all those ogling men.

Around ten o'clock, Shizuru finally got a break from her barrage of suitors. She searched the ballroom for Anh, but could not find her. Shizuru popped her head out the ballroom door and scanned the hallway. She softly called out Anh's name. When she did not receive a reply, she pulled her head back inside. Before she could get completely back inside the ballroom, someone suddenly pulled Shizuru into the hallway.

"Shhh…"

"Anh," Shizuru purred in her love's arms.

"Finally alone," Anh sighed and held Shizuru tightly.

Anh quickly pulled Shizuru into the closest empty room. As their lips got reacquainted, their hands battled through all the layers of elegant clothing. Shizuru, who was momentarily lost in the passion, finally came to her senses and stopped her ardent lover.

"Anh, please stop," Shizuru pleaded, "I want this to be special."

Anh lifted her face out of Shizuru's neck and smiled. She took Shizuru by the hand and escorted her back into the grand ballroom.

When Anh proudly entered the grand ballroom with Shizuru on her arm, a hush fell over the entire room. The smile on Anh's face could have lit up the entire town.

"I give you, the guest of honor!" Anh announced and turned to Shizuru.

Shizuru stood next to Anh completely dumbfounded. She had no idea what her older lover was up to this time. Anh led Shizuru up on the small riser with the band.

"Hello everyone, I am Princess Anh Lu. I wish to take this opportunity to announce the Lady Shizuru Viola has made me the happiest princess in the land by agreeing to be my spouse."

Shizuru's jaw fell open and she stared at Anh in utter disbelief. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Mizuki? Did you know about this?" Norio asked incredulous, once he found his voice.

"So _this_ is what Shizuma was referring to…," Mizuki said softly to herself.

Suddenly, as if the shock wore off all at once, the guests began to chatter and the volume in the ballroom reached shattering heights.

"Excuse me?" Anh asked politely, to no avail.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Anh yelled, to no avail.

Anh picked up one of the percussionist's sticks and struck the metal gong. The loud resonating sound drew the room to a complete standstill.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, _we_ would like to bid you all a goodnight and thank you for coming," Anh announced and pulled Shizuru out of the ballroom with a royal flourish.

The guests stood dumbstruck by Anh's announcement and departure. The volume in the room was beginning to reach great heights again, so Norio acted quickly to quell the uproar and his wife pursued their daughter for an explanation.

In Shizuru's bedchamber, the two young lovers laughed and embraced. Anh began undressing her young lover.

"Anh…not yet, I can hear mother approaching," Shizuru said softly and held Anh at arm's length.

Anh paused and listened, but she did not hear anything.

"I do not hear anything," Anh said and buried her face in Shizuru's neck.

As Anh lightly caressed Shizuru's neck with soft kisses, the young lady gave in to her mounting passion and wrapped her arms around her princess. Anh pressed Shizuru's back against the bedchamber wall as they kissed deeply and passionately. Shizuru smiled as her princess' hand deftly headed for Anh's second favorite garden. The young lady felt consumed by her nearly uncontrollable lust.

"SHIZURU!" Mizuki yelled from the other side of Shizuru's bedchamber door.

The sound of her mother's angry voice was like a thunderbolt from the blue, quickly separating the two young lovers.

"Yes?" Shizuru replied meekly, exposing her guilt.

"Young lady, extricate yourself from your fiancée and come talk to me," Mizuki's anger dissipated with the sound of her daughter's voice.

For several minutes, Mizuki could hear the sound of rustling inside, before Shizuru's bedchamber door slowly opened. The Countess stood in the hallway with her arms crossed, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Young lady, you and I need to go speak to your father," Mizuki said sternly.

"Yes mother," Shizuru looked at the floor.

The two female vampires walked towards the drawing room in complete silence. As they approached the ballroom, they heard the sounds of an altercation. Mizuki instantly recognized her husband's angry voice.

"You need to stop talking now. If it bothers you, you are more than welcome to leave," Norio growled at the man in front of him.

Mizuki swiftly entered the ballroom and stood beside her husband.

"Father Takeda, I think you should take your leave now," Mizuki said politely.

"We need to act quickly! Your daughter has been seduced by evil!" Father Takeda spewed irrationally.

"You are talking about my dear daughter…Father Takeda. I think you should do as Countess Viola suggested," King Bao said flatly.

"Your daughter is an abomination to God! She is possessed by the Devil! We need to perform an exorcism immediately!" Father Takeda was quickly losing his grasp on rational thought.

"Father Takeda…LEAVE!" Norio commanded and gave the priest a look that made the young man's blood run cold.

"This is not going to end well," Shizuma said softly to Nagisa as they watched Father Takeda's descent into rabid homophobia.

Father Takeda stared at Norio incredulously, but did as he was commanded and left promptly. On his way out of the ballroom, he spotted Shizuru standing near the entrance and stopped to speak to her.

"Dear, you need to get away from that evil woman before it's too late!" Father Takeda held Shizuru's hands in both of his.

"Sir, do NOT touch my daughter!" Norio growled and pulled Father Takeda's hands off Shizuru's.

Norio roughly escorted Father Takeda out of the estate.

"This is NOT over Count Viola!" Father Takeda threatened as he entered his carriage.

Count Viola made sure Father Takeda's carriage left his property before returning to his family and guests. When Norio returned to the ballroom, Mizuki informed him most of the guests stayed out of loyalty to them and King Bao. The narrow-minded guests left on Father Takeda's heels. The Count Viola stood on the small riser and spoke to his guests.

"Excuse me…," Norio began, "I apologize for the disturbance. Please continue to enjoy our daughter's birthday celebration."

The guests slowly resumed the birthday festivities. Norio and Mizuki escorted their daughter and future daughter-in-law out of the ballroom and into the drawing room.


	14. The Count and Countess Viola

**DISCLAIMER: ** My-Otome is the sole property of Sunrise. Strawberry Panic! reluctantly submits to MediaWorks' ownership.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My most humble apologies to my die-hard fans and readers for taking so long to update this series, but my muse has decided she would rather work on "Final Apocalypse" than this series.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**The Count and Countess Viola**

No one said a word on the way to the drawing room. Once inside, Shizuru was the first one to speak.

"Father," Shizuru began, but Norio interrupted her.

"Shizuru dear, please sit," Norio asked.

Mizuki sat down on the settee and waited for Norio to join her. Shizuru and Anh sat down together on the loveseat. Norio poured himself a strong drink and a glass of red wine for his wife. He handed the glass of wine to Mizuki and sat down next to her.

"Princess Anh, I hope you understand what a shock your announcement was to the Countess and I," Norio took a sip from his glass.

"Yes Count Viola, I understand," Anh looked down at the floor, "I should have waited to properly ask for Lady Viola's hand in marriage, but all this is new for me."

"We understand. This is all new for us as well. Shizuru is our only child and we are not accustomed to the mating formalities of humans," Mizuki said.

"The Countess and I went against our families' desires when she convinced me to raise Shizuru in the world of humans," Norio said and squeezed Mizuki's hand, "_I_ wanted to keep her among our own.

"NO!" Anh stood abruptly and startled everyone, "I mean…I am glad you both gave me the chance to meet the one I know I was destined to wed."

The shocked, yet amused looks her future in-laws gave her, caused Anh to blush and quickly avert her eyes. Norio and Mizuki laughed at their future daughter-in-law's awkward moment.

"Father? Mother? Does this mean we may wed?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, dear daughter. You and your lovely princess may couple; however, your union will not be recognized by all the ruling religions," Norio stated.

"Father, since our kind does not recognize the ruling religions and Anh's family are from a less restrictive faith, our two families will be fine with our union. As long as our loved ones recognize our union, we will be happy," Shizuru was beaming with happiness.

"Shizuru dear, would you and Princess Anh like to hold your ceremony here?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes!" Anh blurted out.

Shizuru smiled at her betrothed and nodded to her parents.

"Since I do not know how to plan a human ceremony, I shall ask Lady Aoi to assist us," Mizuki said to Shizuru.

"Mother?" Shizuru asked softly.

"Yes dear?"

"Are Auntie Shizuma and Lady Aoi married?"

"No dear," Mizuki smiled, "As your aunt relishes in telling me…she likes living in sin."

Norio chuckled to himself and Mizuki gently elbowed him.

"Shizuru, you have guests to attend to in the ballroom," Norio smiled, "Your mother and I will join you shortly."

"Yes father," Shizuru stood and hugged her parents.

Princess Anh stood with Lady Viola. Mizuki sensed her future daughter-in-law's hesitation, so she gestured for Anh to hug her as well. Anh hugged her future mother-in-law.

"Welcome to the coven," Mizuki whispered seductively into Anh's ear and lightly nipped the young princess' neck.

Shocked, the princess' eyes widened and she immediately looked to Shizuru for help, who only rolled her eyes.

Much to Count and Countess Viola's surprise, planning a human wedding ceremony frazzled even the steeliest of nerves. The Countess was grateful for Lady Aoi's assistance. Besides dealing with the usual stress of planning a wedding, this wedding was given an additional problem, in the form of Father Takeda.

From the day Father Takeda was told to leave the Viola estate, he made it his life's mission to exorcize the evil from that place. With the blessing of the church, he put his twisted plan into motion.

He and his rabid followers invaded King Bao's kingdom first. They bent the ear of anyone willing to listen to their lies about the princess. Fortunately, most of the kingdom followed a different religion, which did not believe in demonic possession and they adored their princess. After several complaints, King Bao decreed Father Takeda and his followers a public nuisance and had them banned from his kingdom.

Unfortunately, the same did not apply to the neighboring kingdom where the Count and Countess Viola resided. Father Takeda did not focus his campaign of hate on Lady Viola, learning from his experience with the Princess Anh Lu. Instead, he attacked the Count and Countess Viola. The majority of the people in the kingdom were poor, uneducated, and followed the same unenlightened religion as Father Takeda. They were perfect fodder for the rabid priest and ripe for the picking. Father Takeda and his followers easily turned the people against the Count and Countess Viola.

Every single day, up through the day of the wedding, Father Takeda and his religious zealots protested in front of the Viola estate. The original florist and band caved in to the campaign of hate. They quit one week before the wedding. Fortunately, the Duchess Hanazono saved the day when she brought in a new florist and band.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. The Count and Countess Viola did their best to shield the wedding guests from the protesters by redirecting the wedding traffic through their back gate. Lady Viola and the Princes Anh Lu were absolutely radiant brides. With the blessings of both families, the newlyweds left to honeymoon in an exotic faraway kingdom, thanks to the Duchess Hanazono and Lady Aoi. The honeymoon was their wedding present to the young couple.

Later that night, at the castle of an old acquaintance of the Duchess, Lady Viola stood on the balcony outside the bedchamber, looking out at the moonlit sea. She started slightly when she felt two arms wrap lovingly around her from behind. Anh held Shizuru close. The newlyweds gazed out at the sea together, completely unaware of the events unfolding back home.

"I love you," Anh murmured into Shizuru's ear, as she trailed light kisses down her new wife's neck.

"Anh…," Shizuru sighed and leaned back into her new spouse.

"Are you nervous?" Anh asked softly.

"Yes," Shizuru blushed.

"That makes two of us," Anh smiled reassuringly.

"You?" Shizuru asked surprised.

"Yes…," Anh said sheepishly, "…you are my first."

Shizuru stared at Anh incredulous.

"You are!" Anh exclaimed, "I like to flirt and it has earned me a reputation. **You** are the first one to make love to me and **you** will be the first one I make love to."

"Are you sorry I asked you to wait until tonight?" Shizuru asked with a bit of trepidation.

"What?" Anh stared at Shizuru, utterly surprised, "How could you think that?"

Lady Viola stared at the ground, unable to look her new spouse in the eyes. Anh kissed the top of Shizuru's head, took her by the hand, and led her into their honeymoon bedroom chamber.

As they stood next to the large bed, Anh took Shizuru in her arms and gently kissed her. They kissed for several minutes before getting under the covers. While Anh was anxious to know her new spouse intimately, Shizuru was in no such hurry and taught Anh the true meaning of patience. They spent that honeymoon night exploring the depth of their love and passion.

The next morning, Shizuru woke feeling like she never felt before. She stood on the balcony looking out at the sunlit sea wondering what this euphoric feeling was and if the events of last night were the reason for it. The new bride stared at the ring on her left hand and smiled.

"A penny for your thoughts," Anh purred as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Shizuru asked.

"A bit tired…," Anh replied and added, "…and the sun's a bit bright," as she shielded her eyes.

"We should get back inside," Shizuru suggested, as she walked back into the darkened bedchamber.

With each passing day, Anh's eyes and skin grew increasingly more sensitive to the daylight, so Shizuru made sure to keep the bedchamber dark. After two blissful weeks, the newlyweds prepared to return home. They decided to live at Anh's castle, because they would be protected from Father Takeda and his rabid band of zealots. Also, Anh could not bear to be away from her beloved garden.

As they packed for their return trip, a knock at their door brought some shocking news. Anh answered the door.

"Duchess Hanazono. Lady Aoi," Anh bowed and gestured they enter.

"Auntie!" Shizuru hugged Shizuma, "What brings you and Lady Aoi here?"

The look on Shizuma's face told Shizuru the news was not good. The young vampire helped her aunt into a chair and she gestured for Anh to bring something to drink. The princess handed Shizuma a goblet of wine. She downed most of it in one swallow.

"Auntie, you are frightening me. Has something happened?" Shizuru's voice quivered.

Shizuma nodded her head in response. Shizuru suddenly felt weak and started to collapse. With supernatural speed, Anh caught her spouse and helped her into a chair.

"Duchess…what has happened?" Anh asked.

"Norio and Mizuki…," Shizuma began and downed the remainder of her wine.

"Father and mother?" Shizuru exclaimed, "Are they alright?"

"No dear," Nagisa said softly.

Shizuru cried out and broke down in Anh's arms.

"Lady Aoi, what has happened to the Count and Countess?" Anh asked, as she held Shizuru.

"They were burned at the stake by Father Takeda and his mob," Nagisa replied.

"NO! NO! NO!" Shizuru screamed and for the first time, bared her fangs.

The grief-stricken young vampire couldn't conceal her true nature. She was frighteningly demonic; red eyes blazing, sharp white fangs glistening, and crying out in pain.

"Why?" Anh asked, trying to grasp the gravity of the situation and desperately holding on to what little was left of her bravado, as she dealt with seeing her new spouse's true form for the first time.

"Father Takeda executed them for being possessed by evil," Nagisa said, her eyes vacant, as her memory replayed the execution.

"Did you witness it?" Shizuru growled.

"Yes," Shizuma answered flatly.

"Why did you not stop it?" Shizuru demanded.

"There was nothing any of us could do…," Shizuma replied curtly and added softly, "…without revealing our true nature."

"Anh, we need to get back!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Dear, you cannot return to the estate. Father Takeda has his people looking for you," Shizuma said softly, not wishing to agitate Shizuru any further.

"We will be safe in my father's kingdom," Anh reassured Shizuru and looked at Shizuma for confirmation.

Shizuma shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"WHAT?" Anh yelled, "What happened to my father?"

"They imprisoned him in the church dungeon after he refused to disclose where they could find you," Nagisa said.

"They want me?" Anh asked.

"Yes, Father Takeda wants to execute you. He feels you are the source of the evil," Shizuma said.

The information sent Anh reeling into the nearest chair. The four women sat silent for several minutes before Shizuru finally broke the silence.

"I want to go home," Shizuru demanded.

"Dear…," Shizuma began, but Shizuru cut her aunt short.

"I…want…to…go…home," Shizuru said pointedly.

"Dear, you will be imprisoned…or worse," Shizuma warned and added for emphasis, "Princess Anh will be executed."

Shizuru stared at her aunt with vacant eyes.

"Shizuru…dear…please…," Shizuma pleaded.

"My family and the coven…," Shizuru trailed off.

"Dear, on the day you were born, I took an oath to watch over you if anything ever happened to your parents and I intend to honor it. The coven will take care of itself and your family will be avenged…when the time is right." Shizuma stated.

Shizuru sat and silently contemplated her aunt's words. After awhile, she nodded her head in agreement.

"For your safety, you and Princess Anh will stay with me and Nagisa. Those religious lunatics have not invaded my kingdom yet," Shizuma said reassuringly, as she held both of Shizuru's hands in hers.

As Princess Anh and Lady Viola were leaving the castle with the Duchess Hanazono and Lady Aoi, the landlord stopped them.

"Duchess Hanazono!" the man said excitedly.

"Ah, the Lord of the house," Shizuma teased.

"Duchess…playful as always," the Lord teased back.

"William, it is _always_ a pleasure," Shizuma purred seductively.

"I do hope the Princess and Lady Viola enjoyed their stay?" William asked Anh and Shizuru.

"Yes, we did," Anh replied and bowed.

"Anytime you two need a quiet place to escape to, please remember us," William smiled.

"We shall," Shizuru smiled.

"William, the Princess and…Countess enjoyed their stay," Shizuma said as she shot William a look.

"Oh…I am _so_ sorry…," William began, but Shizuma cut him off.

"Come…Countess," Shizuma whisked Shizuru away from William and said over her shoulder, "You too Princess."

Anh came to her senses and followed the three women out the front door. As the four women stepped into the sunlight, Anh winced in pain. Shizuma noticed and quickly threw her cape over Anh. She hurried the Princess into her waiting carriage and covered the windows.

On the entire ride to her estate, Shizuma stared at Anh, concerned with the Princess' health.

"Auntie? Is something wrong?" Shizuru whispered.

"Dear…did you bite your new mate?" Shizuma asked, gravely concerned.

"AUNTIE! I promised father and mother I would not turn her," Shizuru said with utter indignation.

"Hmmm…," Shizuma trailed off in thought.

"What is it auntie?" Shizuru asked, afraid of more bad news.

"Did you allow the Princess to make love to you?"

The full blush adorning Shizuru's face answered Shizuma's question. Before Shizuma could share her thoughts with her niece, the carriage arrived.


	15. Father Masashi Takeda

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns all My-HiME / Mai-Otome characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **"And now for something completely different…"

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**Father Masashi Takeda**

Mr. Yamada stared at the shattered window of his small produce store and shook his head. As soon as he stepped inside the store, he knew who was responsible. The cash box had been pried open and the contents were gone. After the first time he was robbed, he always emptied the old cash box at the end of each business day, so the only items missing were all the promissory notes from the poor town folk.

"There's only one boy stupid enough to take those notes," Yamada mumbled to himself.

He walked to the small rundown shack on the edge of town and knocked on the door. A tiny ragged woman opened the door and immediately began apologizing.

"Please…stop apologizing," Yamada told the woman, "Just tell me where to find him."

The woman pointed towards the creek. Yamada thanked the woman, handed her a small bag of food and headed off in the direction she pointed.

When he arrived at the creek, he found the boy sitting on the bank, staring at the pieces of paper in his hands, trying to figure out what they were.

"Those are promissory notes, Masashi," Yamada said.

"WHAT?" Masashi exclaimed and almost dropped them into the water.

In a vain attempt to escape, the dirty boy reeled backwards and ended up running into a tree. He sat at the base of the tree and began crying.

"Masashi, I'm not going to hurt you, but what you did was wrong," Yamada said gently.

"I…I…I…know Mr. Yamada, but my mom and I were so hungry," Masashi managed through his sobs.

"Masashi, where is your father?"

"He took what little food we had and is with the widow Homura," Masashi said sadly.

"Masashi, you need to go home. Your mother needs you," Yamada told the boy.

"You're not going to report me to the constable?" Masashi asked surprised.

"Not this time, but don't do it again," Yamada said sternly.

Masashi stood, walked over to Yamada, handed him all the promissory notes, and bowed before running off towards his home. The shopkeeper thought about his own poor childhood with a good-for-nothing father as he watched Masashi.

Yamada decided he needed to do something to help the boy and his mother, so he went to the local constable and reported the robbery. Later that night, Mr. Takeda was hauled from the widow Homura's warm bed and thrown into a cold cell.

As Masashi grew older, Yamada covertly made sure the boy's life didn't stray too far from the correct side of the law. Like any boy, Masashi had his fair share of scrapes with the local constable, but they were always such minor offenses, he was released with a stern warning.

When he was a teenager, Masashi went to work in Yamada's store. This helped shape the teenager into a respectable young man. Yamada thought Masashi would eventually take over running the store, but the young man had other plans. Near Masashi's seventeenth birthday, he excitedly told Yamada he decided to enter the priesthood.

"Masashi, why the priesthood?" Yamada asked the young man as they stocked shelves in the store.

"Father Smith feels it is my calling," Masashi smiled.

"Father Smith?" Yamada inquired incredulously, as he silently berated himself for failing to keep the youngster away from the notorious priest.

"Yes, he told me I would be able to further my religious education at the seminary," Masashi said excitedly.

"Masashi…you know you won't be able to get married if you become a priest," Yamada stated, trying to keep his misgivings from his voice.

"I don't care," Masashi spat defiantly.

"Don't you like girls?" Yamada asked a bit surprised.

"They're okay…," Masashi began and Yamada sighed happily, "…but Father Smith says they're demons in disguise and will take my soul."

Yamada stared at Masashi in shock. At that moment, the pacifist shopkeeper wanted to find Father Smith and do bodily harm to the priest.

"Masashi," Yamada gently took the young man by the shoulder, led him to a pile of boxes, and sat him down, "Has Father Smith touched you…down there?"

Masashi looked at his mentor and blinked several times before answering.

"Father Smith said he was preparing me for the priesthood," Masashi said softly, "Was it bad?"

Yamada stared silently at Masashi, trying to find just the right words. He sat down next to the young man and took a deep breath.

"Masashi…," Yamada took another deep breath, "...what Father Smith did to you was…VERY wrong. It is wrong for adults to touch children _that_ way."

"I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M A MAN!" Masashi burst out in anger.

"Yes, I know you're a man and not a child," Yamada said quickly and placed his hand on the distraught young man's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"You're lying! Father Smith is a good man! He's my friend!" Masashi yelled and violently pulled away from Yamada.

"Son…," Yamada began.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Masashi bolted from the store.

Yamada ran after Masashi, but the young man was much faster and long gone. The shopkeeper searched the entire town, but was unable to locate the young man. No one saw Masashi and he didn't return home that night.

The next day, Yamada reluctantly went to see Father Smith.

"Mr. Yamada, I'm sorry, but I don't know Masashi's whereabouts," Father Smith blatantly lied.

"You lying sack of…," Yamada gritted his teeth, "…if you weren't dressed in that…"

"Ah…but I am, so you can't. I think you should leave now," Father Smith smirked.

Nine years later, Masashi returned and went to see his former mentor, Yamada.

"Masashi…," Yamada sputtered in surprise.

"It's Father Takeda now," the young priest smiled.


	16. The Duchess Hanazono and Lady Aoi

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns all My-HiME / My-Otome characters. Strawberry Panic! reluctantly submits to MediaWorks' dominance.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I can hardly believe I finished this chapter, but here it is…better late than never.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**The Duchess Hanazono and Lady Aoi**

The Duchess Hanazono sat staring out the large picture window of her parlor, consumed by her concern for her niece. An ornate goblet perched precariously between her fingertips. Nagisa watched her beloved from where she sat nearby, feeling utterly helpless. She wished she could give Shizuma the answers she sought, but there were none to be given. Nagisa stood and walked over to Shizuma.

"Shizuma," Nagisa said softly and took the goblet before it fell.

"Nagisa," Shizuma said, continuing to stare out the window, "I am very worried about Princess Anh."

"Kaori?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes…unfortunately," Shizuma looked up into Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa wanted to cry when she saw the pain in Shizuma's eyes.

"I honestly never thought this would happen again," Shizuma said softly as she wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and buried her face in the young woman's stomach.

Nagisa held Shizuma and did her best to comfort her distraught lover.

"Auntie?" Shizuru asked softly.

Only Nagisa jumped in surprise, because Shizuma sensed Shizuru long before the young vampire spoke.

"Countess Viola," Nagisa formally addressed Shizuru.

"Lady Nagisa…please…call me…," Shizuru asked, the pain evident in her voice.

"Countess Shizuru," Nagisa quickly corrected herself, "Is the Princess resting?"

"Yes, she is," Shizuru answered softly, as she took a seat near Shizuma and pleaded, "Auntie…please…please tell me what is happening."

Shizuma stared through Shizuru for several minutes, trying to figure out the best way to deliver more grave news to her already distraught niece. Uncharacteristically, Shizuma's shoulders drooped and she stared at the carpet. Shizuru grew more frightened with each passing second. After what felt to Shizuru like an eternity, Shizuma finally spoke.

"Dear…your mate…," Shizuma's voice cracked and she buried her face in her hands, "I'm sorry…so very sorry."

Nagisa placed her hand on Shizuma's back and rubbed it comfortingly. She handed the ornate goblet back to the Duchess. Shizuru abruptly stood and stared speechless at her distraught aunt. The young vampire's legs shook uncontrollably. She braced herself on the chair she just vacated.

"Shizuru dear, please sit down," Shizuma asked gently, "Nagisa…?"

Before Shizuma could finish her sentence, Nagisa handed Shizuru a matching ornate goblet.

"Auntie, I do not like wine," Shizuru smiled and shook her head at Nagisa.

"Shizuru dear, it isn't wine," Shizuma gestured for Nagisa to hand the goblet to Shizuru again.

"Auntie, I do not enjoy blood either," Shizuru smiled at Nagisa.

"Shizuru, this is something I discovered when Nagisa and I visited Spain. They call it 'Sangria.' This is Nagisa's special recipe for it," Shizuma smiled wickedly.

Shizuru took the ornate goblet Nagisa offered and sniffed the contents before taking a small sip.

"Auntie…this is wonderful," Shizuru quickly finished the contents.

"Countess Shizuru…please slow down…it has a bit of a kick," Nagisa cautioned.

After her second goblet, Shizuru was feeling quite giddy. The sight of her giggly niece made the Duchess smile.

"Auntie, what is in this wonderful elixir?" Shizuru giggled.

"Red wine, fruit, spices, and a little something special," Nagisa answered.

"Shizuru dear, we can talk later…if you are not up to it right now," Shizuma said concerned.

In the blink of an eye, Shizuru's demeanor lost all giddiness and she was dead serious once again.

"No auntie, tell me what I need to know," Shizuru replied.

Several hours later, a shaken Shizuru left her aunt and found her way back to the bedchamber she shared with her beloved wife. She quietly opened the door to the bedchamber, in case Anh was still sleeping.

"Shi…?" Anh's voice called out in the dark chamber.

"Yes my love," Shizuru quickly entered the bedchamber, slipped off her clothes, and got under the bedcovers next to her wife.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Anh asked as Shizuru wrapped herself around her naked spouse.

Shizuru silently held Anh tightly for quite some time before she answered her.

"My love, I am so very sorry. If I had known…," Shizuru began sobbing.

"I-I-I…you…how?" Anh sputtered.

"I would **never** intentionally turn my most beloved wife," Shizuru said through clenched fangs.

"I didn't mean…," Anh stammered.

"Auntie Shizuma said…," Shizuru began, but Anh cut her short.

"Didn't she have a _talk_ with you before we were wed?" Anh accused.

"Princess, do not take that tone with me," Shizuru warned.

Anh tightened her arm around Shizuru's shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"Dear, I'm sorry. I'm just…upset," Anh apologized and sighed in resignation, "What do I do now?"

"Auntie Shizuma told me **we** have two options," Shizuru took a deep breath, "I either complete the turning process or…or…I have to k-k-k," Shizuru broke down sobbing into Anh's chest.

"Those are my choices?" Anh exclaimed in shock.

Shizuru could only manage to nod her head in response.

"How do you honestly expect me to make a choice like that?" Anh asked, completely serious and surprisingly calm.

"If you do not choose one, I have to make the choice for you," Shizuru said sadly.

"What if I continue the way I am?" Anh asked, knowing she was grasping at straws.

"You will continue this painful slow process of turning and in the end, still have to make the same decision," Shizuru responded with deep resignation.

"Of course," Anh sighed deeply.

The two spouses held each other lovingly as Anh contemplated her future. After over an hour, Anh finally spoke.

"Dear? Could we make love one last time…?" Anh asked softly.

They made love until the moon shone high in the night sky. As Anh slept wrapped around Shizuru, the Countess stared at the ceiling in the pitch-dark room, watching a crawling insect, trying to forget the inevitable.

"Dear?" Anh asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked and kissed Anh on the forehead.

"I have made my decision," Anh began softly.

Shizuru involuntarily held her breath.

"You know how very dear my garden is to me and every minute spent in it is priceless, so an eternity of darkness and never feeling the warmth of the sun on my face would be a death sentence in itself," Anh sighed sadly.

Shizuru swallowed hard and bit back her tears. The prospect of an eternity without her beloved mate tore through her, but she remained silent.

"However, if I am to die anyway, I would rather die and stay by your side…for an eternity," Anh kissed Shizuru lightly on the cheek.

For several minutes, Shizuru continued to hold her breath, wondering if she actually heard Anh correctly. The princess finally broke the silence.

"What do we do now?" Anh asked softly, bringing Shizuru out of her internal strife.

Shizuru stared blankly at Anh, while she contemplated how to complete Anh's turning. She had never turned a human before and even with her aunt's verbal instructions, she was still hesitant to perform the act on the human she loved so dearly. The entire act was reminiscent of the first time she fed under her mother's tutelage. In Shizuru's opinion, there could never be any love in such a violent act.

"Dear? Are we going to…?" Anh asked softly.

"My dearest Anh, I wish there was another way…," Shizuru trailed off.

"Please…I am truly ready," Anh kissed Shizuru to reassure her.

Shizuru lovingly smiled at her mate and swiftly drew her close. Anh gasped at Shizuru's speed and strength. Crimson eyes looked deep into grey ones as she kissed her human mate one last time. Shizuru broke the kiss, softly pressed her cheek against Anh's, and gently nudged the princess' chin upwards, exposing her smooth neck.

The young Countess firmly braced the back of Anh's neck in one hand, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, exposing her razor sharp fangs. She took a deep breath and sunk her fangs into Anh's soft flesh. The princess gasped and her back stiffened. Shizuru, deeply concerned for Anh, paused slightly and waited for Anh's body to settle down, before she felt the warm liquid pass her lips and down her throat. Anh's cries grew louder as Shizuru slowly took her life. Right before Shizuru felt Anh's final heartbeats; she released her hold and leaned up to kiss Anh's lips. The sight of Anh's tear-stained cheeks shocked Shizuru.

"I am so very sorry," Shizuru apologized to Anh and kissed her lips.

Shizuru held Anh's lifeless body as she waited for her beloved mate to return. Several minutes later, Anh's body violently convulsed and she took in her first deep breath as a vampire. Her eyes flew open and darted around the dark room. She stared unfocused at Shizuru.

"I can see you. It is pitch-dark, but I can see you," Anh stated incredulously.

"Yes, because of Anh's new eyes…her vampire eyes," Shizuru smiled.

"Am I…I…I…," Anh stammered.

"Not completely. You need to drink from me," Shizuru gazed lovingly at her new vampire and caressed Anh's cheek.

Anh's new mistress tilted back her head and offered her smooth pale neck to her ravenous new vampire. Anh stared at Shizuru completely dumbfounded. Seeing Anh's hesitation, Shizuru guided Anh's mouth to her neck and gently urged her to drink. Anh tentatively opened her mouth and felt her new fangs extend. She slowly pressed the tips of her fangs against Shizuru's neck, like a baby taking its' first steps. Shizuru assisted Anh by pressing the back of her head, sinking Anh's fangs into her neck.

"Now…my dear Anh…drink," Shizuru instructed.

Anh drank tentatively at first, and then suddenly, as if possessed, she began drinking with fervor with no signs of stopping.

"Stop…Anh, please…stop," Shizuru pleaded to no avail.

Before her beloved new vampire drained her, Shizuru forcefully pulled away from Anh. As Shizuru's pure vampire blood surged through Anh, the once human princess felt her entire body grow warm, making her heady with pleasure. Anh threw her head back and smiled wickedly as she rode the wave of euphoria. At the end of the wave, Anh collapsed, completely spent.

"How do you feel?" Shizuru asked.

"Complete," Anh murmured and wrapped herself around Shizuru.

The next day, while Anh slept, Shizuru had a serious talk with her aunt.

"Auntie Shizuma, Anh made her decision," Shizuru began as she sat down in the chair across from her aunt.

"I know," Shizuma stated and took a sip from the goblet in her hand, "Would you like one dear?"

"Yes," Shizuru answered and Nagisa handed her a goblet, "How?"

"When you are my age dear, you acquire many amazing abilities," Shizuma sipped her Sangria.

"Auntie?" Shizuru began.

Shizuma laughed heartily, "Much too old for even _me_ to remember."

"Is Auntie the oldest now? Now that my parents…," Shizuru sobbed.

"Dear Shizuru!" Shizuma exclaimed in mock terror, "Heavens no! The coven elders are the oldest."

"The coven elders?" Shizuru asked surprised.

"Yes dear. Those two old biddies have been ruling the coven for…hmmm…ever," Shizuma laughed and sipped her Sangria.

"Why have I not seen them?" Shizuru asked.

"They show themselves only when the coven is in danger," Shizuma answered, "Sadly…you shall meet them very soon."

"Soon?" Shizuru asked puzzled.

"Yes dear…the coven is going to war," Shizuma coldly stated.


	17. The Baroness and Her Knight

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns all My-HiME / My-Otome characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My apologies for not updating this series sooner, but my muse abandoned me for quite some time. She recently returned, but for how long is unknown.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**The Baroness and Her Knight**

In an old castle, hidden deep in the mountains, two female vampires share some quiet time together. One enjoys a book on Alchemy, while the other finds joy in a book considered rather risqué for the time.

"Old biddies? Who the hell is she calling _old_?" abruptly exclaimed the younger-looking of the two, looking up from her book.

"Us dear…us," calmly answered the dark-haired vampire, as she continued reading.

"That insolent little…," the other vampire hissed and attempted to resume what she was doing, but ended up pouting in her chair instead.

When the dark-haired vampire saw the look on her mate's face, she let out a small giggle.

"Calm down dear. You still look seventeen," reassured the more mature of the two.

The dark-haired vampire returned to reading her book on Alchemy, but her mind was no longer on the contents of the pages. The look on her mate's face flooded the dark-haired vampire with wonderful memories of days long ago, which brought back the memory of the fateful night they met…several decades ago.

* * *

Baroness Helene walked briskly through the dark streets of the town, desperately trying to get home safely. As she stepped over drunks and dodged the grabby hands of leering men, she silently cursed the old alchemist for living in the worst part of town. When she realized how absurd she was being, she softly apologized to the old man. After all, he was kind enough to take her as his apprentice, when all others rejected her for being a woman. As she stepped over another drunk, she remembered when she was a child, sneaking down to the family alchemist's chambers late in the evening and secretly watching him work. Ever since then, she wanted to be an alchemist.

Unfortunately for her, the Baroness was born female and of royal lineage. It just wasn't done. From the time she was born, her family arranged for her to marry Baron Helene. The first time she met her fiancée, she was sixteen and he was eighteen. She took an instant dislike for him, but alas, he instantly knew he wanted this lovely young lady for his wife. For the next two years, tutors spent every single day grooming her to be the perfect Baroness. Every single day after her tutors left the estate for the day, Youko fought with her parents about marrying the Baron.

The night before her eighteenth birthday, on her way back from watching the family alchemist at work, she heard arguing coming from her parents' bedchamber. She never heard her parents argue, so she grew concerned and stopped. Apparently, the night maid who turned down their bed that night, inadvertently left the bedchamber door a jar. Youko crouched down in front of the door and pressed her ear to the opening.

"Dear, we just cannot let our daughter marry that man," her mother pleaded.

"We do not have any choice. Either she marries him as agreed, or his family will take everything we own," her father answered sadly.

Youko gasped in shock and fell backwards.

"Who is out there?" her father demanded.

Youko scrambled onto her feet and quickly ran to her bedchamber before her father saw her.

One week after her eighteenth birthday, she silently did as her father asked and became the Baroness Helene.

* * *

For the first year of their marriage, the young couple gave all appearances of being the perfect husband and wife, but behind closed doors, it was a different story.

The Baron, the only male child of over-indulgent parents, was used to having his way. When anyone denied or opposed him, he threw spectacular temper tantrums. Unfortunately, his new wife first discovered this problem on their wedding night, in their martial bed. After he was unable to perform his husbandly duties, he loudly blamed his wife. When she tried to calm him down, he slapped her across the face and accused her of being frigid.

The next morning, when the Baroness showed up at the breakfast table with a large bruise on her cheek, the Baron threw another temper tantrum. He threw his breakfast dish at his wife and stormed out to the stables. The Baroness was never exposed to this type of behavior growing up and sat at the breakfast table in utter disbelief, trying desperately to make sense of her new husband's behavior.

Long after the breakfast hour was over, the cook brought the Baroness away from the table. She brought the young bride into the kitchen and had a talk with the Baroness.

"Baroness, I been cooking for the Helene family cook since before the Baron was born. That boy was spoilt rotten by his parents. When he was little, he terrorized the staff, until we learnt the secret."

"Secret?" the Baroness implored.

"Just ignore him," the cook said with finality.

"Ignore him?"

"Yes."

That night at dinner, the Baroness wore a scarf to hide the bruise and kept her head down throughout the meal. She met all his attempts to an argument with indifference. This confused the Baron into silence. After she finished dinner, she silently got up from the table and retired to the sitting room to read a book, rather than stay until her husband finished. The stunned look on his face threw her into a fit of giggles, once she reached the sitting room. Surprisingly, she found herself all alone in the sitting room until she was ready for bed.

Not knowing how her husband would behave tonight, she dreaded going to bed, but swallowed her fear and waited for her husband to come to bed. Fortunately, when he finally came to bed extremely drunk, he promptly passed out. The Baroness dressed him in his nightclothes, tucked him in, and breathed a sigh of relief.

For the first year of their marriage, the Baron made this a nightly occurrence, so their marriage remained unconsummated, until one fateful day in their second year.

One chilly night, the Baron returned from a visit with his parents in a foul mood. He barked at everyone in the estate. At dinner, he tried to pick a fight with the Baroness.

"You call this edible?" Baron Helene growled and flipped his dinner plate, sending his dinner onto the floor.

"The cook does," Baroness Helene replied evenly and continued eating.

Unfortunately, for the Baron, since the Baroness learned to meet his brutality with indifference, his temper tantrums fizzled out before they started. Befuddled, he stormed out of the dining room.

"Baroness, shall I bring another plate for the Baron?" the maid asked as she cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"No need," the Baroness answered and finished her dinner.

As usual, after dinner, the Baroness retired to the sitting room to read. After a few minutes, one of the maids rushed into the sitting room in a panic.

"Baroness! Baroness! He is going to kill young Karl!" the maid screeched.

The Baroness knew the maid was referring to Karl, one of the stable boys. She grabbed her cape and ran out to the stables. On her way, she woke Gunther the blacksmith, just in case she could not control her husband.

When the Baroness and Gunther arrived at the stables, what they found shocked them down to their cores. The Baron was beating the young stable boy with his bare fists. The boy's face and the Baron's hands were was a bloody mess.

"Baron!" Gunther yelled, "Stop! You going to kill the boy!"

The Baron continued to pummel the boy, who put up no resistance. Gunther grabbed the Baron and physically restrained him. He dragged the still struggling Baron over to the Baroness and asked what she wanted done with her husband.

"Gunther, please take the Baron inside, clean him up, and put him in his study," the Baroness instructed and rushed to tend to the young boy.

As the Baroness cleaned and dressed the young boy's wounds, he told her how the fiasco began.

A few hours later, the Baroness left a recovering Karl in the cook's care for the night and went to find her husband. She found him passed out on the couch in his study. In his freshly bandaged hand was an open bottle of alcohol. She tightened her jaw and left the study.

The next morning, the Baroness abruptly woke when she felt a hand pressed over her mouth.

"Do NOT scream!" the man growled through clenched teeth.

The Baroness nodded her head and he removed his hand.

"What are you doing?" the Baroness demanded in hushed tones.

"I need an heir…now!" the Baron said and forced himself between his wife's legs.

He began violently thrusting into her, but to no avail, because his flaccid manhood once again refused to cooperate. The Baroness sighed deeply and looked at her poor excuse for a husband with pity. After several more minutes of enduring his futile attempts, the Baroness finally ended this charade by flipping the Baron onto his back and straddling him, firmly pinning him to the bed.

As she stared down at him, she firmly pinned his wrists on the bed spread eagle, so he could not touch her.

She leaned in close and whispered near his ear, "I know why you almost beat Karl to death last night."

The Baron's eyes grew wide with shock.

"He told me all about how you seduced him," the Baroness coldly stated.

"LIES! ALL LIES!" the Baron protested.

"How you instructed him to get on his knees and take your manhood in his mouth," the Baroness spat, disgusted.

"He is lying," the Baron said sheepishly.

"No my dear husband, _you_ are the one lying. Just the memory of that act has brought life into your pitiful manhood," the Baroness moved slightly to give her husband a view of his erect manhood.

"NO! It is because you are so close to me, my dear wife," the Baron reassured his wife.

The Baroness sat back on her husband and released his wrists. She removed her nightgown, revealing her beautiful naked body to her husband's wide eyes. He ran his hands up and down her smooth thighs. She stared directly into his eyes and chastely kissed his tight thin lips. He smiled up at her and returned the kiss.

"If Karl is truly lying, you should have no problem producing the heir your parents require," the Baroness raised her hips to straddle her husband.

The Baron watched his wife's actions in rapt awe. When he saw her lovely womanhood for the first time, his manhood turned tail and abandoned him. He grew enraged.

"UP! UP!" the Baron yelled at his manhood, slapping it around.

The Baroness sighed deeply, put on her nightgown, and got out of bed. As she was about to dress for breakfast, she heard sobbing. She turned and saw her husband sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, sobbing. She pitied him, but not enough to help him produce an heir for her horrible in-laws and resumed picking out her clothes for the day.

"If we do not produce an heir, my father will have our marriage annulled and take everything your family has for breaching the marriage contract," the Baron said without looking up.

The Baroness knew she had no choice but to help him. She removed her nightgown and knelt in front of her still seated husband. When he felt her presence, he looked up at her. She smiled weakly, pushed him backwards onto the bed, and lay down on top of him. He looked at her puzzled.

She began whispering in his ear again, "Remember what you felt when you touched Karl for the first time…"

A few months later, the doctor informed them they were pregnant.

* * *

The Baroness was almost clear of the rough area when she ran into two thieves.

"Give us all yer money and jewels!" they demanded.

They were dirty and smelled worse. Fortunately, the Baroness always made sure to leave her valuables at home and never carried any pocket money.

"I do not have any money or jewels to give you," she replied.

"What? A lovely lady like yourself should have plenty," the larger of the two men grabbed her and began feeling around under her cape.

"That is NO way to treat a lady," said a voice in the darkness.

"Who the hell are you?" the large man growled, trying to see who was speaking.

"A knight," replied the stranger, stepping out from the darkness.

"Git lost!" the large man yelled, threw the Baroness to the ground, and swung at the knight.

The knight dodged the large man, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him into the wall, knocking him out cold. When the smaller man saw what happened to his cohort, he ran off.

"My lady, I hope that vermin did not hurt you," the knight took the Baroness' hand and helped her off the ground.

"You arrived before he could," the Baroness said appreciatively.

"Sir M, at your service," the knight bowed deeply.

"Baroness Helene," Youko replied.

"May I see you safely home Baroness Helene?" the knight asked and offered an arm.

"Thank you brave knight," the Baroness said and took the offered arm.

As they walked through the dark streets of town, they exchanged pleasantries. The Baroness stared at the knight, trying to see his face. She figured he was a young man, because his arm felt rather slender through the thick sleeve she held. When the dim moonlight shone upon his face, his sparkling green eyes took her breath away.

'_Those eyes…where have I seen those eyes before?'_ the Baroness thought and searched her memory.

As she tried hard to remember, she began having impure thoughts about her knight and chided herself for them.

When they reached the only lit street in town, Baroness Helene stopped her knight to take a good look at him and was shocked to find her brave knight was not what she had been imaging.

"You are a woman!" the Baroness blurted out in shock.

"Yes, I am. Is this going to be a problem with me seeing you home?" the knight grinned.

"You stated you are "Sir M," the Baroness said rather accusingly.

"I am. Sir Midori. I serve Queen Graceburt and protect Princess Maria," the knight smiled and her sparkling green eyes danced in the light.

'_Those eyes…,'_ Youko's thought process abruptly stopped as she finally remembered those sparkling green eyes.

"H-h-how long have you been a knight?" the Baroness stuttered.

"I have served Queen Graceburt for many, many years," the knight answered proudly.

"Oh," the Baroness muttered.

"Shall we go?" the knight asked and offered her arm.

The Baroness stared at the offered arm for several minutes as an internal debate raged inside.

"Baroness Helene?" the knight asked.

"What?" the Baroness answered startled.

"Home?" the knight offered her arm again.

"Thank you brave knight, but I can see myself home from here," the Baroness said quickly before briskly walking away, leaving a stunned knight in her wake.


	18. The Knight, Her Queen, and The Princess

**DISCLAIMER: **And as we all know, Sunrise owns all My-HiME / My-Otome characters contained within this work of fan fiction.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well, once again, I have to apologize to my fans and readers for my muse's bad behavior.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**The Knight, Her Queen, and The Princess**

Later that night, immediately upon her return to the coven, Queen Graceburt summoned the knight. Midori quickly stripped off the light protective clothing she wore outside the coven and reported to her queen.

The knight respectfully knelt down on one knee, "My queen, you summoned me?"

"Yes. Come here," commanded Queen Graceburt.

The knight stood at attention in front of her queen. Queen Graceburt drew in Midori's scent.

"Midori, why do you smell like _food_?" the queen hissed.

"I helped out a Baroness in distress," Midori proudly answered.

"I do NOT like her scent. Bathe and report to my bedchamber," ordered the queen and then purred in Midori's ear, "I wish to partake of a mixed cocktail tonight."

As Midori bathed, her thoughts drifted back to Baroness Helene. The young knight enjoyed the Baroness' scent and wished she could have lingered in it longer.

'_The Baroness' scent…,'_ Midori's thoughts drifted, _'…it was very familiar.'_

After her bath, she threw on a sheer tunic and reported to the queen's bedchamber as ordered.

"Come here," purred the queen from her large bed.

Midori climbed on the bed and crawled towards her queen. After the queen deemed her knight clean again, she immediately embraced Midori and sunk her razor sharp fangs into the side of her knight's neck. Queen Graceburt drank until she felt Midori's heartbeat slow to almost nothing.

"My…queen…," the knight pleaded.

"Oh, I apologize, but you just taste SO good," Queen Graceburt carelessly released her knight.

Midori collapsed onto the bed. The queen leaned down and bore her icy blue stare into cloudy green eyes.

"You will never, ever, return to this castle with that human's stench on you again."

"Yes, my queen," the knight managed before passing out.

When Midori awoke, she found herself back in her own bed, dressed and covered. She sat up in the darkness and softly thanked her queen for sparing her life.

"I am to never see the Baroness again?" Midori muttered sadly to herself, "But…"

As her words and thoughts trailed off, she reminisced about the first time she met the Baroness.

* * *

Deep in the mountains, hidden away from prying eyes, a young female ran swiftly towards the Flatlands.

"STOP!" yelled the older female, as she pursued the younger, "YOU CANNOT LEAVE THE COVEN GROUNDS WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

The young female increased her speed, trying to lose her pursuer. Unfortunately for her, her pursuer was always much faster.

"GOT YOU!" the older female said as she abruptly stopped them both in a standing position, "Midori, what happened?"

Midori hung her head and stared at the ground. A soft sob broke the silence and teardrops hit the ground.

"Come on little one," the older female said soothingly and kissed Midori on the forehead, "Tell your big sister what happened."

"Th-th-they will not stop," Midori managed through her tears.

"The same group?" the older female asked as she held Midori close.

Midori nodded and roughly wiped away her tears with the palms of her hands.

"Apparently my talk with them did no good, so now I will have to make good on my promise of retribution," the older female muttered in a frustrated tone.

"P-p-princess Maria, what are you going to do?" Midori asked, fearful of her over-protective big sister's infamous temper.

"Nothing you have to concern yourself with little one," the princess smiled and gently squeezed Midori.

"Why do they hate me so?" Midori asked.

"They do not hate you. They are afraid of you little one," the princess smiled and looked deep into Midori's young green eyes.

"Oh…," Midori paused, thought, and then exclaimed, "OH!" after realization set in.

"You have all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses, because…," the princess began.

Midori finished the princess' statement, "…I am a half-breed," and hung her head in shame.

Princess Maria cupped Midori's face in both hands, lifted the young female's face up, and looked deep into sad green eyes.

"Little one, you have NOTHING to be ashamed about. I knew your father. He sat on the Council of Elders and was a very powerful vampire before his…," the princess paused, "…indiscretion."

"You mean when he lost his mind and left the coven to be with my mother, a human," Midori spat.

"MIDORI, what did I tell you about this?" Princess Maria used the voice she usually reserved for reprimanding the servants, which always scared the servant…as well as anyone within earshot.

The vampire princess smiled when she felt Midori acquiesce in her arms.

"Your mother must have been a very unique and special human for your father to give up everything to be with her. Love created you and there are not too many, vampires or humans, who can honestly claim that," the princess kissed the top of Midori's head.

"But your mother and father…," Midori began.

"No little one…not even me," the princess smiled weakly, "Shall we head back?"

"Yes," Midori smiled brightly.

Princess Maria made good on her promise of retribution and promptly punished Midori's tormentors. She left them battered with a promise of much worse the next time.

One night, while Princess Maria was away from the coven, Midori's tormentors, being young and extremely stupid, retaliated. Once again, Midori fled the coven grounds and without Princess Maria to stop her, succeeded in reaching the forbidden Flatlands.

Once she reached the Flatlands, Midori flopped down on the soft grass and stared up at the night sky. Tears rolled down the sides of her face as she lightly touched the now almost healed wounds her tormentors inflicted on her earlier. She closed her eyes and took in the new scents of the Flatlands.

Earlier the same night, in an estate bordering the opposite end of the Flatlands, Youko met her fiancé, Baron Helene, for the first time. She took an instant dislike to him and his air of entitlement, but for her parents' sake, kept it well hidden. After the Baron and his entourage left, she got into the first of many arguments with her parents over the arranged marriage.

"I refuse to marry that pompous twit! I do not like him and will NEVER love him!"

No matter how much or how loud Youko argued, her parents refused to listen, so out of frustration, she stormed out of the estate and ran towards the Flatlands.

She did not have any particular destination in mind; she just wanted to get as far away from her parents as possible. Youko ran until her legs refused to run any further. She collapsed on the grass. As she lay on her back, looking up at the starry sky, she thought about her bleak future. She knew she did not wish to marry the awful Baron Helene, but if she ran away, she knew her parents would have to bear the shame. Youko loved her parents deeply, especially her mother, and did not wish to disappoint them. She was torn.

Youko closed her eyes and let the night sounds lull her. Mixed in with the usual night sounds, she heard something unusual…soft sobbing.


	19. The Passionate Knight

**DISCLAIMER: **[insert standard Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome fan fiction disclaimer here]

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My wayward muse decided she needed to stay put for a bit, so I have been inspired to finish another chapter.

* * *

**The Crimson Countess**

**The Passionate Knight**

The entire way home, the Baroness was lost in her thoughts. After she realized to whom those unforgettable sparkling green eyes belonged, she could not get the knight out of her head.

"Mi-do-ri," Youko rolled the knight's name around on her tongue and smiled, "So that is your name."

Youko felt her face grow warm as she remembered a magical night over four years ago…

* * *

"Is someone there?" Youko asked into the darkness, as she strained to see any movement in the grass.

The soft sobbing continued.

"Is someone there?" Youko stood and asked into the darkness again, but with a bit more bravado.

A few minutes later, a figure stood up in the grass and stared at Youko. The young girl gasped when she saw two illuminated green eyes. Youko could not believe how bright those eyes were in the dark Flatlands. In the blink of an eye, the young girl found herself looking directly into those bright green eyes.

"H-h-hello," Youko stammered, "Are you lost?"

The two bright green eyes just stared into hers.

"Hello?" Youko repeated.

The air went out of Youko's lungs when her back hit the grass. She found herself staring up into those bright green eyes, which seemed to be glowing.

"Excuse me, but this is highly im…," Youko protested, as she struggled to get up.

Before she could finish her sentence, Youko was stunned into silence as she felt a cool nose nudge her chin up and warm lips lightly graze her neck.

"EXCUSE ME!" Youko exclaimed after returning to her senses.

Two bright green eyes stared into hers. The figure was backlit by the moonlight, so Youko could tell its' head was tilted to the side. Youko seized this opportunity to speak.

"It is highly improper to do such things," Youko huffed, as she once again attempted to get up.

"Shhh," a soft voice whispered.

Youko stared deeply into two hypnotic green eyes while being gently pressed back onto the grass. She let out a soft moan when two warm lips wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Y-y-you cannot…," Youko protested, but was silenced by several deep kisses on her neck.

In her dazed state, Youko was not too sure about anything happening to her. The only thing she was sure about was how wonderful those warm lips felt on her neck. No matter how much she tried to stifle her moans, they managed to escape.

"So sweet," warm lips murmured between kisses.

Youko buried her hands in long silky hair and moaned loudly as warm lips slid across her collarbone. Sharp teeth teasingly grazed Youko's smooth skin, but never broke through.

"S-s-stop…," Youko weakly protested, but warm lips lightly sucked on her earlobe and silenced her protests once again.

"Beautiful," warm lips whispered in Youko's ear.

At that moment, Youko discovered exactly how honest her body could be. She leaned her head to the side, silently granting further access to her smooth neck. As warm lips grew more passionate, Youko wrapped her arms around the soft body on top of her and pulled it closer.

"_This body is too large to be a child, but a bit too slight to be a male…a female?"_ Youko's mind screamed in protest, but her body silenced all protest.

As if reading Youko's mind, the female on top of her whispered, "Yes I am. Is it going to be a problem?" as she slipped her hand underneath Youko's blouse and lightly raked her nails along the young girl's side.

Youko's body arched into the young female on top of her as she let out a loud deep moan and involuntarily tightened her arms. The young female's deep kisses grew more passionate, sending shudders throughout Youko's body. This was more than her sixteen-year-old body ever experienced sexually. Her mind desperately tried to regain control of the situation, but one look in those hypnotic green eyes quashed all debate. Youko's body was in complete control and her common sense shut down. She wrapped her arms around the young female's neck and threw back her head, baring her throat to the pleasurable warm lips.

"Yes," Youko moaned.

As the young female explored and tasted Youko's neck, she drew in the young girl's scent. The young female opened her mouth; her razor-sharp fangs glistened in the pale moonlight.

From the distance, several voices broke through the night sounds, "I think she went this way."

Hypersensitive ears heard the faint voices, abruptly stopped, closed her mouth, and lifted her head to hear the voices better. She looked into Youko's puzzled eyes.

"We do not have to stop," Youko said softly and pulled the young female back down.

"Shhh…listen," the young female said softly.

Youko tilted her head to listen and heard extremely faint sounds in the distance.

"It is the night sounds, nothing more," Youko reassured the young female and boldly kissed her bared throat.

Shocked green eyes intensely stared down at her. For a moment, Youko feared the look in those green eyes, but her arousal was too great. Abandoning all fear, Youko leaned in and wrapped her warm lips on the young female's neck. When the young female felt a warm wet tongue on her neck, she threw her head back and let out a soft low growl. Youko used this opportunity to take the dominant position and flipped the young female onto her back, her lips never leaving the young female's neck.

Youko sucked lightly on the young female's neck, eliciting another growl, this one louder and deeper. The young female opened her mouth, bared her razor-sharp fangs, and poised to strike.

"Sir, I think I see something!" a male voice clearly broke through the night sounds.

Youko abruptly sat up and looked around. She could make out figures heading towards her.

"It is my father!" Youko softly exclaimed.

Youko looked pleadingly into green eyes. Two warm lips kissed hers deeply, and then she found herself alone and suddenly cold.

* * *

As Youko approached the estate stables, she peeked in to confirm her husband was still occupied with the new stable boy. She found them on the young man's cot; his legs hooked over her husband's shoulders and the Baron buried in the young man.

The Baroness quietly snuck away and entered the estate. As she passed the kitchen, she heard the cook engaged with the blacksmith. She often wondered if the common people enjoyed sex more, because it always sounded like they did. The Baroness shook her head to clear such thoughts from her head.

"It must be the pregnancy," she giggled.

Youko dressed for bed and slipped under the covers. She remembered her brave knight's beautiful handsome face and slipped her hand between her legs.

The next morning, when Midori opened her eyes, she saw her queen and the princess staring at her from where they sat on her bed.

"The Baroness Helene must be a special human for you to even consider defying my orders to stay away from her," Queen Graceburt said in a cold even tone.

Midori felt a cold chill run up her spine. She decided to remain silent.

"Midori, is what my mother says true? Have you fallen in love with a...," Princess Maria fought her urge to yell, "…_human_?"

"What? NO!" Midori exclaimed.

Queen Graceburt stared deeply into Midori's frightened green eyes and clenched her jaw.

"The king and I raised you from the time you were little. Please do _not_ underestimate how _well_ I know you," Queen Graceburt said in an icy tone.

Midori looked down at the bed covers.

"Do you wish to have your parents' fate befall you as well?" Queen Graceburt asked.

Midori shook her head and continued to look down at the bed covers.

"Good. I do not blame _you_ for _their_ defective genes. As long as you stay away from that _human_, I shall let you live," Queen Graceburt said and growled, "Defy my orders and I shall personally take your life…as I did your mother's."

Midori's eyes opened wide in shock and she stared at Princess Maria. In all these years, the princess never disclosed what really happened to Midori's parents. Princess Maria telepathically instructed Midori to remain silent until the queen left.

"Heed my words Midori," Queen Graceburt growled and without warning, sunk her fangs into Midori's neck and drank.

Two shocked green eyes stared pleadingly into Princess Maria's two helpless ones.

"You really _do_ taste wonderful," Queen Graceburt carelessly released Midori, licked her lips, and smiled wickedly, "It must be that bastard blood running through your veins. Pure bloods are not nearly as tasty."

Midori weakly sat up and watched the queen leave.

As Queen Graceburt left, she said over her shoulder, "Maria, please be accurate."

The two young vampires waited until they could no longer feel the queen's presence before speaking.

"Why?" Midori asked.

"Little one, are you sure you want to hear this?" Princess Maria asked gently.

"No, but I _need_ to hear it," Midori straightened her back and took a deep breath.

Princess Maria took Midori's hand and proceeded to tell her the secret she had been keeping all these years.


	20. Mortal Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns ALL Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yes, yes, it has been a long while since I updated this series. It seems my muse decided to take an extended holiday and only just recently returned.

**The Crimson Countess**

**Mortal Love**

Several months after mating season ended, The Council of Elders held a special meeting. They needed to decide the fate of a wayward coven member; a male vampire charged with breaking one of the coven's most sacred rules.

"He was caught mating…with a HUMAN!" An extremely irate council elder charged.

The accused male vampire stood before The Council of Elders, proudly defiant. He stared down the Elder who was pointing his enraged shaky finger.

"I REFUSE to be ashamed of my love for her!"

"LOVE?" the incredulous Elder exclaimed. "They are FOOD! NOTHING MORE!"

"SHE IS NOT FOOD!" the male vampire defiantly shouted.

"That _thing_ most certainly IS food!" the disgusted Elder spat.

"How dare you…!" the male vampire yelled as he lunged for the council elder.

Before any of the other council members could react, the accused vampire held the trembling Elder off the floor by the windpipe, threatening to rip the old vampire's head off.

"Put him down," stated the cold female voice behind the enraged male vampire and his victim.

The male vampire bared his fangs and spun around to face the female who entered the Council Chambers. As soon as he saw the female's face, he immediately dropped his victim and swiftly knelt down in front of his queen.

"Queen Graceburt," the male vampire did not dare look up at his Queen.

"Are those outrageous charges true?" Queen Graceburt sniffed.

"Yes my queen, I love her," the male vampire proudly answered.

"How could you? You are an Elder! You and the other Elders are supposed to set a good example…NOT fall in…," Queen Graceburt took a deep breath and spat, "…with a _human_."

The disgraced Elder vampire hung his head and continued to stare at his queen's feet, because he did not have any explanations to give her. In fact, he was still trying to figure everything out himself. No one in his long royal lineage had ever fallen in love with a human. His elders ALWAYS taught him the humans were on this planet for food and nothing more.

He remembered in his younger days, some of his friends liked to play with their food before killing it and sometimes the play included sex, especially as they grew older. His friends always killed their food after sex, on a few occasions, during the act. He never participated during the group hunts, only observed, because he preferred to hunt alone. The satisfaction of hunting and killing his prey all by himself was exhilarating. He often wondered if this was what led to his fall from grace. Unlike vampires, humans track the passage of time, because it is finite and considered valuable, so he could not say when his descent actually began. All he knew was that it started on that fateful solitary hunt, when his path crossed with the human female.

That fateful night, he was feeling restless and decided to defy the coven's hunting perimeter by venturing into the heart of the town. Queen Graceburt, who ruled the coven for as long as he could remember, was the one who created the hunting perimeter in order to keep the humans from venturing onto the coven's land. The hunting perimeter included all the land owned by the coven and the seedier areas of the neighboring town. The Queen knew any humans missing from the seedier parts of the town would go unnoticed. She laughed and told the coven, "Consider it 'culling the herd.'"

As an Elder, he was always impeccably dressed, so he blended in with the other townspeople milling about in the heart of the town. His sparkling green eyes and handsome chiseled face drew many stares from the human females. He smiled and nodded to them as he made his way through town. As he passed an alley, his vampire hearing caught the pained gasp of a human female. He stealthily made his way down the alley and found a human male attacking a human female. Drawing from what he knew about humans, he knew this human male was attempting to rape the human female. Without a second thought, he swiftly subdued the human male, drained the life from him, and broke his neck. As he was leaving with his trash, the human female touched his arm and softly thanked him. In the darkness of the alley, she could not see his face, but he could see hers. He felt something rush through him, but figured it was just the thrill of the kill and swiftly left the alley to dispose of his trash.

As he watched his trash sink into the bottomless bog, memories of the blood he feasted on earlier haunted him. It was unlike any he had tasted before. It was tainted, but not by illicit drugs or alcohol, which made the blood sour. This blood was bitter, a new sensation that he rather enjoyed and craved to experience again. This one kill did not satiate his hunger, so he returned to the town.

He checked the dark alleys and secluded places evil men usually hunted, but he was unable to find any. As he searched, he smiled at the irony of the hunter becoming the hunted. After a while of searching with no success, he was beginning to wonder if he killed the only evil man in the town. He was just about to abandon his search and head over to the seedier part of town, when he heard the faint cries of a small child. He followed the sound to a large mansion.

As he surveyed the mansion and the surrounding exclusive neighborhood, he wondered if he was about to make a life-altering mistake. Glancing at the ornate mailbox, he read the name "Helene." He listened for the cries, but when he did not hear any, he turned around to head back. As he took his first step, the explosive sound of screaming shattered against his ears. He instantly looked around, expecting the arrival of assistance. When he realized no one was responding, he concluded humans did not care about the safety and welfare of their young like vampires always did and flew into action. On the way up, he wisely decided to hover in front of the window.

What he witnessed through the window forced him to turn away in revulsion. He furiously tried to calm his rage, because he knew one made too mistakes when they acted while enraged, but none of his training was working. A female human was savagely beating a small male child with a wooden implement. There was so much blood; he could smell the strong scent mixed with fear and rage. He was incredulous because female vampires coveted their young and never raised their hands in such a manner. Unfortunately, being from an old royal vampire bloodline, he could not bring himself to kill a mother in front of its child. He swiftly flew from the scene back to the coven. That night, he swore he would never return to the town.

Several nights after witnessing just how depraved humans could be to each other, while he was on another solitary hunt, this time within the hunting perimeter, his fate was sealed. He was on coven grounds, seeking townsfolk either too curious for their own good or too stupid. As he neared the lake, he heard the voices of his next meal.

"You're what?" a male voice screamed.

"Calm down," a female voice urged.

He swiftly flew into the nearest tree to wait. Down below, he could see a young human male and female sitting on a blanket.

"Pregnant…with your child," the female replied.

"That can't be! We only did it once!" the male exclaimed.

The male vampire softly chuckled at the human male's obvious stupidity. He sniffed the air and frowned when he realized both humans were from noble bloodlines. Given a choice, he would have preferred commoners, because of the nasty fallout whenever nobles disappeared from coven grounds.

"Once is all it takes," the female sadly stated.

"We're getting married in two months! How's that going to look?" the male accused.

"We can move up the wedding," the female offered.

"No we can't. Everything is set," the male growled, falling suddenly silent.

The deathly silence was scaring the human female, but stirring the male vampire's curiosity. He was trying to read the human male's mind; a recently developed skill he had not yet mastered.

"Please…," the female pleaded, "…say something."

"We have to get rid of it," the male coldly answered.

The human female stared, incredulous at her fiancé's suggestion. The male vampire shook his head. Just when he thought humans could not be more depraved and disgusting, they never ceased to amaze him.

"We c…c…can't," the female sobbed.

"We can," the male firmly said, "And we will!"

"NO!" the female got up and ran towards town.

As the male vampire debated whether to kill the young male for being a self-serving dolt or allow him to live, hoping he would come to his senses and do the right thing, the human male bolted from the blanket and chased down the female. From the tree, he watched the male drag the female back to the blanket.

"Listen here! When I say something, you must obey me! We are getting rid of that _thing_ NOW!" the male ordered.

The female remained silently sobbing. Scanning the immediate area, the male reached up and broke off a sharp tree branch. He advanced on the female and straddled her backwards. The male vampire wondered what the human male was planning. When the male pulled up the female's skirt and ripped off her panties, the male vampire knew what was about to happen next, at the same time it dawned on the female. She started screaming for her fiancé to stop. Before the human male could proceed, the male vampire swiftly swooped down, picked up the human male, and carried him back into the tree, where he promptly subdued the human into silent submission.

Down on the blanket, the human female looked around her in wonderment. She did not see anything or anyone take her fiancé away, but he was obviously gone. After silently thanking whatever deity rescued her from the horrendous act her fiancé was about to perpetrate, she stood up, rolled her ripped panties in the blanket to hide them, and left.

After the human female was out of sight, the male vampire descended from the tree with his prized meal in his arms. For what he just witnessed, he decided to savor this meal for as long as possible. He wickedly grinned at the excruciating pain he was about to inflict on the human male. With his vampire strength, he pushed the sharp branch through the human's palm and into the tree, pinning his meal there. The pain instantly revived the human and he began screaming.

"You can scream all you want. We are on coven grounds and if anyone can hear you, they will not help you," the male vampire smirked.

"P…p…please let me go," the human male pleaded as he struggled to free his hand.

"Keep struggling and you will only serve to rip open your hand," the male vampire stated.

The human male immediately stopped struggling.

"I see you do not like pain," the male vampire taunted, "but you do not hesitate to inflict it upon others."

"S…s…she…," the human male began, "…would not be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" the male vampire asked, "I do not think it is reasonable to ask a female to kill her offspring."

"You are a nobleman, so you should understand the scandal this will cause," the human male pleaded, hoping his captor could empathize with him.

"Yes, I am a nobleman," the male vampire smiled.

"See, I knew you would understand!" the human male rejoiced.

"However," the male vampire glared coldly into the human male's eyes, "Killing one's own young for the sake of saving one's family honor is a petty reason to kill."

The human male's countenance fell and he resigned himself to his fate, although he was not sure what it would be…until the male vampire coldly smiled, baring his razor-sharp fangs.

Several weeks later found the newly rebellious male vampire seeking another thrilling meal in the heart of the town; having forgotten his earlier vow. He smiled and tipped his hat to all the blushing young women and gallantly bowed his acknowledgment to anyone else he crossed paths with. As he approached a large mansion, his sensitive olfactory system picked up a faint familiar scent. He valiantly tried to ignore the alluring scent, but the enticement was too strong and it led him to float outside a second-story window.

Inside, he saw her again; the human female from the woods, seated at her dressing table, brushing her long beautiful red hair. Through the mirror's reflection, he could see she had her eyes closed. His sensitive ears picked up her soft humming. Something in her soft humming touched his heart and began his fall from grace.


End file.
